Welcome to Hell
by Bang Rowdyruff
Summary: After Bang's explosion in my Another World story, everyone wakes up in...Read the title. Now they must travel through the nine circles of Hell and fine their way out. Blood, gore, nudity possible death, & things that are just flat out wrongful
1. The First Ring

**Me: OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOW! Stop it!**

**Buttercup: What the fuck are you thinking ending the story like that?**

**Bubbles: WWWAAAAAAAAAHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!**

**Brick,Blossom,&Boomer: Neither do we!**

**Butch: I got this bastard.**

**Me: O_O Shit! They won't listen!*starts running***

**Ruffs&Puffs: Get back here!**

**Narrator: He got this idea while playing Dante's Inferno on his PS3. ^_^ He owns only the way the story is made.**

**Me: They should have enough sense to know that.**

**Narrator: They're coming back.**

**Me: SHIT!**

Boomer slowly started slipping back into reality. He struggled to open his eyes, and once he did, he wished he hadn't. He had slammed face first into the ground with a loud _thud_. He stumbled to his feet to see his brothers and friends standing up.

"That hurts like a mo-fo," Butch said holding his head. They looked around into the barren area around them.

"B-Boomy, where are we?"

"I don't know…" They looked around. The skies and the ground were red. There was a depressing mood in the air. The trees were barren and seem like they had faces. There were strange poles sticking out of the ground. Everyone studied the area when a familiar voice rang out.

"HAHAHAHAHAhahahahah" The voice started out loud then seemed to fade away.

"HAHAHAHAHAhahahahah" Everyone prepared their selves. Then Bang fell out of a leafless tree, hanging on with nothing but his tail.

"What did you do you little monkey!" Bang started scratching his head and making monkey noises. Buttercup got mad.

"Swing Sonic!" Bang smiled.

"Monkey see, Monkey do," He put his hands together and swung them just like Buttercup swung her hammer. He hit the Swing Sonic and flew back at her, knocking her off her feet.

"This Monkey just made a fool of you!" Bang fell into uncontrollable laughter.

"You seemed to got over Blurry quickly," Brick asked. Bang smiled his smile.

"You seem not to know where you are," Everyone stared into his psychotic eyes. There was something…different. He still had his sinister look in them, but they looked as if he lost his mind. He again fell into uncontrollable laughter. So much he fell out of the tree. He hit the ground still laughing.

"What did you do?" Boomer asked.

"Where are we?"

"There's no way in Hell I'll tell you that!" Bang felled out laughing and kicking even harder.

"Tell us you little brat!" Butch yelled.

"I'd be dammed," He laughed and kicked somehow even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M ON A ROLL TODAY!" Everyone looked at each other. Brick crossed his arms.

"Yep. He's gone crazy," Bang finally got up from laughing breathing heavy.

"Hey guys, why don't you go sign in? You're all gonna miss your ride," He smiled wider and once again burst into laughter.

"What do you mean, 'sign in'?" Bang pointed down the hill they were on.

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" He then flew off still laughing. They looked at each other worryingly, until Bang came back.

"Oh, and one more thing, you can't fly here unless you got a pair of wings!" He then laughed some more.

"You're lying!" Buttercup yelled.

"Then why don't you try it out?" Buttercup nodded. She jumped up and fell right back down on her butt. Everyone else tried but they all ended the same way. Bang held his gut, pointed, and laughed.

"He is really getting on my nerves!"

"Mine too Butch!"

"Why don't you go sign in already?" Bang laughed once more and flew off. Everyone shrugged and walked down the hill.

_At the Bottom of the Hill…_

The group finally made it to the bottom to be greeted by three very long lines of people. They tried asking for help but no one answered.

"Excuse me sir, I…Miss can you,…"

"HEY! ANSWER US!" This went on until Bubbles screamed. Boomer quickly rushed to her side.

"Bubbles what's wrong?"

"And you better not say another stain," Buttercup said crossing her arms. Bubbles' eyes started to water as she pointed to the sign that lingered over them. Everyone read it aloud.

"WELCOME TO HELL?" They could once again hear Bang's psychotic laughter.

Buttercup snarled as Bang returned into sight.

"What the hell did you do to us?"

"You must not have paid attention to me in the last story Butter-for-Brains. I said: I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL! So I did," He burst into laughter and flew off. The group stood there awestruck.

"No. No no I can't be in Hell! I've been a good girl!" Bubbles buried her head in her hands and started crying. Boomer comforted her, even though he was ready to cry too. Everyone started complaining and wondering 'how could this happen?' Then, a familiar voice rang out.

"Girls? Boys? Can you here me?"

"Him?"

"That's right!"

"Where are you?"

"The fifth circle of Hell. Listen, you don't deserve to be here!"

"Well we know that," Buttercup said coldly.

"You can still make it out! All you gotta do is make it through the nine circles of Hell and you can go home!"

"H-How do we do that?" Bubbles asked, still crying.

"Do you see some paths ahead?" Everyone looked.

"Yeah,"

"Take the one that no ones traveling,"

"okay,"

"But I warn you, the road no one travels is very dangerous,"

"What about the road everyone travels?"

"That one is not,"

"Then wouldn't it be better to take that road?" Brick asked looking annoyed.

"It is if you want to stay in Hell,"

"…Nice argument,"

"But you better hurry. If you don't get out soon, the powers of darkness will get stronger,"

"What? How?"

"The explosion that Bang created is slowly expanding, consuming more and more energy and turning it negative,"

"Well we better hurry," Blossom said.

"Let's go!"

_10 minutes on the path later…_

"Well this sucks,"

"Stop complaining. I think I see a platform up ahead," They rushed to it and a giant with a blindfold and half his body hanging off the platform stood there. They watched as he grabbed a bystander and sniffed him.

"I smell…anger, gluttony, and greed," He then slammed him on a spiked wheel and pulled a lever. He could be heard screaming as he fell deeper in Hell. The girls were scared but the boys encouraged them to continue. They walked into the circle of the platform and the giant twitched.

"Who dares enter my domain uninvited?"

"I-It's us, the Powerpuff Girls," Blossom stated in her sweet voice. He took in a deep breath.

"I smell three more with you," Brick stepped forward.

"We are the Rowdyruff Boys," The giant smiled a weak smile. His skin seemed blue and his eyes looked as if someone sewed a blindfold over them. His fingers had long black nails, and his teeth were sharp.

"Excuse me sir, are you blind?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles! Don't ask questions!"

"Yes. Yes I am,"

"Then how did you know we were here?" Butch asked.

"I could hear you walk into my circle,"

"I see. …You know, I'm just gonna ask you, can we pass?" The giant reared back and chuckled.

"Straight to the point aren't we?"

"Just tell us if we can pass or not!" The giant snarled.

"If you can pass my test,"

"Okay. What test?" The giant slowly leaned into the group.

"My name is King Minos. I shall read your sins. If you are clean, you shall pass,"

"And if we have sin?" Brick asked walking up. King Minos simply pointed to the bloodied wheel.

"I see,"

"Hey Bubbles,"

"Hm. Yes Buttercup?"

"I think this thing is rigged. I mean, I heard everyone has sin. We're all born with it,"

"You're right," Bubbles suddenly got worried. King Minos took a deep breathe of the group.

"I smell…thievery. Anger…Lust?" Everyone looked at Bubbles.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but you failed the test. Please position yourselves on the wheel so I can do my job,"

"Hey! Sniff again! You must've smelled us with the wrong nostril," Butch yelled. King Minos roared.

"How dare you say MY sentencing is wrong?" He raised his hand and slammed it and tried to slam it on the group's head. They dodged and scattered. He opened his mouth and a needle like tongue shot forward. Buttercup dodged by back flipping away from all the incoming attacks.

"I'll swat you like the bugs you are!" He swung his arms attempting to wipe them off the platform. They all easily jumped over his arm.

"Take this! Swing Sonic!" The blast knocked The giant's head backwards and he started laughing.

"What weak powers. I am a Demon of Hell. Your puny skills won't even faze me! Now, excuse me as I blow you all away!" The giant breathed in deeply. Everyone prepared for him to breathe fire or something. He then let out an ear shattering yell.

"What the Hell is he doing?"

"I don't know," Blossom looked as his screaming slowly pushed her and her friends back.

"He's trying to blow us off of the platform!" Everyone noticed they were almost a foot away from the edge. Bubbles struggled to keep her balance, but she slipped off.

"Bubbles!" Boomer jumped backwards and grabbed Bubbles' hand.

"Don't worry. I got you," Bubbles smiled at her hero.

"Boomer look out!" Boomer turned around to see Buttercup flying towards them.

"I got her!" Boomer grabbed Buttercup as she pasted, but her force caused him to slip a little further backwards. His foot was now 2 inches from the edge. He pulled and pulled trying to get his footing back. Just then King Minos screamed even louder. It blew Boomer off the platform, along with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Boomer!"

"I got him!" Brick jumped back and grabbed Boomer and stuck his hand into the platform to keep from slipping.

"Ow ow that hurts! That hurts!"

"Jeez Boomer! You rather I grab you by your eyelids? Your hair was all in my grasp!" Then King Minos took a breath of air. Everyone gathered around Brick as he pulled Bubbles, Buttercup and Boomer up.

"Ow Brick that hurts like hell!"

"Look I'm sorry okay! I said I couldn't grab anything else!" Butch walked up.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Everyone said nodding.

"Good then I'll end this guy now,"

"Butch how are you gonna do that?"

"Give me your hammer and find out," Buttercup was hesitant but she did.

"All right everyone stand back," They did. Butch walked up to the middle of the platform.

"Hey King Ugly! I still think your judgment was wrong!"

"How dare you!" He raised his arm up and attempted to squash Butch. He sidestepped his giant hand and jumped on it, running up his arm. He tried to swat him again, Butch once again dodged. This time he jumped up and slammed the hammer full force into king Minos' face. His head flew back and he held onto the side walls to keep from falling. Butch fell to the ground and slammed a energy filled hammer into King Minos' poked out stomach. His head feel to the ground.

"Hey King Ugly what happened? Can't touch me?" Butch said patting his butt in King Minos' face. He smelled this and tried to stab him with his tongue. Butch gracefully dodged and slammed the hammer on his tongue. King Minos screeched in pain as Butch grabbed his tongue and he lay there seeming lifeless.

"Ew gross! He's holding his tongue!" Bubbles squealed. Butch dragged the tongue to the wheel as stuck it deep on the nearest needle.

"Whoa. Didn't think Butch would do something like that," Brick said watching Butch's plan unfold.

"Are you serious? I saw this a mile away!" Boomer said crossing his arms. King Minos prepared to grab Butch but he pulled the wheel's handle. The wheel spun and his tongue was pulled on it.

"No! No Please!" Even though his tongue was caught he still spoke perfectly. Butch ignored his begs and yanked the handle, ripping out his half his skull with his tongue, and letting him slide off the platform…

Everyone now gathered in the middle of the platform.

"Didn't think of you as a cold blooded murder," Buttercup said smiling.

"I did," Butch hit Boomer behind the head.

"What was that for!"

"You saying I'm a murder?"

"I am not! I SAID you were a murder!" They were just about to jump on each other when Brick and Blossom stepped between them.

"Hey guys no fighting. Look over there," Everyone looked as a bridge slowly formed where King Minos once stood.

"We have to go and get out of this pit-o-fire. You can tear each other a part later," Brick got up and walked off. Everyone looked at each other and followed.

_Meanwhile, over the cliffs watching them…_

Bang was sitting down watching them running along the broken path to their next challenge. His smile now took up half of his face.

"So they got past ring 1?" His smile grew wider.

"They won't be able to resist the Second Ring," He once again fell into wicked uncontrollable laughter, that echoed in our heroes' ears as they ran across the bridge…

**Me: No fair! You guys can fly!**

**Ruffs&Puffs: So?**

**Me: Oie. Narrator do this for me please…**

**Narrator: okey dokey! Please R&R and tell him what you think so far. He doesn't think this is a good story and is think on ending it early.**


	2. The Second Ring

**Me: Ow. My whole body hurts… **

**Ruffs&Puffs: Shut up! **

**Me: No one has pity for the new narrator. O well. This is a warning, this, and the next couple of chapters may be a little disturbing. But that's how Hell is.**

Everyone slowly walked to the edge of a hill.

"What's with all the fucking hills!" Butch screamed, letting his voice echo over and over.

"I think it's the fact we're going deeper in Hell," Blossom said pushing her hair out of her eye.

"I don't give a mo-fo! We ain't gonna get nowhere by standing here! Let's go already!" Buttercup yelled storming off. Butch stood there in awe.

"Man I love her," Everyone slowly walked down the hill. Halfway down, everyone stared at a man with a giant pole through his gut. His head had been cut off and his body seemed to be bones tightly wrapped in skin.

"Who, who would do such a thing?" Bubbles ask snuggling under Boomer. Every time she got scared his arms seemed to make her feel better.

"I don't know," Buttercup said walking up to it. "It looks leathery," Buttercup reached for it in what seemed like slow motion.

"Buttercup don't!" Blossom scream. Buttercup yanked back her arm as the person's hand shot out for her. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the boys stared.

"Whoa it's alive? Cool,"

"Butch I dare you to touch it!"

"What? Hell no! That thing looks gross!"

"Come on Butch. You know you wanna,"

"You said it was cool! You touch it!"

"No way I'm touching that thing!"

"Fine. I'll touch it!"

"No way!"

"Boomer! Boomer! Boomer!" Boomer approached the body carefully. He reached out forward slowly. He swallowed hard and continued reaching.

"Boomer don't do it!" Bubbles said leeching on to his back. Her touch almost made him jump out of his skin. He blew out hot air and smiled at her. She looked worryingly into his eyes and let go. He touched the body a little below where its heart was. It grabbed his arm and everyone jumped. Boomer prepared to blast the thing to oblivion, but instead of attacking him, it shook his hands and returned to it's lifeless state. Everyone stared surprisingly at the body.

"Oh well it looks like it's not evil," Boomer said scratching his head. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well there is still no way I'm getting close to that thing…" Bubbles said making a sharp ark around the person. She let out a spine chilling shriek. Everyone ran to her aid to see hundreds of people just like the other one. Some had their limbs cut off instead of their head, while some had none at all. All of them were struggling to get the pole out of them. Bubbles clapped her hands over her mouth. Everyone stared at the bodies scattered over both sides of the path.

"Who would do such a thing to all these people?" Blossom said hugging up to Brick.

"Well, we still have to go forward. It's too late for these guys now," Buttercup said dragging Butch forward.

"B-B-B-But, the bodies!" Bubbles screamed hiding behind Boomer.

"Just don't look at them," Brick said slowly pulling Blossom. Bubbles stayed in the same place until Boomer wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and started following the others. As they walked, the bodies reached for them and some screamed or moaned that dead moan.

"It's okay. Th-their not evil. Remember?" Buttercup said now hiding behind Butch.

"Hey wait a minute, you dragged me down the hill just to hide behind me?"

"No. I dragged you down the hill to be a decoy if something jumps out in front of me," Butch returned his attention to the path ahead.

"Harsh," They continued walking, everyone now holding on to their opposites. As they got off the path they entered a forest. There were no more bodies so everyone calmed down.

"Be careful. This is still Hell so watch yourself," Blossom said shaking a little. As they walked they heard a little giggle. Everyone stopped and practically whip lashed their selves.

"W-What was that!" Boomer asked spreading his arm in front of Bubbles.

"It was probably nothing," Butch said getting out of his fighting stance. The giggle returned. Everyone turned around to see three female demons sitting on one of the trees.

"AAAwwwwww! Look! We have company!"

"I see. The blonde one is really cute,"

"No the brunette is the cutest!"

"I like the raven haired kid. He looks wild. Me and him could have some fun," They all giggled between their selves.

"What are they?" Blossom asked. The first demon had tan skin with leprechaun ears, and long, crimson hair. The second one had sky blue skin with short blonde hair. She had big beady eyes that reflected even the small amount of light in the forest. The third demon had narrow blue eyes and shiny black hair. They all had that perfect hourglass shape, and all they wore were those loincloths that barely covered anything.

"Hi there. My name is Mindy," The first one said.

"My name is Brittany. It's nice to meet you," The second one said shyly.

"My name is Medusa," The final one said. She leaned in towards the group.

"Hey, do you three boys wanna come back with us?" She crossed her legs and turned slightly to the side, showing the side off her butt.

"We can have some fun if you want," Buttercup started shaking her fist had them.

"Hey! Leave our boyfriends alone! They're ours!" Mindy smiled.

"You three are welcome to join in too," She said. The girls stood there wide-eyed looking up at the three.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We can have a nine-way," Brittany smiled.

"You, you mean you go…both ways?" Blossom said.

"Of course," They all said at once. The girls blushed and turned around to leave. They called for the boys but they didn't answer. They turned to see the boys with swirls in their eyes and bloody noses. Buttercup punched Butch while Blossom and Bubbles sweat dropped.

"You pervert!" She yelled as he slammed into the tree. Brittany smiled. She jumped down the tree and landed beside Butch. She buried his head in her chest.

"Aw Butchie, did that mean girl hurt you? Don't worry I'll protect you!" She yelled while swaying him left and right. Butch's nose bleed like a fire hose.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!" Buttercup yelled.

"Why? So you can punch him again?" She asked holding him tighter. Butch sat there with that drunken smile.

"Butchie, where does it hurt?" She looked down.

"Does it hurt here?" Butch jumped as she grabbed him in that certain spot on the male body.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Blossom and Bubbles sweat dropped again. They turned around to see the other two hugging on Brick and Boomer.

"Hey!"

"Leave them alone!" Blossom ran to Brick and got pulled into the embrace.

"I said you can join in too ya know?" She was an inch away from Blossom. She pushed her away and grabbed Brick who had that same drunken smile and nose bleed as Butch.

"Come on girls let's go!" She yelled. Bubbles pulled Boomer's arm and Buttercup snatched Butch from Brittany. The three demons waved as they ran deeper into the forest.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"See you later!" Brittany stood there smiling.

"Do you think they'll win?" Mindy asked her.

"If the boys weren't there maybe. They're too distracted. Cleopatra will make short work of them," They all giggled between them selves.

_Later in a small clearing…_

"What the Hell was that about?" Buttercup yelled at Butch.

"We have hormones…" He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Bubbles. I don't know what got over me,"

"Me too Blossom. I'm really sorry,"

"Yeah, I think those demons had seducing powers…"

"Well we need to stay away from them!" Bubbles yelled jumping onto Boomer.

"I don't wanna lose my Boomy!" Boomer smiled.

"Just don't let it happen again," Buttercup yelled crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, we won't," Butch said smiling at her. She turned her back. Then a voice echoed.

"See Butchie poo? That mean girl doesn't respect you! You should come with me!" Everyone shot up.

"Why you…COME OUT YOU BISEXUAL WHORE!" Buttercup yelled swinging her hammer around. The giggles continued. Suddenly, rays of pink shot out of the surrounding trees.

"Move!" Blossom screamed. The girls dodged but the boys weren't as lucky.

"Boys!" The girls yelled as the ruffs were knocked off their feet. They boys seemed to struggle to get up while the girls rushed to their aid.

"Are you boys okay?"

"Speak to me Boomy!" The boys looked up, and their pupils were so big, you couldn't see the color in their eyes.

"Uh, guys?" They all knocked the girls off their feet onto their backs. The walked slowly standing over them. Brittany appeared in one of the trees into the background, smiling and laughing.

"Oh, I almost forgot to welcome you guys," She said acting as if she forgotten something important. She stood up and took a bow, letting her head face the ground.

"Welcome to the second ring in Hell," She looked up and the RowdyRuff boys were standing directly over the girls. She made a big smile and finished her sentence.

"Lust,"

**Me: Remember, I got this idea from Dante's Inferno. ^_^**

**Narrator: But won't the ruffs and puffs be mad at you for this?**

**Me: Oh no. They're going to enjoy the next chapter. Seriously.**


	3. Too Much of a Good Thing

**Me: Yeah, this chapter is a lemon. It contains rape. Don't like it don't read it.**

**Buttercup: What are you talking about. I've already been raped!**

**Me: Not in the ass you ain't.**

**Buttercup: What?**

**Me: Yeah. You have been warned. This story has anal rape, and other disturbing things. This, and the rest of the second ring chapter might wanna be skipped for the weak of heart…I don't think this is gonna be a popular chapter…**

The boys now loomed over the now cowering girls.

"D-did you say lust?"

"No, not lust, Lust. It's a place here not, not a simple word," More giggles in the background.

"Now Butchie you and your brothers know what to do," The ruffs smiled as they grabbed each puff by their arm.

"Ow! That hurts!" Buttercup said as Butch threw her face first on the ground. Boomer now had Bubbles in a arm lock, and Brick had Blossom pinned down.

What are you guys doing?" Blossom yelled. Brick smiled and grabbed on to her left breast.

"What? Brick this is not the time for this!" Butch had Buttercup's arm in the police position rubbing her butt.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Boomer was holding Bubbles from behind rubbing down her stomach toward her vagina.

"Boomer stop it!" Brittany smiled as Mindy and Medusa joined her in the tree.

"Well boys? Enough foreplay. Go ahead and have your fun," The boys all at once pulled down the girls' panties.

"Guys! Stop it!" Bubbles begged tears forming in her eyes. Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles' so she couldn't move and slowly penetrated her from behind. She screamed as the tears burst from her eyes. Brick had Blossom pinned down with her legs on his shoulders, and did the same as Boomer.

"Brick no! You know I, mnnm" Brick forced her into a kiss as he continued in and out of her.

"Butch, ahh, will you stop it all ready?" Butch smiled and licked the side of her face. He continued to thrust in and out of her. She gradually stopped resisting and moaned in pleasure, as did the others.

"What do we do now leader girl?" Buttercup said.

"I guess we have to wait until they reach climax for them to, ah, ahhhh, stop it," Blossom said panting worst then a dog.

"Oh, I can definitely wait," Bubbles said smiling.

"See? I knew these six would be easy to manipulate. They were just too horny for their own good," Brittany said not caring about exposing her body.

"They're just nasty little rabbits," Mindy laughed. Boomer now had Bubbles behind her knees from behind. She turned around to kiss him between moans. Blossom wrapped her legs around Brick to pull him closer. She could feel his heart beating in his chest against hers.

"Brick! Mmn! I love you Brick!" Brick smiled and kissed her. Butch now had Buttercup pinned against a tree. He licked her nipples and pushed in and out of her asked she moaned more and more. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him closer to her.

"Butch! Faster! Ahhhh! Go faster!" She screamed as Butch obeyed her commands. Mindy laughed.

"Looks like that girl is showing your Butchie a good time huh?" Brittany glared.

"Yeah well, her pussy is no where as nice as mine," She said patting her pussy. Bubbles' eyes rolled to the back over her head as she and Boomer both reached climax and she could feel him release himself inside of her. Bubbles prepared to take a breathe but Boomer kept thrusting.

"Boomy please wait I can't keep on like this!" Boomer didn't listen as he continued to go faster and faster.

"Ahh! Boomer!" Boomer smiled an evil smile as he continued.

Blossom felt Brick release himself inside her as she gasped for air. She jumped as Brick continued plowing her.

"Brick stop it! I need rest! Please stop!" She said. Brick paid her no mind. The same was going on with Buttercup.

"Butch cut it off! Stop already!" He, just like is brothers, didn't listen.

"Well don't you think we should give them a break Medusa?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, their female parts need a break," Medusa smiled and snapped her fingers. The boys pulled out slowly leaving the girls laying there breathless. Medusa smiled.

"Hey girls, have you ever let them come in through the back door?" The girls zoomed their eyes in on her. She snapped her fingers again and the boys positioned there selves to start again.

"Boomer…don't tell me you're gonna…" Boomer smiled as he stuck his dick inside her ass. She screamed in pain as he quickly went in and out of her. She could feel her eyes watering as he continued to go faster and faster, forcing her to push back by pulling her arms.

"AAHH! Boomer stop it! It huuuurrrtss!" She screamed. Boomer simply plowed her faster and faster, holding both of her hands in one to play with her pussy. Brick was holding Blossom by her neck with one hand, and holding her arms with the other. She screamed as Brick penetrated her ass.

"Ow ! It hurts! Stop it Brick please!" Brick started going deeper and deeper in and out of her as she screamed louder and louder.

"Brick stop it! Ahhh it hurts!" Buttercup was now pushed face against the tree.

"Butch! Ahh! Slow down! You're hurting me!" She screamed. Butch gave her no mind and continued fucking her.

"I guess it is there first time Medusa," Brittany said smiling.

"They'll get used to it. After all, they're not gonna stop until they've reached climax…a million times!" They all fell into laughter.

"What? A million times? I can't last that long!" Bubbles yelled between moans.

"This sucks. We're in trouble," Blossom said still being held down by Brick.

"Y-Yeah. This is, ah, mnnn, not good at all. Now I wish Butch was a quick shot like when we did it last weekend. Butch's pupils returned to normal and he got in her face.

"Buttercup how could you! You promised you'd never tell!" Buttercup looked back and blinked a couple of times.

"I got it! They break out of the trance when their manhood is in danger!" Blossom looked at Brick thrusting in and out of her ass, her moaning every second. She gathered her breathe and said:

"Once when we were walking an old lady that I was a lesbian because Brick looked like a girl," Brick's eyes returned to normal.

"Blossom! What the Hell? You promised me!" Bubbles thought for a second and caught her breathe.

"Once I made Boomer wear a bunny outfit!" Boomer stopped altogether.

"Bubbles! How could you?" Boomer yelled. Medusa sat there awestruck.

"Well they found a way to get them out of the trance…" The boys looked around and realize they all were, well, half naked.

"What the hell happened here?" Brick yelled covering himself up. The girls retrieved their panties and explained what happened.

"I don't believe it," Butch started.

"I fucked Buttercup in the ass and I don't remember it!" Buttercup hit him again.

"Well, at least I got someone to take my anger out on," Butch said looking at the demons sitting in the tree.

"Aw Butchie. You're gonna hurt me?" Brittany said trying to sound scare. She and the other demons jumped out of the tree and snapped their fingers. Other demons slowly came from behind the trees. They all giggled between them selves.

"Don't worry guys. We can take them. Remember, we have super powers," Brick said. The giggles burst into laughs. Medusa step forward.

"I'm just gonna come out with it," She moved the loincloth out of sight and started massaging her pussy.

"Ahh, mnn. Ooooooh," The boys sat there in their fighting stance with nose bleeds.

"AAAAhhhhhhh!" She screamed as a giant tentacle burst out of her vagina. The girls almost shot out of their skin while the boys turned pale. The tentacle had an eight inches wide radius and slowly rubbed around her face as she continued moaning. The tentacle then shot out a five inch long needle out of the tip. The girls and the boys were now so pale, they were almost transparent. Brick and Boomer were now sitting there wide-eyed with their mouths open.

"What…the…fuck…just…happened?" The other demons did the same thing. They were now surrounded by demons with giant tentacles sticking out of their special spots.

"If you just sit there you won't make it to the next ring," Mindy said, her tentacle swinging back and forth like a cat's tail.

"Oh well. Let's get started shall we?" Medusa said. The ruffs and puffs shook it off, and prepared there selves for battle.

"Let's do this," Medusa said, and she shot her tentacle at them.

**Me…that was disturbing for me…And I wrote it!**

**Buttercup: That was so wrong…**

**Butch: He did warn everybody though…**

**Me: Plus this comes from Dante's Inferno. Curse you, addicting game play!**

**Bubbles: Well, I like the first part! ^_^**

**Everyone: WWHHHAAAAAAATTT?**

**Bubbles: Hehe. ^-^**


	4. A Lust Storm

**Narrator: Whoa. Is that really how the second ring is?**

**Me: Well it is Hell. It isn't gonna be milk and cookies.**

**Boomer&Bubbles: Milk and Cookies?**

**Me: No guys. No milk and cookies.**

**Boomer&Bubbles: Awwwwww.**

**Me: Start the story. MAYBE I'll give you milk and cookies later.**

**Boomer&Bubbles: Yay!**

Everyone stood there in their battle stance. Butch decided to make the first move. He shot toward the closest demon and swung at her. In the blink of an eye she was gone and kicked him in his face. He was sent flying in the air. Another demon slammed him back down to the ground. Everyone helped him to his feet.

"How can they move so fast? That giant tentacle should slow them down a lot!" Blossom said puzzle. She blinked and saw Bubbles and Brick get knocked off their feet. She felt a sharp pain in her head, and before she had time to realize what was going on, she was thrown into a tree. Buttercup watched as Brittany took a bow from throwing Blossom.

"You're really starting to piss me off bitch!" Buttercup snarled waving her fist and her.

"Oh really? Then why don't you do something about it?"

"I will!" They charged at each other full throttle. When they were two feet away, Buttercup looked to the side and noticed a demon sucking in her tentacle before disappearing. The lack of focus gave Brittany a wide opening, so she took it. She bent backwards and threw a strong uppercut with her tentacle, sending her high in the air. Buttercup opened her eyes to see the demon who just disappeared. She stretched her tentacle high over her head and threw it in a stabbing motion. Buttercup tried to sidestep but it scratched her arm. She gasped as she felt a strong, invisible force push her towards the ground. She made a loud _Thud, _and left a deep crater. She slowly stood up. Everyone gathered around.

"They're too fast! It'll be easier if we could fly," Brick scoffed.

"I know how they move so quickly," Buttercup said bringing out her hammer.

"They suck in their tentacles then run at extreme speed," She said. Medusa smiled at her.

"Well well. I thought one of the reds would be the one to figure us out," An unnamed demon walked up.

"But even though you know HOW we do it,…" Every demon sucked in their tentacles and disappeared.

"But HOW are you gonna stop us?" If you were to simply walk by, you'd think they all were drunk and stumbling. The little bit of grass on the ground shifted left and right as the demons ran by. All of them were punched into the air and back to the ground. They stood up slowly. They all had bruises and scratches all over their bodies.

"Hey guys, can you by me some time?" Brick asked. Everyone looked at him. They all nodded. They surrounded him so the demons couldn't get by without bumping into someone. Butch put up his hands and smiled.

"You better have a good plan leader boy," Brick smiled.

"Heh. Yeah. It's a new technique I've been working on. It might backfire but I don't think it will though," Brick smiled and raised his right hand in front of his face.

"So we're risking our lives on a gamble? It's a good thing you're a pro," Brick smiled.

"Shuddup Boomer," His hands burst into a brightly colored red lighting aura. Everyone felt various punches and kicks as Brick continued to charged energy. Buttercup was using her hammer and arms as a shield.

"Will…you hurry…the hell up…Brick Head,"

"I'm almost done," He said forcing his energy into his hand. He threw his hand into the air and shot it out. His energy swelled up in the air and shot out ten energy waves in different directions. It circled around the team in different sized circles.

"Brick! You're supposed to attack them, not us!" Butch yelled covering his head.

"Don't worry, I got it under control," He breathed in and exhaled, and a barrage of energy balls shot from the spinning ones. They watched as one-by-one, all the demons were hit, and knocked into a tree. Medusa, Mindy, and Brittany were the only ones left standing. Mindy walked forward.

"I guess it's time to get serious," She said. Her tentacle grew back, and she laid down. It shot at them at blinding speed. It knocked Boomer off his feet. Butch quickly grabbed it and start pulling it. She started grinding her hips and moaning as the tentacle inched further and further out of her.

"Dude are you fighting her or fucking her?" Brick asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know anymore," he said still pulling. Mindy jerked as she felt the tentacle reach its maximum length. Butch yanked it, pulling her off her feet. She screamed as he swung her round and round. He let her go in the direction of a certain hotheaded female. She saw her cock back her hammer and swung it full force.

"Swing Sonic!" The hammer, and the energy wave hit Mindy hard, sending her flying threw the tree branches and high into the sky. Buttercup bent over and covered her eyes in a salute like position.

"Yep. I think that was a home run!" She laughed.

"How dare you do that to my sister?" Medusa yelled charging toward the group. Blossom charged towards her with a small energy ball in her hand. She threw it at her. It missed and hit the ground in front of her. Dirt blinded her and when she could see, Blossom punched her in her face. She was sent flying. Blossom grabbed the tentacle with all her might. Medusa gasped as a large amount of her tentacle was yanked out at once. Blossom threw her yo-yo and curved it upwards. Medusa watched as Brick shot a barrage of energy blasts at her.

Brittany sat there unmoving. Boomer tried to sneak up on her but she quickly swung her tentacle, knocking him on his side. Butch shot an energy wave at her. She slapped it away using her hand. She smiled.

"I'm done. You may proceed," Everyone stood there quietly for a second.

"After all this you're just gonna let us go? That's a fuckin waste of time!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom stepped forward.

"So, you mean you're letting us go to the third ring?" Blossom asked with her arm still in front of Buttercup.

"Hey Bloss, Move it or Lose it,"

"Now I didn't say that. You can leave this clearing. You still have to face the boss dummies!" She stuck her tongue out and disappeared. Everyone looked at each other and continued walking.

They finally reached the end of the forest to see a large cliff. It was about the as long as the titanic. It had marble flooring and statues on both sides reaching out for some unseen object. They all awed as they stepped forward. As soon as they stepped from the ground onto the marble, the ground shook and the clouds darkened even worst. A giant pillar slowly grew out of the ground. The girls stared mouth open and the boys slowly tilted their heads to the side. The all stared until Butch broke the silence.

"Is that a giant, dick?" Everyone kept their silence. Suddenly a giant lady with nothing but a bottom loincloth started climbing it. She had blue skin, long, green nail, and was wearing some kind of crown. She looked at them with a cold, death stare.

"What's the matter? Not feeling so big anymore?" She shot lighting into the sky and it rumbled and crackled far worst then they have ever heard. She let out a banshee scream that made everyone think their brains would explode. A tornado spinned around the tower, spinning around a lot of small debris started flying around it. Everyone strained their eyes to see what it was.

They figured it out as a man was sent screaming and slammed into one of the statues. His back now obviously broken, he tried to hold onto the statue, but the winds blew him away, back into the giant vortex.

"Guys! Can you hear me?" Him's voice echoed.

"Yeah loud and clear Him," Brick said studying the tower with the tornado wrapped around it.

"Mostly loud,' Butch added.

"Well anyway," Him continued trying to reduce the sound of his voice. "You can't let yourself get caught in the vortex!"

"Why not? It looks like it'll take us right up to the top," Butch said sitting cross legged.

"Because, the vortex of the second ring, Lust continually spins without stopping, forcing all who get caught in it to slam into the nearby rumble," Another man slammed head first into a statue before returning into the tornado.

"Well the wind doesn't seem to strong right now…" Boomer said letting his hair blow.

"That's because you're so far away. As you get closer, the wind gets stronger. And it gets even stronger if you have lust related sin," Everyone turned at looked at Bubbles and Boomer.

"…What? Like you guys haven't fucked before," Boomer growled.

"True, but we don't skip gym and homeroom to fuck," Butch added smirking. Blossom's mouth dropped.

"That's why your grades are going down? I don't believe you!"

"Um…guys? Trying to get out of the Hell here. Care to join me?" Brick added crossing his arms. Everyone looked at him.

"Right. We should get going,"

"Before we go, I have one thing to ask…" Butch tilted his head to the side while everyone wait for his question.

"Holy sugar honey ice tea? What was up with that? Seriously, you couldn't think of a good line?" Everyone stared and Brick's face turned red.

"Butch,"

"Yeah leader boy?"

"Shut up,"

**Me: Here's your milk and cookies!**

**Bubbles&Boomer: Yay!**

**Me: Everyone gets cookies! ^_^**

**Butch: Or a monkey.**

**Me:...yeah, or a monkey.**


	5. The Big Boss

**Me:…-_- I have nothing to say. Read the story.**

**Everyone Else: Are u serious?**

**Me: yes**

Everyone slowly walked towards the spinning vortex, studying their surroundings. The walkway had giant circle paintings every twenty feet. Boomer and Bubbles now struggled to move forward. Buttercup and Butch were struggling but not as much. Blossom and Brick were at the front. They were halfway to the vortex when lighting shocked the very first circle. It shot to the first one, increased in size, then continued the process. Everyone was able to move out of the way in time. They continued until the were right under the vortex. Bubbles and Boomer were now laid flat on the floor because the wind to them was so strong.

"Okay, we've made it…What now?" Brick asked. Butch got into his fighting stance, charging energy into his hands.

"Fire!" Butch shot his energy ball into the vortex. The wind stopped it and spun it around for awhile. It quadrupled in size and shot back at them. The explosion knocked all of them off their feet.

"Well that was a waste of energy," Buttercup said wiping of the dirt on her skirt.

"Well what now leader boy?"

"…Maybe a running start?" He asked .

"No! No running starts!" Him's voice rang like a cannon shot

"Geez. It was just a suggestion. No need to blow are freaking heads off!"

"This is no time for joking! If you are not touching the ground, the winds will have a better chance of sweeping you away!"

"Well what do you suggest then?"

"…"

"No idea huh?"

"…Nope. Nothing," Buttercup got frustrated.

"Great. Just GREAT! We finally get to the end of this fucking ring and the fucking vortex is keeping us from the fucking path!"

"…That's a lot of fucking…"

"Shut up Butch," Then, lighting crashed and struck the first circle. The lighting formed a ball and sat there for a few seconds. Everyone jumped out of the way as the ball shot forward. It hit the next circle, grew, and shot forward. Everyone stared as it continued until it reached the last circle. Lighting hit the first circle again and shot forward. Everyone dodged except Boomer. Another one shot at the first circle. Everyone dodged. Boomer put his arms up to take some of the pain. The lighting ball had him trapped and shot towards the third circle, doubling in size and sitting there. Boomer screamed in pain. When he got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, he shot energy to the ground, causing it to blow up and the lighting ball to self-destruct.

"Boomy!"

"Bubbles watch out!" Everyone was to busy trying to keep from getting his by the lighting balls to be able to help Boomer. Boomer was on the side of the platform, behind one of the statues to be more precise. He looked up to see a lever behind the statue. He stared at it for awhile, not knowing if it was good or bad. He say his friends in trouble so decided to pull it nonetheless. The circle beside him turned around and faced the tornado. The lighting it the circle and turned around. It hit the vortex and a hole opened up in it.

"Way to go Boomer!"

"That's my little brother!"

"Hey! Let's go already!" Everyone jumped through the vortex while Boomer ran as fast as he could.

"Come on, just a little farther Boomer!" Bubbles said getting worried. Boomer jumped into the hole right when it closed. Everyone prepared to grab him as he fell, but he stopped midair. Everyone watched as Boomer slowly started going back towards the wind wall. He started flailing around to grab a hold of something, anything.

"Guys help me! I can't stop!"

"Hang on little bro!" Butch jumped and grabbed Boomer's hands and Brick jumped and grabbed Butch's legs. Brick's feet were about to fall over the edge. Brick lost his balance and started flying off.

"Bubble Popper!" Bubbles swung her Bubble Wand and the bubbles curved around them. They bounced off of it and it made a soft explosion, sending them to land on the ground.

"Land! Sweet merciful land!" Boomer and Butch started kissing the dirt they had landed on. Brick walked by.

"Don't forget, this is Hell dirt," Butch and Boomer looked at each other and instantly started spitting.

"Well what do we do now?" Blossom asked looking around the room. The room was large and circular, had various statues of Cleopatra, and of course, that grey depressing mood in the air.

"Maybe there's a lever," Boomer stated.

"What do you mean lever?"

"Well, I found a lever hiding behind a statue. That's how the circle turned around and opened the vortex,"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start looking!" Everyone split up and searched around the room. After 10 minutes of searching, there still wasn't any findings.

"Well this sucks. There's not a lot of places to hide a lever in here!" Buttercup said moving statues to the middle of the floor.

"Maybe it's outside?" Butch asked looking inside the mouth of a snake statue.

"Hey guys look up there!" Blossom pointed her finger at the ceiling of the room. It had a hole and a second floor.

"Okay, but how do we suppose to do to get up there? We can fly remember?"

"Oh. Right," Everyone thought long and hard to think of a way up. Butch thought of a way first.

"Why don't we just jump?"

"…" Brick looked at Blossom and vice versa.

"We are sooooooo stupid," Butch prepared himself and launched into the air. He was flying through it like a hot knife through butter. But he stopped on an instant, right before he made it through the hole.

"H-Hey! What gives!" Butch stretched and struggled to reach the hole but he fell back down to the ground before he could blink. He hit the ground hard enough to spit up blood.

"That HAD to hurt," Boomer said leaning on a statue's arm. It shrunk and the ground started shaking.

"Boomer what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Everyone looked up to see the ceiling getting closer.

"The floor is rising!" Bubbles screamed.

"Quick! Get to the hole!" Everyone ran over to the hole right as the ground made contact to the ceiling. They stepped up to see yet another circular room.

"Well this is getting us no-" Buttercup was interrupted as a giant hand burst through the wall.

"Well well. You've come pretty far for some weaklings,"

"Weaklings? We'll show you weaklings!" Buttercup shot towards her only to get backhanded into the opposing wall. The ground slowly started rising into the ceiling that seem to go on for ever. The floor and the giant climbed at the same pace.

"I am Cleopatra, leader of the second ring of Hell, and I shall be, your ending!" She slammed her hand on the floor and it stopped, sending everyone flying into the air. Everyone landed and looked up at her. She had bloody tears on both sides of her mouth, as if she had ripped her cheeks. Everyone stared at her. Butch broke the silence.

"Those are some big nipples," _Smack!_

"Ow what was that for?"

"Don't play stupid," Cleopatra smirked.

"Do you like them?" She said massaging her breast. "They're all natural," The boys nose bleed. Their facial expressions changed as they saw a tongue coming out of her nipple.

"That's just plain…wrong," Boomer said holding his mouth at the pause.

"No it's not," Cleopatra said rubbing her other nipple. "Tell you what, I'll let you play with my children," Everyone paused to try and predict her next move. They saw small creatures crawl out of her nipple and rest on her breast. She grabbed them and dropped them on the platform. Everyone gasped.

"Now let's have some fun,"

**Me: Man I'm murder with these cliffhangers! **

**Buttercup: You're going to BE murdered if you don't hurry up and end this story.**

**Me: Sorry, but it took 3 chapters to get through 1 ring. This is gonna take awhile.**

**Everyone: Awwwwww.**

**Me: Review. ^_^ Or I send you to Hell!**


	6. Lovers of Hell

**Me: Hey there. Sorry but my internet has been down. That means more time to focus on my stories! ^_^ On the bright side there were no more distractions. No funny videos, no e-mail, and no friends taking my attention. You know who you are! **

**Bubbles: Then what was the downside?**

**Me: No funny videos, no e-mail, and no friends taking my attention. **

**Bubbles: Oh.**

Everyone stared as she dropped three babies onto the platform with them.

"Babies?" Buttercup said.

"B-but why are babies in, Hell?" Bubbles said feeling sad.

"And in the Lust ring?" Butch added. Cleopatra laughed.

"These are the children who were never able to be born, or had the privilege but never were baptized, cleansed of the sin and shown the light of Paradise. They reside, forever trapped inside the Limbo ring of Hell," The babies exchanged sounds to themselves as if holding a private conversation. Their backs still turn towards our heroes.

"You poor things," Bubbles walked up. Boomer jumped towards her.

"Bubbles don't!" The baby in the middle turned around and Bubbles gasped. It looked as if its eyelids were ripped off and its mouth resembled Cleopatra's. She backed away. The baby slowly stood up and turned around. Everyone gasped again. Everything from its elbows on down was a long blade that reached the floor. Everything under it's bellybutton and over its knees were town to where you could see the nerves and muscles on the other side. Its umbilical cord wrapped around its body like a belt. It waddled towards them and the other two got up and followed.

"Aaww. Not on your high horse anymore are you?" Buttercup snarled knowing she was talking to her.

"Come on guys toughen up! Their just babies, we can take 'em!" The babies shrieked and ran towards them, using their blade arms for extra speed. With a quick slash Buttercup had a small cut on her side.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled. Buttercup prepared to attack the baby that struck her, but she felt a sharp pain in her side. She turned to see the other one had walked by, blood dripping from its blade. She fell to her knees as Butch grabbed her.

"Buttercup! Buttercup are you okay?" Butch said. Buttercup only looked up at him. He swung off his shirt…jacket…thing and wrapped it tightly around her. Everyone rushed to their side as a shadow swept over them. They looked up and Cleopatra dropped six more babies on the platform. They instantly began slashing at the towering teens.

"Dammit get back!" Butch yelled shooting a laser at a charging baby, protecting Buttercup from further harm. It hit the ground hard and simply got up and returned toward Butch.

"Why won't you stay down?" Everyone did all they could to at least slow down the little demons. It was getting harder as Cleopatra dropped three to six down every five minutes. Bubbles only watched as the little demons and her friends ran around, shooting and slashing at their opposes. _I…I can't do it. I can't hurt them._

She wanted to cry as her friends started wearing themselves out. A little demon walked up to her. She looked at it and she saw cold, soulless eyes stare back at her. It launched itself at her, preparing to rip her to shreds, and this time, no one was close enough to save her. She panicked and swung her Bubble Blower.

"Bubble Popper!" The Bubble caught the baby and it screamed. It screamed louder and louder, over all of the commotion going on. So loud in fact, everyone stopped and looked to see what was going on(even the demon babies). The baby had a white light coming from inside its body that seem to swell and swell until it exploded out of him. Bubbles' eyes watered.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to stop it. I didn't mean to kill it," She wailed as everyone watched.

"What? How can you absolve someone? How do you have that power?" Cleopatra shrieked. Bubbles sniffled.

"I,…I don't know. What does absolve mean?" Cleopatra hissed at her.

"You have the ability to set them free from Hell!"

"I, I do?" The babies charged at her, jumping up to hack at her.

"Bubbles Popper!" The bubble caught them all at once and the light returned. They screamed and exploded, their souls slowly raising before vanishing out of sight.

"Gaah! How dare you?" Cleopatra yelled. Buttercup slowly stood up.

"Buttercup! Are you okay?" Butch said preparing incase she fell again.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," She said slowly walking towards Cleopatra. "I'll be fine," She ran towards her with energy in one hand and her hammer in the other. Cleopatra tried to slam her hand down on top of her but she shot the energy at it, knocking it over Cleopatra's head. Before she regained her balance, Buttercup slammed her hammer on the hand she used to hold down the platform. Cleopatra fell down the tower screaming. With out her weight holding it down, the platform shot upward, practically making them all fall flat on their faces.

The platform reached the top and filled in the hole. Everyone looked around.

"Well…what now?" Brick asked. There was no way down and they were over the clouds. Suddenly, the tower shook, and Cleopatra climbed back up.

"How dare you!" She shrieked.

"Hey! You attacked us first! We had the right!" Butch yelled.

"Oh please. You have the right to jump into the never ending vortex. That's where you belong," She said hissing on the last sentence.

"If you're going to fight us hurry the fuck up so we can go," Brick said walking up. She hissed again. She suddenly jerked her head forward. She did it again as if she would throw up. They watched as she opened her mouth and a warrior jumped out. The lower half of his face was torn off so you could see his muscles and teeth in his mouth. The upper half's skin was being held down by to hands that grew out of his shoulder. He was five feet taller then them all. The top half of his body was twice as wide as his bottom.

"Your highness, let me take care of these peasants for you," The warrior bowed at her before turning towards everyone else. She thought for a second before answering.

"Very well, Anthony,"

"Thank you my love," He said slowing approaching them.

"My love?" Blossom repeated.

"That is not gonna work out," Brick said shaking his head. Anthony pulled out a sword and shield and ran towards them.

"Look out!" Butch sidestepped as Anthony slammed his sword at him. Butch charged energy into his hands and slammed it into his face. Anthony grabbed his arm and swung him across the platform.

"Butch!" Butch clawed at the ground to stop himself in vain. He slid right off the edge and fell towards the bottom.

"Butch…" Buttercup said under her breath.

"Bro…" Brick said before taking his hat off and putting it by his heart.

"It can't be over like this…" Boomer said standing there awestruck.

"How dare you," Buttercup whispered. Anthony turned towards her.

"I'm sorry peasant, what was that?" Buttercup grabbed her hammer.

"How dare you!" She slammed her hammer on the ground and Anthony flew into the air. She spun in a circle and hit him upside his head, sending him flying. He however, dug his hands into the ground and stopped himself.

"You can't stop me now. My power is to great,"

"Oh really?" Buttercup asked. She tightened the grip on her hammer. "We'll see about that," Buttercup charged and slammed her hammer against his head. She swung it again and hit him in the stomach. He was sent flying and landed on his head. He got up laughing.

"I told you your powers suck," He said charging towards her. He slammed his shield into her sending her flying. He grabbed her leg and swung her across the platform into her friends.

"Stand back, I got this," Boomer said. He took a deep breathe and concentrated. _Quicken._ He shot forward where no one could see him. He punched Anthony square in his face and became visible. He and Anthony stood in that position for a few seconds. Anthony adjusted his head to see him.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to do something?" Boomer's body quivered as his hand started bleeding.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurt! Shit what are you made of, a fucking steel wall?" Boomer yelled holding his hand and hopping around. Bubbles and the others rushed to his side.

"I told you, your powers are nothing to mine," He took his sword and made a X on his chest. "Come on, right here, hit me right here,"

"Okay, everyone at attack at once!" Boomer and Brick shot full powered energy waves while Buttercup shot a Swing Sonic and Blossom shot her yo-yo. They all made contact and Anthony slid across the floor. When the finally stopped. He laughed. He had blocked the attack with his sword instead of taking it head on.

"Hey! You said you would take!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh I don't want it. I'm just holding on to it for you, but I'll be happy to give it back," Anthony swung his sword and the energy created a wave that spread across the entire platform. Everyone was knocked off their feet. Anthony walked over to Buttercup first. She could barely move.

"How do you like my abilities? I take your powers, triple it, and use it as my own," Buttercup snarled.

"That's it Anthony. You have my power, now finish them!" Cleopatra yelled pulling up her hand. She had a green energy ball in it. Blossom studied it and noticed Anthony's forehead had a jewel emitting the same power.

"B-Brick. He's getting h-his powers from her…" Blossom choked out trying to get up.

"Really? To bad I can't do anything about it," Brick said struggling to sit up.

"Finish them!"

"Yes my queen!" Anthony raised his sword over his head to strike. Buttercup closed her eyes and waited for the cold iron to rip her in two. Just then, a miracle happened.

"Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone!" Butch was charging head first towards Anthony, falling from the sky. He landed on Anthony's face and jumped towards Cleopatra. "Take this!" He shot an energy wave at her hand she used to hold her self up and once again fell over the side of the tower.

"My queen!" Anthony screamed preparing to run towards her. Buttercup grabbed his leg and pulled, causing him to fall on his face. She and everyone else slowly got up.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Anthony quivered and screamed as Buttercup threw him high over their heads.

"Okay, now I got him," Boomer concentrated again._ Quicken._ This time Anthony got knocked around like a rag doll before being slammed into the ground. Butch walked over to him. He put his hand to his face.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?" He shot green energy all over his face leaving him barely conscious. Buttercup ran to Butch's side.

"How did you survive?"

"I sorta grabbed on to a branch on the side of the tower," Butch was interrupted as Cleopatra climbed back up.

"No!" A dark cloud surrounded her and then came to on the side of Anthony. When it faded she was there.

"Anthony! Anthony speak to me!" He spat up blood.

"You…you said we'll be together…for all…eternity…" His eyes then slowly wondered away, in a cold lifeless stare.

"Anthony…" Cleopatra sobbed. She looked up and snarled at Butch.

"It wasn't suppose to end like this. We had a deal!" She slowly rose up and walked towards him, moving her body like a snake. Butch's pupils shrunk and he walked towards her.

"Butch? Butch don't!" Butch walked up and Cleopatra grew fangs. She held on to him and vice versa. Buttercup ran to help him but Cleopatra was already in position to bite…

**Me: Whoa. I feel sorry for who ever can't go on. That cliffhanger is murder!**

**Buttercup: Do I still get to punch something?**

**Me: As long as its not me.**

**Buttercup: Cool! *looks at Butch***

**Butch: 0_0 shit. *runs away***

**Buttercup: Get back here! I wanna hit you! *chases him***

**Blossom: They need to get along…**

**Me: Well anyways, review please. P.S. I sorta forgot to include the Limbo ring, so I'm gonna stretch it and make another story after I'm done with this one.**


	7. Journey to the Next Ring

**Me: Well I think it's shout out time.**

**Butch: Uh, I'd like to thank Mojo, for creating me, uh Him, even tho he was a bisexual jerk, and a-**

**Me: Hey! I'm giving the shout outs!**

**Butch: Well excuuuuuuuuse me!**

**Me: I'd like 2 give my friends, iiloveyouhhx3, Bubblycutie, Spark187, Jade Kelly, and its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. A big friendly shout out! You guys rule!**

**Butch:…I just realized that the first couple of your closest friends on this thing are girls…**

**Me&Ruffs: Sweetness.**

**Puffs: Grr. **

Everyone watched as Cleopatra prepared to bite. She was so close even Boomer's quicken wouldn't be fast enough. She made contact and everyone winced. They watched as her lifeless body fell off of Butch. Butch smiled and looked at the shocked expressions on his friends' faces.

"Awww, you really do care,"

"B-but how, you were, I saw," Buttercup was to happy to get her words straight so Blossom did it for her.

"We thought Cleopatra had you under her spell?"

"She did. But I broke out of it," Boomer walked up closer to get a better view of the miracle worker.

"How?"

"I, sorta remembered something about getting kicked by a certain someone in a certain spot if I cheated on her," Butch smiled proudly.

"Cool. So, what do we do now?" Brick asked looking around. Cleopatra slowly rose to her feet, her body seeping a red light from inside of it. (you'll find out more later)

"You die!" Her body fell apart in a fiery display, and the ground under their feet began to fall. Faster and faster they fell. Everyone watched as the walls seemed to go to fast for their eyes to handle.

"What do we do now!" Buttercup panicked. Everyone jumped as a giant rock crushed a huge hunk of the platform off, giving them less footing.

"Yell…scream….panic…" Butch said lazily. Everyone did just that. Another rock crushed another part of the platform, then other. The only part left was a small part that everyone could barely stand on. Everyone was clinging on to each other as a giant rock, bigger then all the previous rocks fell towards them.

"Jump!" Brick yelled pulling everyone off the platform. Everyone screamed as their freefall speed increased. Blossom stared at the now broken wall and saw a silver lining. She struggled to get her hands free.

"Here comes the ground!" Butch yelled. Blossom threw her yo-yo and it caught onto a statue hanging on the opposite side of the tower. They all swung and calmed down. Blossom swung them all up and caught onto the next statue and the next before they all crashed onto the ground.

"Man that was scary! I'm never going in the air again! Until I learn how to fly," Butch said jokingly. Everyone looked around and saw the vortex had slowed down. Probably because the boss of the realm was defeated. They saw the way they came and sighed.

"At least we're out of that ring…" Bubbles said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, two down, seven more to go," Boomer said putting his arm around her waist.

"Then let's go!" Buttercup said preparing to run forward.

"Wait!" She fell on her face.

"Ow. Alright, who said that?" Buttercup yelled. Everyone shook their heads.

"I did!"

"Oh. Its just Him. Hi Him! How ya doing!" Boomer yelled.

"Oh, just fine even though I'm in Hell,"

"…Sorry…"

"That's okay. I needed to tell you something important," Him slowly appeared in front of them.

"Well nice to see you Him," Brick said giving him a high five. He too fell on his face.

"Ow, what the Hell man?"

"I'm not really here. I'm just giving you some advice on the rest of the rings,"

"Which is…" Butch said still on the ground.

"You can't defeat them by regular attacks and energy shots. You need weapons,"

"Great," Brick said. "We don't have weapons," He said turning towards his brothers.

"Which is why I have some for you," Him said patiently. He reached behind his back and pulled out three cubes, each color coded. The ruffs picked up their colors. After studying them, Brick's cube turned into a star-shaped Yo-Yo. Butch's turned into a Hammer the same size as Buttercup's but with a mini hammer on the other end of the handle, and spikes around the rim. Boomer's turned into a Bubble Blower the size of Bubbles', but the top was a diamond shape and the bottom had another blower that was moon shaped.

"Cool," They said in sync.

"Sorry about the lack of originality. But you should have a better chance of getting through the rings with those," Him said.

"Thanks Him,"

"I gota go. See you all later. Oh, and try not to touch ANY kind of liquid here," And with that, he vanished.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch were testing out their new weapons. Brick swung his yo-yo at a rock and it wrapped around it. He pulled and the string cut the top half off. Boomer swung his bubble blower in a half circle and the bubbles from the top and bottom blowers mixed, making a bubble donut. Butch slammed his hammer on the ground and it sent a ripple across the ground.

"No wonder you guys use weapons. These things are pretty fun!" Brick said throwing his yo-yo up and down.

"Yeah, can we just go now?" Blossom said jealous of his cooler yo-yo. They started walking, and after a few minutes reached a cliff.

"How do we get down?" Bubbles said looking over the cliff.

"Over there!" Blossom yelled pointing her finger at some kind of rocks on the side of the wall. They were connected like a long pole. They walked over to it and noticed it could be used like a ladder.

"We can use this to climb down!" She said.

"But what is it made of?" Brick said poking the nearest rock.

"I don't know…"

"Let's just go already!" Butch said jumping over their heads and sliding down the rocks. They looked at each other then followed him. Suddenly Butch stopped.

"What's the matter bro?"

"There's no more rocks!"

"What do you mean there's no more rocks?" Buttercup yelled.

"There…aren't…any…more…rocks!" He yelled back. Brick looked down and noticed the ground was a skyscraper away.

"Just let go," He called down.

"What? Are you serious?" He yelled.

"Dude, we've fallen from higher before remember?"

"Oh yeah," Butch dropped down followed by Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and finally Brick. They all made a squish sound when the landed.

"What did I land in-eeeewwwww!" Bubbles wined. The ground was wet and slimy. A mysterious sticky substance stuck to their feet.

"What ring are we in now?" Boomer said trying to shake the substance off of him.

"I don't know, but I prefer Lust more," _SMACK! _"Ow! Buttercup!" She sat there whistling. Suddenly the ground shook and a giant creature grew from it. It had three heads, and the only sensory organs it had on its face were mouths. Mouth tentacles stuck out of the top of its worm-like head. The same kind of tentacles grew where its ears should be, and one giant mouth, big enough to swallow a bus lay in the center of its face. It had a turtle like body and a floppy neck. The middle head bit at another which bit back.

"What the fuck kind of ring is this?" Butch yelled out. The creature started sniffing the air when Him's voice returned.

"Watch out! That thing's name is Cerberus! Its only goal in life is to eat!"

"Really? I thought all of those mouths were for hearing us," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Be careful in this ring. Everything wants to eat you," Him said ignoring Buttercup's sassy remark. Cerberus let out a roar and a head snapped at our heroes and heroines.

"I repeat: What the fuck kind of ring is this?" Butch yelled out. Him sighed.

"You are in the third ring: Gluttony,"

**Me: Just ask me if you don't know what gluttony means. If you read the story you should.**

**Buttercup: Can I give a shout out?**

**Me: Maybe next time.**

**Buttercup: Aaawwww.**

**Me: review.**


	8. Weapon Practice

**Me: Just a reminder that I don't own or claim the rings of Hell(nor do I want them). I don't own the PPGZ and RRBZ, **

**Ruffs&Puffs: Damn right you don't!**

**Me: -_-. I only own the way the story is made.**

"God, damn that's a big ass worm!" Butch yelled. It roared and a head slammed down towards Brick. He dodged and shot a red energy ball at it. It hit but didn't faze it. The middle head started shaking, the skin on its neck swinging violently. Suddenly it hacked. A big wad of vomit flew towards everyone.

"Ew gross! So disgusting! That thing has zero manners!" Bubbles said looking at the wad slowly sink into the ground. In the background you could hear Boomer throwing up.

"Wait a second…" The vomit started to steam before burning a hole in the ground.

"It's some kind of stomach acid!" Brick streamed. All three heads shook violently before upchucking. They all danced around the vomit, careful not to touch it.

"Will you stop that!" Brick yelled throwing a volley of energy balls. They all hit Cerberus and one flew down its mouth and exploded. He simply shook it off.

"Aw come on! Are these things even worth something!" He yelled frustrated.

"The weapons! Use the weapons!" Butch yelled.

"Oh, right," Brick yelled. She shot forward and jumped towards Cerberus. He simply swung his head knocking him across the ground. He slid and almost fell into a foul smelling river that surrounded the platform.

"My turn," Butch ran towards Cerberus and jumped towards a head. Cerberus swung his head and Butch hit him on a white spot on his neck. Cerberus' heads all screamed in pain. Brick smiled.

"I think we've found its weak spot. He charged towards Cerberus again. This time he clung to his neck. "Alright time to end this!" He put his yo-yo between his middle and ring finger and continuously stab the white spot.

"That's a sharp yo-yo…" Buttercup yelled. The three girls were watching as their counterparts did all the work. Brick ran down the neck and jumped off just as the middle head snapped at him. He realized Cerberus was standing in the foul smelling liquid. His first thought was to hold his breath and attack when the cost was clear, but he remembered Him's words.

"_Oh, and try not to touch ANY kind of liquid here," _

Brick panicked and threw his yo-yo upward. It pierced into the upper part of Cerberus' skin. Brick swung forward, his feet barely an millimeter away from the liquid. He kicked forward to get more speed and the yo-yo attempted to follow. It cut into Cerberus' skin as Brick spun around. He got over it and prepared to fall onto the platform.

_Yank it…_

"_What?"_

_Yank It! _

Brick yanked the yo-yo and it sliced off one of Cerberus' heads. It spun lifelessly in the air before burning like Cleopatra. Brick landed and looked at the yo-yo. _Did it just…talk to me?_

"Brick look out!" Brick looked back to see the inside of Cerberus' middle mouth. _Shit._

"Brick!" Boomer yelled. He spun his bubble blower in a half circle, making the Donut Bubble. He swung at it and it flew towards Brick.

"Brick jump!" Brick looked back to see the special bubble coming towards him. He jumped through the hole and it hit Cerberus. It exploded in its face and it swung around furiously. Brick got up slowly due to the sticky substance everywhere. He ran over to Boomer and the rest of the gang.

"Wow Boomer, the Donut Bubble isn't useless as I thought," Butch said laughing. Boomer snarled when Brick walked up.

"Thanks bro, I owe you one,"

"Then watch my back," Boomer said charging towards the middle head. He jumped and the left head attacked him. He used a laser to push himself out of harm's way. He slid across the stick ground, forming disgusting quenching noises.

"Aim for the white spots Boomer!" Brick yelled. Before Cerberus' left head could back away, Boomer jumped on it and stabbed it with the diamond side of his bubble blower. Cerberus' head screamed in pain and reared up. Boomer lost his grip and started to fall.

_Use the moon…_

"Huh?"

Use the moon side!

Boomer slammed the moon side of his bubble blower in Cerberus' neck. Its curved side made it slide to the bottom of his neck, cutting through it easily. He reached the other side and yanked it like Brick did his yo-yo. Cerberus' left head spun like his right and burned just like it. Boomer landed and looked at his bubble blower. _It…spoke to me?_

"Boomer! Pay attention!" Boomer looked up to see Butch had knocked back Cerberus before it could eat him. Cerberus seemed unfazed about the lost of its other two heads. It upchucked more at Butch and Boomer has they jumped around.

"I'm tired of this! Boomer! Throw me up!" Butch yelled.

"Uh, okay," Boomer grabbed Butch's arm and launched him into the air. Butch hit Cerberus' chin, sending his head backwards. Butch prepared to slam his head with his hammer again, but something happened…

"Cerberus! Spit that out! You don't know where that's been!" Brick yelled. Cerberus had swallowed Butch in his attack. _Dammit why does all the really bad things happen to me?_ Butch yelled at himself. He was tightly wedged into Cerberus' esophagus. The skin and saliva rubbing against him like a too tight blanket. He could feel himself slowly crawling down his throat._ Damn, I'm gonna fall inside his stomach and melt! _Butch panicked and started shooting random energy blast. None of them did any good.

_Give me energy…_

"_What?"_

_Give me energy…_

"_Am I imaging things? Who's talking?" _Butch noticed the voice came from his hammer.

_GIVE ME ENERGY!_

"_Damn, all right!" _Butch grabbed the hammer and focused his energy into.

_Outside…_

Brick and Boomer and the girls were attacking with everything they had. The remaining head was extremely evasive. Suddenly his head started glowing green. His remaining head jerked left. Then right. Up. Down. His head shook violently before exploding and sending Butch flying into the sky. Butch landed with a loud _SPLAT _sound. Everyone rushed to his side.

"_Sniff Sniff_. Ew, dude. You smell awful!" Boomer yelled smelling his brother.

"So how does it feel to be on the wrong side of the fork Butch?" Brick joked. Butch looked down at the sticky substance clinging onto his skin and cloths.

"Eh. Can't complain," He joked back. Not to soon after, steam slowly rose from Butch's body.

"Hot…hot…Hot hot HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! DAMN THAT FUCKING STINGS!" Butch now ran around in circles chanting the word hot like a parrot learning a new word.

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!"

"Bubble Popper!" Bubbles incased him inside a bubble that dissolved the dissolver. He exited and hugged Bubbles.

"Thank you thank you!" Bubbles giggled. Everyone looked over to where Cerberus' now headless body slowly burned like Cleopatra's, leaving some kind of white, face shaped bridge to the other side.

"Well," Blossom started. "Let's go,"

**Me: I'm just saying it because some people my mistake it as my own.**

**Butch&Buttercup: Uh huh. Whatever.**

**Bubbles: Guys! They're done reading the story!**

**Boomer: Don't forget to review!**


	9. Teamwork Gets the Job Done

**Me: Okay, just to recap, Bang sucked all the negative energy out of the negative world and self-destructed because of the loss of Blurry. The dark energy sent everything straight to Hell, including our heroes and heroines. They have passed the first and second ring of Hell and they are now traveling through the third. But what ever happened to Bang?**

**Buttercup: Who gives a crap what that little bastard is doing? I hope he's burning right now.**

**Bang: Well that's not nice…**

**All: Bang?**

**Me: How is everyone getting in here?**

**Bang: Blossom left the door open.**

**All but Blossom: *glares at her***

**Blossom: Uh, hehe. Sorry.**

Somewhere deep in Hell, not inside of any ring, someone lies…enjoying himself.

Bang sat happily inside a small pool of boiling hot water. He let his tail stick out of the water and waved his finger to the beat of the song he was singing:

_They're coming to take me away, haha,_

_They're coming to take me away, hoho,_ _hehe, haha,_

_To the Funny Farm, where life is beautiful __**all**__ the time,_

_And I'll be happy to see those nice young men with their clean white coats,_

_And they're coming to take me away! Haha!_

_To the Happy Home, with trees, and flowers, and chirping, birds,_

_Basket weavers who sit and smile, and twiddle their thumbs and their toes,_

_And they're coming to take me away! Haha!,_

_They're coming to take me away, haha!_

_They're coming to take me away, hoho!,_

_They're coming to take me away!_

_They're coming to take me away!_

Humming the beats of the song as he sang louder and louder.

_They're coming to take me away!_

_**They're coming to take me away!**_

After the line was over, a blue demon with a plate of various drinks and foods walked over and bowed at Bang as he climbed out of the 'hot tub', not bothering to cover himself up.

"H-here's you-ur f-f-food s-sir," Bang stopped drying himself off and stood there with his tail swaying back and forth.

"S-sir?" Suddenly blood filled the ground, the walls, the hot tub. Bang stood there, eyes wide open and blood stains on his face. The demon's lifeless body sliced in a perfect, vertical half. Bang stood there, his face emotionless. His smile slowly spread ear to ear and he bared his fangs, grasping his murder weapon in one hand and continuously blasted with the other one, chanting the lyrics to the song:

_They're coming to take me away!_

_They're coming to take me away!,_

_They're coming to take me away!_

_They're coming to take me away!,_

He stood there, the demon's body practically blown to oblivion. His entire body blood soaked. He licked the blood from the left corner of his mouth and laughed. He swung his weapon at the air in front of him.

"Watch out Boomer! Little bro Bang is comin for ya!" He then fell into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

_Back with our heroes…_

The ground squished under everyone's feet as they marched forward. The looked around and tried their best to keep from upchucking.

"This entire place looks like someone's gut. It's making me sick!" Butch said with his hand covering his mouth.

"Well the faster we walk the faster we-" Brick was interrupted as a giant worm-like creature burst out of the ground and placed him in its mouth. The worm was wide enough to swallow them whole, it had no eyes, and it had human teeth.

"Brick!" Blossom fired a laser at the creature. It swung its head and deflected it. Brick pushed one side of its mouth with his foot and the other with his hand and head. When he had enough room, he place his yo-yo between his index and middle finger and slammed it into the bottom of the worm's mouth. It shrieked in pain and let him go. It buried itself under ground and it could be heard running off.

"Well that was close. You okay bro?"

"I'm fine Butch. This ring isn't safe to hold still in. We have to move faster," He said shaking the saliva off his yo-yo and hands.

They walked a little faster then normally and watch for the slightest amount of movement. They eventually reached a hole in the ground. It had rocks taller then them surrounding the hole.

"Those rocks look like teeth…"

"Let's just hope they don't move,"

"I'll go first," Butch jumped down the hole to make sure it was safe for the others. As soon as he was reachable from the ground, another worm emerged from the ground and swiped at him. Butch struggled to open the worms mouth.

"Brother!" Brick yelled landing on the worms head. The worm shook him off and continued trying to chew Butch.

"I've…already been…eaten…once today!" Butch shot a green energy ball down the worm's throat. It screeched in pain and spit out Butch who rolled over and prepared and attack. Buttercup however beat him to it. She landed on its head and slammed it into the dirt. Butch pouted.

"Gota be quicker on the draw Butch," Brick said patting his brother's back.

"Can we hurry up and get out of this ring? This place is disgusting," Bubbles ask trying not to look at the intestine-like walls.

"She's right. We better keep moving," Blossom said stepping towards the only exit. As they approached, flames shot out of nowhere, sealing them inside the room.

"What the-" loud screeches were heard as demons slowly grew out of the ground.

"And those things are…" Butch started.

"Hell's Minions. They reside in all the rings off Hell, and they seek fights

With residents of Hell. Merely for the fun of it," Him's voice rang out.

"They have picked a fight with the wrong crew," Butch yelled out. Twelve Minions of Hell, all equipped with a crooked sword charged towards the group. Butch slammed his hammer upwards into one jaw and down into another's head, crushing it into the squishy floor.

Boomer charged towards another, kicking it high into the sky. One approached from behind and struck at him. He blocked with his bubble blower and back handed the demon, causing him to spin around. He plunged the diamond end of his bubble blower into the demon's back. The force pushed the demon forward. He pulled back and the demon who he kicked into the air's head feel into the moon end of the bubble blower. He pushed forward while simultaneously blasting the demon. He quickly spun the bubble blower causing the other demon's head to rip off.

Brick charged toward an incoming demon. He shot his yo-yo forward, piercing his stomach. The yo-yo wrapped around its head and latched onto its string. Brick pulled it and it cut the demon in half. He pulled back his yo-yo. Another demon attempted to slash him from behind. The yo-yo missed Brick and pierced through the demons face, leaving it lifeless.

Buttercup crushed the skull of a demon before blowing the other one into the oblivion.

Bubbles knocked one demon into the other, letting them stumble and fall over. She raised her bubble blower over her head a swung it. It engulfed them both in a bubble and imploded.

Blossom waited for a demon to approach her. Once in range, she wrapped her yo-yo around its neck. It dropped its weapon in surprise and clawed at the rope. She swung it around and around until its neck broke from the tight string. She turned to attack the last one but another worm shot out and devoured it. Two more grew from the ground and prepared to attacked our heroes.

"We don't have time for this crap!" Boomer yelled.

"Then combine your weapons," Him's voice once again rang in their ears.

"You can combine your weapons with your counterparts,"

"How? And hurry up and spill it!" Him didn't answer.

"Him? SHIT!" The worms charged towards everyone.

"Let's just try everything!" Brick and Blossom shot their yo-yos at the middle worm. Nothing happen. The worm had thicker skin the last couple. They all jumped out of the worms' way and tried to attack normally. It still didn't work.

"What now leader girl?" Buttercup asked. Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other and nodded. She held her bubble blower up and he held his in front of hers. They both lightly blew on the bubble blowers. Bubbles' bubble entered Boomer's and it came out diamond shaped. Two worms ducked under ground and the last took the bubble head on. The bubble punctured it in the diamond shape, leaving the part inside the bubbles sliced to nothingness and the part outside to fall to the ground.

"H-how did you,"

"We found a picture of us doing something in Lust Tower,"

"So we decided to try it out," They answered.

"Wait a minute. There were pictures?" Butch asked.

"Yeah. We didn't know what they were at first because we didn't have our weapons yet, so we ignored them,"

"What did another one say…Oh yeah! Buttercup hold out your hammer and Butch you hit it with yours!"

"Uh, okay," They said in unison. Buttercup stood on the left and Butch on the right. A worm emerged from the ground and quickly charged towards them. Buttercup outstretched her hammer and Butch cocked back. He swung full force and on contact, the hammers merged and tripled in size. The force from Butch shot the hammer forward like a missile. The incoming worm hit it head on and it seemed to get splattered everywhere like road kill.

"Whoa,…"

"Okay, now Blossom, Brick, you guys hold your yo-yos in the same hand," They did so and after a small while, felt it vibrating. The parted hands and a giant yo-yo fell to the ground. It had a regular yo-yo on the outside and Brick star shaped yo-yo was twice as big and was in the middle. The string wasn't attached.

"Uh, how are we supposed to use this?" Brick said raising his hand. The yo-yo didn't move.

"This looks like a waste off effort," Blossom commented. She too raised her hand and the yo-yo rose up. They looked at the floating yo-yo then at each other.

"Well it looks like you guys have to move in sync," Boomer said leaning on his bubble blower. They smiled at each other and threw their hands back. The worm burst out directly in front of them and charged downwards. They threw their hands forward and the yo-yo started spinning and buzzing like a chainsaw. The worm bit down on it and it cut it directly in half, its blood showering everything as the yo-yo spun. They pulled it back and it separated.

"That was coolness," Brick said smiling holding his star yo-yo. The fire concealing the door vanished and the jumped through it. After they landed, they heard a loud snapping sound. They turned around to see nothing but teeth. The door was a mouth and it snapped shut.

"…Whoa," They looked around the area to see souls nothing but skin and bones, wallowing in the mud like pigs.

"What's going on to these souls?" Bubbles asked.

"They are the souls of people who practically buried themselves with food on Earth. On Earth what they could never get enough, here, they will be forever denied,"

"Well look who's back,"

"Sorry Butch. I had a little trouble down here where I am," Him said sadly.

"But do not worry about me, you must charged forward, and do not step in the muck! The last mouth is the one you should enter," Him's voice died out.

"Well, let's go!" They charged forward, jumping from platform to platform, careful not to fall in the mud, or let a soul grab them and pull them in. They reached the last mouth and it started snapping and chewing on some unseen thing. They timed it right and one-by-one jumped through it. On the other side, they saw a white and silver portal.

They studied it silently before Brick walked forward. He stepped through the portal without muttering a word to the others. They all looked at each other and nodded. They walked through the portal to see Brick frozen in fear(or something like that). Butch walked forward and waved his hand in front of Brick's face.

"Hello. Earth to leader boy! You still in there?" Brick's eyes didn't focus. They only quivered. They all looked towards the way Brick was looking and quivered as well. They all watched as a disgusting demon picked up a by standing soul and bit into it. The demons had rolls upon rolls on their arms and legs. Their earlobes hung past their shoulder and they had mouths where their hands should be. They continued to eat the cowering souls around them.

"Those things are disgusting!" Buttercup yelled out.

"Those things," Him started.

"Are the Gluttons,"

**Me: Gluttons are gross! Dx**

**Buttercup: *Annoyed* You're forgetting something again.-_-**

**Me: What? Oh yeah. I am starting to put links to pictures of the demons of Hell. As the story progresses, I'll add more and more. Don't forget to check it out. (^_^)**


	10. Inside Job

**Me: This is an ****alert for all the 'Close Bonding' fans:**

**I'm having a poll deciding if I should make a Miyako/BubblesXBoomer chapter onto the story. I'm going on a trip Saturday to the water park so you have until I come back to vote(School's gona start soon! Dx T-T).**

**Gir: Yo face gona spring a leak!**

**Me: (Sarcastically) Yes Gir, my face is leaking. Anyway read the story.**

The Gluttons slowly stood up on their stubby legs and looked towards our heroes who back off.

"I don't know if I should fight or throw-up," Butch said turning his face. The Gluttons all raised their hands over their heads and started stomping rapidly. The floor itself shook under their massive weight.

"Their going to bring down the house!" With one final stomp, the floor crumbled and the ruffs and puffs fell into three different rooms, each with one Glutton. They were out of the disgusting organ rooms and into a marvel covered one, much to Bubbles liking.

"Everyone okay?" Brick yelled through the walls. He and Blossom landed in the middle, Boomer and Bubbles to the right, and Butch and Buttercup to the left.

"We're find over here!"

"Us too!" The Gluttons yelled and snapped all three mouths at them.

"What do we do now?" Boomer asked standing in front of Bubbles. Butch yelled through the walls.

"We fight like we've done this whole time!" Butch charged towards the Glutton.

"Take this you giant tub of lard!" But punched deep into the Glutton's fat. His arm now elbow deep into it. Butch pulled out but his hand was stuck.

"Ok eww. That feels, so, so gross," The Glutton looked down at Butch trying to pry his fist out. Butch put both feet on the Glutton and pushed with them and pulled his hand. The Glutton still just stared.

"Fine! Take this!" Butch's arm glowed inside the Glutton's fat and shot a rapid barrage of energy. All it did however was make its fat jiggle.

"So, gross," The Glutton placed Butch's free arm in its mouth arm and bit down.

"Aargh!" Butch screamed.

"Buttercup! What's going on over there?"

"Uh, the fat thing just bit Butch's left arm with its right arm,"

"AAhhh!"

"Okay, now it pulled his right arm out of its belly fat and bit into it with its left one,"

"Well help him!" Buttercup smirked.

"Ok, ok," Butch placed his feet beside the Glutton's face to keep out of its main mouth.

"Back…off…bitch!" Butch now had the Glutton's arm fully out stretched and blasted inside the mouths biting him. Smoke came out of all of its mouths and its nose. It started coughing and let go.

Butch looked at his arms which had deep bite marks on them.

"Butch! I'm here to help!"

"Sheesh! You picked one Hell of a good time to start!"

Boomer and Bubbles were jumping around the Glutton, determined not to let it touch them. The Glutton charged forward and almost caught Boomer.

"How can something so fat move so fast?" He yelled dodging another bite attempt. Boomer and Bubbles ran beside each and watched it slowly walk towards them. They prepared for another rush attempt, but instead, its belly jiggled furiously.

"What is it doing now?" The Glutton roared and vomit flew across the room. It swung its head in a sprinkler motion for maximum range. Boomer and Bubbles yelled gross repeatedly while dancing around the spray of stomach acid.

"Gluttons, are, disgusting," Boomer said holding up his weapon. The looked(unwillingly) at the vomit on the floor and it steamed and bubbled and ate through the floor.

"…Deadly…,"

Blossom and Brick repeatedly beat the Glutton with their yo-yos, doing little good. The Glutton grabbed Blossom's yo-yo and swung her across the room.

"Blossom!" Blossom hit the wall hard enough to knock the air out of her. The Glutton charged towards her, snapping the whole way. Brick jumped in front of her and blasted full force at the Glutton. The Glutton was engulfed with red energy.

"When the smoke cleared, the Glutton was unfazed. The laser did nothing but move it.

"Blossom! Catch your breathe and I'll hold it off!" Brick said charging back towards the now infuriated Glutton. Blossom staggered to her feet, leaning on the wall for support. She slipped and wiped some dirt off the wall.

She focused on the wall and saw more drawings. The drawings were of someone facing the Gluttons. They showed the Gluttons eating the people stabbing and slashing their bodies. She wiped off more dirt and kept looking at the drawings.

The next set was of the Gluttons catching on fire when an attack reached their insides. Blossom instantly had an idea.

"Brick! We have to attack down their throats! And I have the perfect combo!"

"Okay, how do we do it?" Brick said once again sidestepping the Glutton.

"…Dammit! Why can't we do that shadow thing like Bang and Blurry used to do!"

"You can!" Him's voice rang in their ears.

"You just have to raise/lower your powers to the same level!"

"And how do we do that?"

"Simply calm down or flare up to sync your energy level,"

"Do you wanna try Brick?"

"Sure. Whatever gets the fat guy off my case sooner!" Brick got some space from the Glutton and stood beside Blossom. They focused on their energy levels and each other's. Brick calmed down to much and Blossom's energy flared too wildly.

"Dammit this is harder then Him explained it!"

"Let's just try again Brick," The focused and got it right. Their shadows mixed and they mimicked each other.

"Okay, how do I do what you do?"

"Just relax your muscles or something," The Glutton charged towards them and Blossom jumped to the left, meaning Brick jumped to the right. They dodged and kneed both sides of its face, causing it to stumble backwards. They turned around and connected their yo-yos, turning it into a saw. The Glutton screamed and they threw the yo-yo down its throat. It sawed through it and burst out the other side.

It struggled to reach them to remove it and they threw their hands back in an ark, causing the yo-yo to ark inside the Glutton, cutting it in half, and setting in on fire like Cerberus.

"Awesome! We beat it!"

"Don't celebrate just yet. We have to tell everyone else how to beat them,"

**Me: I know, I know, its short. I wanted to hurry up and post it up.**


	11. A Little Detour

**Me: I know I've been complaining about this for a while, but I'm gona do it again anyway: School's gona start back soon! Dx**

**Buttercup&Butch: What? NOOOOOOOOO!**

**MeButtercup&Butch: *in a huddle crying***

**Bang: Crybabies. Why don't you get over it and, *pulls out bazooka* blow it up!**

**Me: YES! *takes a bazooka***

**Iiloveyouhhx3: *Walks in* Hey! What did I tell you about that bazooka?**

**Me: But…school go boom…**

**Iiloveyouhhx3: *takes my bazooka***

**Me: -_-…start the story…**

Butch and Buttercup danced around the frustrated Glutton. Blossom's voice rang through the wall.

"Buttercup! You have to attack its insides! You can't penetrate its fat skin!"

"Ok, and how do you suppose we do that?" Buttercup dodged another acid spray.

"I don't know! Figure something out!" Buttercup snarled and ran towards the Glutton.

"Eat on this you tub of lard!" Buttercup slammed her hammer into the Glutton's head and it stumbled backwards. It tried to get up, failing miserably.

"Suck on this!" Butch threw his arm up and a small green orb formed. It quickly turned into a giant butcher's knife. Butch grabbed it and slammed it down the Glutton's throat. He pulled it up and sliced it in half. It caught on fire and burned like the others.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"You didn't expect Brick and Boomer to learn new tricks and me being the weakest link did you?" Buttercup fought a smile.

Bubbles and Boomer dodged the charging Glutton. Bubbles held her bubble blower up and Boomer held his in front of hers. They both lightly blew on the bubble blowers. Bubbles' bubble entered Boomer's and it came out diamond shaped. The Glutton charged and ate the bubble.

"That didn't go as planned," Boomer sulked. The Glutton prepared to step forward, but its stomach slowly expanded. It expanded and expanded until the bubble slowly emerged from its mouth and ears. The bubble encased it and it glowed white. It exploded and was absolved.

"…that works too,"

"Bubbles! Boomer! Can you hear me?" Blossom yelled.

"Loud and clear Blossom! We're okay over here!" Blossom prepared to yell again but the walls sank back into the ground.

"…Oh," They regrouped and thought of their next plan.

"Okay, we beat the Gluttons. Where do we go now?"

"They next ring. Duh,"

"Well of course the next ring Bubbles! I meant how do we get there!" Bubbles prepared to speak, but a strong wind started blowing. It started a small breeze, then it swept them off their feet.

They all raised into the air and flew towards a wall. The wall opened up and a white portal stood to the other side. They all one-by-one flew inside screaming with Butch being the last.

"This really suuuuuuucks!"

_Meanwhile, in some other part of Hell…_

"Come on! You guys aren't even trying! Put some strength into it! Put up your arms. ATTACK ME!" Bang was fighting and army of Hell's Minions, obviously easily defeating them all.

"Can't you guys do any better than that? I'm not even trying!" He was telling the truth. They attacked by the hundreds, and not just aimlessly rushing into battle. They had strategize plans for taking out the demon child. But no matter where or how hard they attacked, he would slay them in the blink of an eye.

"Come on, where's the excitement? I want action!" Then, all different kinds of demons rose from the ground. They all charged at Bang.

"That's a lot better! Come and get me! Destroy me!" Bang laughed as the demons were 1-by-1(sometimes 5-by-1) fell at his hands. He prepared to attack another demon but a roar was let out. The other demons cowered and back off as six Guardian Demons slowly approached Bang. They were seven foot tall fallen angels, with the upper body of a man, and the lower of a goat. Their heads had long jagged horns and wore only a loincloth. They all had giant swords held in their hands.

The leader pointed at Bang and roared.

"Finally! I real fight!" Bang charged at the incoming Guardians and started charging silver energy into his right hand. The energy morphed until it was the shape of a scythe.

The scythe's handle was a little taller then Band and looked like someone's spine. Its blade was as long as his arm and three times its height. He swung his scythe and cut a Guardian in half.

A Guardian swung its sword at him and he blocked it with the scythe's handle. He swung his scythe around at its neck. He pushed his feet against its chest. Bang pushed one time and the Guardian's head came off and Bang did a back flip.

In his flip the clicked the scythe and the blade flip out like a pocket knife. He threw it forward and it extended, piercing through another Guardian's mouth. It went all the way through and hit the ground. Bang flipped over the Guardian, causing the scythe to bend, much to the Guardian's discomfort. Another Guardian ran to help and the scythe broke free from the ground, flying forward due to Bang bending it. Its blade cut through the sliced the assisting Guardian in half and sent the other into the air. He slammed the scythe downward and the Guardian was cut in half also. Another Guardian attacked from behind and Bang reached over his head and cut the Guardian's head and shoulder off.

The leader Guardian slowly stepped forwards. Bang charged forward and held up his scythe. The Guardian swiped his sword and Bang slid under it. He uppercut the demon's chin and it went into the air. He slammed the scythe down so it went into its gut. He slammed it into the ground and withdrew his scythe and ran towards it. The Guardian slowly got up holding his wound. He looked up and Bang stabbed his scythe into his chest. The Guardian looked down and jabbed his hand through its forehead.

Bang watched as the Guardian caught aflame and slowly burned to ashes. He couldn't help but snicker. A voice came from behind him.

"They've made it to the forth ring. Bang snickered again.

"And you want me to send them on a little detour," He turned around towards the figure.

"Right? Lucifer?" There was a man made completely out of smoke that seemed to be erasing himself smiling at Bang. Besides being made of smoke he looked completely normal.

"You learn fast my son of chaos. I want you to buy time for your plan to take effect,"

"Of course father. I'll get right to it," Lucifer turned and flew off. "After all, I can have anyone stronger then me, can I?" Bang grew his wings and flew towards the forth ring.

_Back With Our Heroes…_

The ruffs and puffs flew through the portal and landed on their faces. They all stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Well that was a little anticlimactic,"

"You probably don't even know what that means Butch,"

"Nope. Just thought it would sound good at a time like this," Everyone sweat dropped and continued along the path. Bubbles came to a stop.

"What is it? Do you hear something?" Bubbles slumped to the floor and sat there.

"I'm tired," Everyone sighed.

"Come to think of it, we haven't rested for awhile,"

"Your right Blossom. We haven't sat down since we heard about Bang's tower,"

"Okay, but this place still creeps me out so hurry up and rest!" Buttercup yelled. After five minutes they could hear the flapping of wings.

"I bet its,"

"Bang," Boomer snarled.

"Why hello brothers and sister-in-laws. How are you enjoying your stay?"

"Just let us out of here Bang!"

"Yeah! We don't deserve this!" Everyone but Boomer argued and yelled at Bang. He thought of why Bang sent them here and how to get out. He thought of something.

"Bang,"

"Hm? Yes Big Bro Boomer?"

"Where's Blurry?" Bang's smile quickly flipped upside down. "She was a demon just like you. She killed and sinned and did everything you did. So she's rotting down here, isn't she?" Bang face was now emotionless.

"If she was in here I wouldn't be bothering stopping you right now. I'd be spending time with her because I can get anyone out of suffering down here," Bang hung his head. "Its not that simple,"

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not like my brothers. I was a temporary toy for Him. As soon as Boomer and the Powerpuff Girls were dead, he would have gotten rid of me, and he knows it," Everyone listened in the utmost interest. "So I struck first. Beside, this is my soul your looking at. I blew my body up down to the last cell,"

"But how are you not like your brothers?" Bubbles asking probably trying to at least stall a fight.

"I have no soul,"

"W-what?"

"That's impossible! You just said that was your soul we're looking at!" Bang smirked.

"Let's just say after my resurrection, I not only stole Him's body, but his soul, morphing it into mine,"

"His soul?"

"Yes. I didn't know anything other then my creation method, so Blurry was too made without a real soul. My goal was to destroy you all and then use one of yours to give her one," He's smile melted away. "But I never got the chance," Everyone was surprised that the devil's child was actually depressed over someone. They jumped as he pointed his finger at them.

"Hehe. Now for you guys too go on a trip," He snapped his fingers and a red and black portal appeared around their feet. Hands shot out and grabbed whatever they could, pulling them into the portal.

"Ugh. You won't get away with this Bang!"

"Stupid Butch," Red and Black fogged everyone's vision. "I already have,"

**Me: Give me back my bazooka!**

**Butch: You think he's gonna get his bazooka back?**

**Everyone else: no**

**Bubbles: Well review while he's busy!**


	12. Halloween Town

**Me:…**

_(A Song fic. The song: This is Halloween. Its better to listen to the song and read the left. Or skip it all together.)_

Everyone landed on their butts, cursing Bang.

"Are we in any ring?"

"I don't think so. It looks like a city," Butch slowly studied the area.

"Where are we?" He asked them. Suddenly, music came from everywhere. They turned to see a stampede of creatures walking with the music.

_Boys, and, Girls, of, every, age, _The ruffs and puffs cowered as more demons marched around them.

_Wouldn't you, like to see, something strange? _Several Demons threw up their hands and made faces. They pick them up and carry them towards the city.

_Come with us, and you will see, _They make it to the edge of the city and they put them down.

_This our town of Halloween, _They are pushed and shoved into the city.

_This, is, Halloween, This, is, Halloween, _Pumpkins appear in the air over their heads.

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night, _The pumpkins home in on them and they dodge. They explode after touching the ground.

_This, is, Halloween, Everybody make a scene, _A Demon walks by and a twin demon pops out of its stomach.

_Trick or Treat til the neighbors go and die of fright! _A demon attacks another and it blows up_. _The ruffs and puffs run off.

_Its our town. Everybody scream! _A demon sits quietly then screams on _scream_, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears.

_In this town of Halloween, _The Demons all go their separate ways.

_I, am the one hiding under your, bed, _Demon that fits description pops out of the ground clawing and biting at the ruffs and puffs.

_Teeth grown sharp, and eyes glowing red! _Butch dodges a claw swipe and Buttercup dodges a bite.

_I, am the one, hiding under your stairs, _Butch bumps into a tall demon fitting the description.

_Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair, _Giant spiders crawl out of the demon's head and chases the heroes.

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween, _Group runs from giant spiders.

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, _Giant cat like creature joins the chase. They blast at it and the spiders.

_In this town, we call home, everyone hails to the pumpkin song, _A little girl slowly walked up to them.

_In this town, don't we love it now? _The little girl's smile spreads ALL the way across her face.

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! _The girl turns into a demon where the top of its head isn't connected.

_Around that corner and, hiding in the trash can, _The ruffs and puffs run around a corner from the girl.

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and now you'll SCREAM! _A monster jumps out at _SCREAM_

_This is Halloween, Red and black, and slimy green, _A monster drools black and red blood, and another pulls back its jaws to show green saliva.

_Aren't, you, scared? _Demons walk by questioning them.

_Well that's just fine, _A big demon bows at them.

_Say it once, say it twice, _A tiger-like demon appears, then doubles at _twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice, _A mini demon drops giant dice and the ruffs and puffs start running from them.

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night, _They see a shadow on the moon and the moon looks as if its bleeding.

_Everybody SCREAM! Everybody SCREAM! _A monster screams in everyone's ears at both _SCREAM!_s

_In our town of Halloween,_

_I am the clown, with the tear away face! _A clown comes and rips his face off in front of them.

_Here in a flash, and gone without a trace! _It disappears at _trace, _and everyone huddles up.

_I am the 'who' when you call, 'who's there?' _They turn around at _there?_, and see nothing.

_I am the wind blowing through your hair, _A soft wind blows through their hair sending chills down their spines.

_I am the shadow on the moon at night, _ A shadow appears on the moon shaped like a gremlin.

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright, _The shadow turns into a picture of the ruffs and puffs being hung.

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,_

_Tender Lumplings every, where,_

_Life's no fun without a good scare, _Kid demons jump out and scare the ruffs and puffs as they start running.

_That's our job, but we're not mean, _A male demon leans in around Boomer on the first part and a female demon wraps arm around Bubbles on second.

_In our town of Halloween, _Both demons walk off.

_In this town, don't we love it now? _A small, mayor like demon walks up in a suit and a cane.

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! _He turns into a giant werewolf.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, _A giant skeleton with a suit steps out of the ground.

_And scream like a banshee, make you jump, out of your, SKIN! _He appears beside the group and screamed, scaring everyone.

_This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy!_

_Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin Patch, _The skeleton steps onto a platform that slowly rises.

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King NOW! _

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,_

_In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song, _Kid demons sing this part.

_La, la la la, la la la, la, la, la, la la la, la la la, la, la, la, la la la, la la la, la la la, la la la, _

_WEEEEEEEEEE! _All demons throw their hands up and a black and red portal comes beneath the ruffs and puffs.

They come out the portal where Bang sent them. The portal spit them out, sending them flying over the clearing. They all look at the portal, their hearts almost breaking free of their bodies. Butch broke the heavy panting silence.

"Wooooooooooooooow…Let's do that again!" Butch said running towards the portal. Brick and Boomer grabbed him.

"Butch we've already wasted enough time! Bang's stalling us!"

"Yeah do stop acting so stupid!"

"Ahh come on! That was the best hunted house I've ever seen!"

"Just come on already dude! We're running out of time!"

**Somewhere in the Middle of the US**

"Sir, We've lost all of our ammunition. The energy is coming from all sides and getting closer,"

"What about getting a plane and jetting out of here soldier?"

"We won't have enough time for lift off, and the energy is too high anyway Mr. President,"

"I see," Everyone watched as the dark energy got closer and closer.

"Gentlemen…serving and leading you, and the United States have been the greatest honor of my life,"

"Same here Mr. President," The Soldiers saluted as did the President as the dark energy engulfed them, and now had the entire planet under its grasp…

**Back with the puffs ruffs…**

"Suddenly, as the walked to the next ring, Hell shook.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" Blossom yelled as she and the rest stumbled around. The shaking stopped, and Butch noticed what he thought made it shake.

"Uh, guys? Please tell me I'm seeing things…" They looked into the sky to see Earth, fully aflame, floating in the air over their heads.

"Is that EARTH?" They yelled in unison.

"Yes. You all were to late. Bang's dark energy has consumed the entire planet, and everyone on it…" Him said.

"But, what about the people on it?"

"I'm sorry Bubbles, but they all are now somewhere in Hell. Even the smallest speck of sin will now choose where they will spend eternity," Everyone was silent.

"The children are okay though, right?"

"Wrong. Even the innocent children reside in some ring of Hell,"

"No,"

"I'm sorry Bubbles," Bubbles was now sobbing in her hands, crying full force at the thought of more of those babies being turned into those things in the second ring and Limbo.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked comforting her.

"Bang…" She replied.

"I'll never forgive you," She looked up and had pure anger in her eyes.

**Somewhere deeper in Hell**

Bang was watching them in a montior. "Awe big sis Bubbles. I won't have it any other way,"

**Me: The next chapter will be longer. I promise.**

**Review!**


	13. Finally On Track

**Me: Sorry I haven't uploaded a FULL chapter. I'm in high school now, and my mom says I have to get serious…like that'll happen…-_- Anyway, while in school, all my ideas from Elementary on up came crashing back on me. So I started them. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

They now entered the next ring of Hell. Souls were forced to roll rocks three times there size up a seemingly endless hill, just for it to roll back down when they neared the top. There were multitudes of machines. Each machine either buried them under the gold and riches they craved so much, or sent them through the gold making process, squeezing their blood from their bodies in place of the liquid gold. (need more info PM me)

"Wow. There's enough money here to give everyone in the world three mansions, anything to fill 'em with, 6 cars, and STILL have some left over!"

"Just sum it up by saying you could buy the world," Blossom added. Buttercup and Butch's eyes gleamed at the reds words. Gold literally rained from the sky. The reds jumped in front of the greens.

"Butch!"

"Buttercup!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"The reason these people are here is because they would have done the same thing you were going to do,"

"And?"

"AND, guys, that means your going to end up here when you die!"

"Either that or violence…" Boomer whispered.

"What'd you say?" Buttercup yelled.

"Or anger…" Boomer said leaning back.

"Awww. I hate to see children quarrel,"

"Quarrel? Who says that anymore?" They turned to see what looked like a Glutton fall from the sky. He had hoof-like hands, and his skin and flesh was torn off at some spots. His left eye was completely covered by being so over-weight.

"And, you would be…?" Butch said.

"I am the boss of the circle of both Gluttony, and Greed. I have been the biggest glutton, and greediest man on the planet. Both titles I am, honored, to have,"

"Well what do you want?" Bubbles asked kindly knowing the answer.

"Lucifer promised me 1,000 years without punishment if I got rid of you young ones for him,"

"Who's Lucifer?" The demon smiled.

"Bang's, father…," And with that he pulled out a giant, jewel-encrusted cross, and charged at the group at unpredictable speed. They all easily dodged his first swings, throwing in a few insults at how his size made him slow. He threw his cross at Buttercup, who ducked, causing it to land behind him.

"Is that all you got?" Buttercup taunted. The demon smiled and pulled out another cross, exactly like the other.

"Uh,…where'd you get that?"

"Buttercup look out!" Blossom yelled. She turned to see the cross behind her vibrating wildly. She backed off and the cross sent out a wave of energy. It knocked her towards the demon, who slammed the other cross into her jaw. She was sent flying high into the air, her mouth bleeding almost like a fire hydrant. She looked up to see the demon way in the air falling towards her. The demon slammed the cross into her chest, then her to the ground. She spat up more blood.

"Buttercup!" Butch and Boomer ran to her assistance. Butch made a small energy ball and prepared to slam it into his back. The demon turned around almost on queue, and slammed the cross into his jaw, sending him rolling across the ground.

Butch landed on a pile of gold. It hurt more then he thought it would. As he prepared to get up, a various amounts of hands grabbed him. They slowly began pulling him into the pile.

Boomer punched the demon in his face, not even making him flinch. The demon grabbed Boomer by his neck and slammed him into the ground. He then stomped on him, causing him to practically throw-up blood.

Bubbles ran to help Boomer while Blossom helped Buttercup.

"Buttercup! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Buttercup's head was wobbling as if she was dizzy.

"S-Shut up! It hurts when all six of you are screaming in my ear!" She fell unconscious.

Butch was now blasting random parts of the pile of gold, hoping to get free.

"Get…the fuck…OFF ME!" He yelled blowing the entire area into oblivion. The hands retreated into the pile of gold.

"Yeah you BETTER run!" He yelled. He was suddenly slammed in his side by an incredibly hard force. The demon had threw his cross like a boomerang, and it was now 'collecting' the ruffs and puffs. They were all slammed into the middle of a circular platform. The floors were like iron fishnets and melted gold were under the floors.

Their thoughts were interrupted as the ground shook. The looked up to see the demon holding yet another cross.

"Why is a demon fighting with a cross anyway?" Butch screamed.

"I guess I should give you all the information on the man who will beat you into an inch of your life," He slowly walked forward, dragging the cross as he went.

"My name is Alighiero. In my day I did what ever it takes to get what I wanted. Even if it meant starving a family or two, or three, or a hundred!"

"You are such scum!" Brick yelled at him.

"Of course I am boy! Do you think scum would reside in the Holy Kingdom? You really are a fool!"

"Shut up!" Brick charged towards Alighiero. Alighiero sidestepped and slammed his cross into Bricks back. Brick almost stumbled into the melt gold.

"Brick!" His team yelled as Alighiero picked him up by his neck.

"What are your thoughts of being a golden statue my boy?"

"Not very good," Brick choked out.

**Somewhere with Bang…**

Bang was watching Alighiero do his job. His smile grew into a smirk.

"Don't die too soon big brothers. After all, that's my job too kill you,"


	14. On a Roll!

**Me: School officially sucks.**

**Gir: With or without a straw.**

**Me: How does Zim do it?**

"I think you would make a wonderful statue my boy!" He said holding Brick by his neck.

"Let him go!" Blossom yelled charging energy into her yo-yo.

"Be gone child! This is art at work!" He yelled swinging his cross at her. Her yo-yo wrapped around his cross. He pulled her forward and slammed his cross into her head, sending her flying.

Buttercup was just getting up and rubbing her head when Blossom came crashing down on her.

"Kids. No respect these days," Alighiero said. "Now then, back to my statue" Brick cocked back his leg and kicked Alighiero in his chin. He lost his hold of Brick who cart wheeled to safety. He turned to face the regrouped team. "Some people pass up good opportunities," He smiled.

Blossom noticed he was standing on the edge of the gold pit.

"Guys, we have to push him in," She whispered to her teammates.

"Leave it to us," Brick said. "Guys! Rodyruff Pattern Serpent!" He screamed out. Brick ran in a straight line while Boomer and Butch crisscrossed across his path. Alighiero smiled as the boys came closer.

Boomer reached him first and attacked from the lower right. He did a diagonal jab towards the chin. Alighiero sidestepped to his left. Butch ran up and punched from his lower left the same way as Boomer. Alighiero dodged to his right, putting himself in the same place as before. Brick ran up to Alighiero and bent backwards in an ice-skating like pose, and did a back flip kick after a bit more bending, its power increased from the hold back. Alighiero move the top half of his body and dodged.

He grabbed Brick's leg and pulled him over his head. He then slammed him into the ground. He pulled him up and flung him across the room. The puffs looked at Brick sliding across the floor.

"*Sigh* Never send a ruff to do a puff's job, right ladies?" Blossom yelled holding up her yo-yo.

"Right!" The puffs yelled. They charged at Alighiero, who was to busy laughing at the ruffs' failure to notice them coming. Buttercup swung her hammer into his gut, bringing his head down. She moved and Bubbles jumped up and put her bubble blower around his neck. She skillfully swung around and threw him towards the ground in front of him. He looked up to see Blossom running at him. He got up but she did the ladder maneuver on him(You have probably seen it before. It's when you step on the stomach or leg, then the chest, and forcefully push off the face).

On his way to the ground, Blossom threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around him vertically. She yanked it and he flipped in the air right over her head. He quickly caught his balance and took out a small cross. He aimed it and shot it towards the ground. It hooked itself in and emitted energy to keep the puffs and ruffs from breaking it. He slowly started reeling in on his descent.

Boomer ran up and slammed himself into Alighiero. They both fell towards the gold below.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled.

"You fool! You've doomed us both!" Alighiero snarled holding Boomer towards the goal to land first.

"Ya, and?" Boomer said smirking. Alighiero's mouth spread opened wider and prepare to bite Boomer. Boomer head butted him, elbowed him in his jaw, then with the new found space, kicked his grip off him. He materialized his bubble blower and slammed the moon end into the wall, while Alighiero fell into the melted gold. The bubble blow dug through the ground before stopping, leaving Boomer's foot three inches from the gold. Boomer let out a sigh of relief.

"Bro! Don't worry! We're going to get you out!" Brick yelled. Boomer looked down and closed his eyes, calming himself down. He calmed down to soon, as Alighiero jumped out of the gold and grabbed his foot. Boomer looked down to see Alighiero covered in gold snarling at him.

"I told you you doomed us both!" Alighiero said. He pulled Boomer down and his foot entered the gold. Boomer winced in pain from the heat. Alighiero jumped a little higher then Boomer and prepared to slam a cross into him. Boomer shut his eyes and waited…and waited…and waited. He opened his eyes to see Alighiero frozen from the hardened gold. Dozens of hands slowly crept up and out of the gold, reached over Alighiero, and pulled him down with such force, he broke into pieces, and the gold's splash back drizzled on Boomer.

"Boomer! Are you still alive?" Butch yelled down.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He shot back.

"Hold on, we're going to get you out," Blossom yelled. She and Brick threw down their yo-yos in a swing set like way. Boomer got a good hold, dematerialized his bubble wand and was lifted up. Everyone saw his gold foot.

"Whoa, a gold tooth ain't got nothing on this," Butch said plucking his foot. It made that _ding ding _sound.

"I can't feel my toes!" Boomer whined. Bubbles tried to heal it but nothing happened.

"uh, Boomy,"

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"Your foot his completely gold. I mean, DOWN-TO-THE-BONE gold," She said sadly.

"So I'm stuck with a golden foot?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Great. Just Great!" He said getting up and pacing the floor.

"Well at least you can walk," Buttercup said looking at his foot. He glared at her and she shut up.

"Let's go. The next ring isn't to far away. Let's just go," Brick said. Everyone nodded and continued. They ran past the machines towards their next destination: Violence.

They reached another cliff and looked down into darkness.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Butch said jumping into the darkness. They looked at each other and followed. They all fell for about five minutes before hitting the ground. They saw two giant centaur statues, one male and one female, each holding two cages, pulling one out of and the other into what was thought to be lava. They switched which cage came up and which went down occasionally. Everyone walked closer to see souls trying desperately to get out of the magma, which was spread out as far as the eye could see.

"It's worst then a volcano in here!" Buttercup said.

"It would be," Him said. "If that were magma,"

"It's not? So what is it?" Brick asked.

"Welcome to violence, which has two different rings to itself. The ring you are currently in, is home to the river of boiling blood,"

"So wait, THAT'S BLOOD?" Boomer yelled.

"Yes. This part is the ring in which the men of the world who loved to bathe in the blood of man and jumped at the chance of war reside. Butch, Buttercup, watch yourself," They both rolled their eyes.

"So how do we get across?" Brick asked.

"Say please," Him said wrapping his arms around Blossom and Brick who almost jumped out of their skin.

"Him? What are you doing here?" Butch asked.

"Don't you remember? I told you I was in the fifth ring of Hell, and that's where you are," Him said laughing.

"Great. Thanks for waiting up. Now how do we get across the river, please?" Boomer said stretching please. Him smiled and waved a claw by the river. Several skyscraper high pillars shot out of blood.

"Now just hop, skip, and jump to the other side," Him sang. "But be warned, the river doesn't like to be crossed," He taunted floating backward into the air.

"Wait! Why won't you come with us?" Bubbles asked.

"I was stuck on that wheel thing for souls in Limbo. I'm stuck here, unlike you. Ta-ta," He said before disappearing. They looked at the pillars then each other.

"Well, better start moving," Brick said. They jumped on the first pillar and started jumping on the scattered pillars.

"What do you think Him meant when he said the river didn't like to be crossed?" Boomer asked. On queue, giant drills of boiling blood shot out of the river and took aim at them. They dodged the first set and the previous pillars they were standing on were destroyed.

"THAT Boomer! That's what he meant about it didn't like being crossed!" Brick yelled. They jumped and dodged another onslaught of blood drills. Boomer jumped on the side of a pillar and jumped off as a drill crushed the pillar. Brick jumped off but got cut off as a drill hit him in his stomach from below. The other blood drills joined in and pushed him upward.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled. She threw her yo-yo and pulled Brick off of the drills and to her. The drills turned and shot towards Blossom. She grabbed Brick and jumped at the last second. She saw the drills coming for her and prepared herself. They stopped when they reached her chest. She paused to think about why they stopped when she slammed on the ground. She looked around to see she had reached the other side. The drills slumped back into the river.

"Brick!" Boomer and Butch yelled running to his side.

"Bubbles! Brick needs your help!" Buttercup said.

"Right," She healed Brick's wound and he groaned.

"W-Where are we?" He asked.

"Uh,…the sixth ring?" Bubbles asked looking at the forest in front of her. The trees were just as black as the ground. The tree closest to the entrance had a giant red fruit-like thing on the part closest to the ground, and another hanging from the limbs.

"I think so," Boomer added. Brick slowly stood up and wiped the blood from his now torn shirt.

"Sweet ground! I would teach you if you weren't Hell dirt!" Butch said getting on both knees.

"We should-" Brick was cut of by a low growling noise. The looked up to see three Gluttons, a dozen Temptress of Lusts, and countless Unbaptised children.

They all stared at the mini army snarling at them.

"Well this sucks," Butch said. The monster prepared to attack but the fruit on the tree's limb opened up and dropped a black energy ball on the monsters. It spread across the ground and looked like a portal. The 'portal' was underneath all of the monsters, who were now screaming their heads off.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked. The babies hugged themselves, one arm around their neck and the other around their waists, and quickly pulled themselves apart. They caught aflame and burned like other fallen demons. The Temptresses opened their legs and grew their tentacles just to pierce themselves in the head. The too caught aflame. The Gluttons stumbled and held their heads, screaming in pain. After awhile, they started biting their heads, and ripping off parts off their bodies. After decapitating themselves, they too burned.

The puffs and ruffs sat there with the 'what the fuck just happened?' face on.

"Surprised? You should be." Him said.

"Him. Where in Hell are we?" Blossom asked.

"The sixth ring in Hell: Suicide Forest

**Me: Yay! Long story! Three rings gone just like that. Don't worry, the last ring will be the longest. I promise.**


	15. A real Thriller!

**Me: Sorry, but I made a mistake in the previous chapter. You see, I wrote the story when I didn't have my game and the internet was down. **

**1****st**** mistake: Violence isn't the fifth ring in Hell.**

**2****nd**** mistake: I didn't have 3 rings in the last chapter. Suicide Forest is a part of violence. **

**Buttercup: So you mean, in a way, there's more then nine rings?**

**Me: Sorry, but yes. And violence isn't the only multi-layered rings. So there's going to be a lot of chapters. I'm going to have the rest of them in order in the story. Sorry again and enjoy!**

"Okay Him. Explain to us everything we have to go through," Butch said rolling his eyes.

"Well, the first circle of Hell is Limbo, where those without sin reside. There is no punishment because of that,"

"But why are they in Hell if they didn't commit sin?" Bubbles asked.

"They were never baptized or never accepted God as their father. The next ring is Lust, where the lustful are forever blown in the never ending winds. Bubbles, Boomer, watch yourself," They held their heads down and blushed.

"The next ring is Gluttony, where-"

"We got it, PLEASE don't say it," Boomer said holding his mouth.

"Okay, the fourth ring is Avarice and Prodigality,"

"Wait, I thought is was Greed?" Brick asked.

"They're the same thing,"

"Oh,"

"The next ring is Violence(Not true. Wrath and Sullenness is the next ring, but since I messed up, I'm going to replace violence and wrath's places in the story), which contains three circles, and-"

"What do you mean three circle?" Blossom yelled.

"So after this, we won't have long to finish Hell, right?" Buttercup asked.

"Wrong. Violence is one ring, cut up into three sections, the river of blood behind you, which is violence against man, suicide forest, which is in front of you, which is the violence against oneself, and the abominable sands, which is the violence against nature and God,"

"So, committing suicide will get you in Hell?" Boomer asked.

"Duh. Committing suicide is like spitting in God's face and yelling 'I QUIT!'" Him said jokingly. "Anyway, the next ring is-"

"Hello there,"

"Dammit stop cutting me off!"

"Easy blue lobster. I'm just here to talk to my Big Bro Boomer," Bang said hanging by his tail on the suicide tree.

"Like I want to talk to you," Boomer said.

"Harsh," Bang said ripping the suicide fruit from the tree. The fruit almost instantly grew back. "And I was gona get a nice conversation going," He said smiling. "Oh well," He bit into the suicide fruit and started vibrating. He spit up a black and red vortex which everyone dodged. "And I was going to warn you about something," He smiled.

"About what?" They suddenly heard Bubbles gasp. They turned towards her and she was gone.

"About me," A dark voice said. They turned all they way around to see what happened. Bubbles was being held in the air by a man made out of black smoke.

"And, who are you?" Butch asked.

"My name is Lucifer," He said. "And this," He stroked Bubbles face. "Is my new queen,"

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" Boomer screamed, preparing for battle.

"What do you mean? She is my property after all,"

"W-What do you mean?" Bubbles asked unable to move.

"Boomer," He started. "Wasn't faithful,"

"That's a lie!" Boomer screamed.

"Is it?" Lucifer said. He waved his hand and a screen came up behind him.

On the screen Seki was sitting peaceful on a small hill. He smiled at the sunset as the clouds formed a symmetrical picture. Princess slowly walked up on the hill.

"Hello Seki," She said smiling. Seki rolled his eyes at the sight of her.

"Hello Princess," He dragged out. She sat down next to him to his obvious discomfort.

"So, I saw you running from class this morning. In a rush for something?" Seki rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I went to meet Miyako,"

"Oh,…Is this your's?" She said holding up a cross necklace with blue jewels incrusted in it. Seki made a quick lunge towards it. Princess moved it out of reach. "So it is your's," She said smiling.

"How'd you get it? I was looking for that!"

"In your rush to your arts class it fell out of your locker, so I kindly picked it up," She said studying the cross. "Where'd you get this anyway?"

"Miyako gave it to me…" Seki stated. He looked like he was calculating a plan to grab the necklace.

"Oh, so it's important to you?" She said smiling evilly.

"Yes," Seki said blankly.

"You want it back?"

"Yes,"

"Fuck me for it,"

"Yes,…NO!" Seki said snapping out of his 'yes' trance. "There is no way I'd do that! It's not right!"

"Find. I'll just go melt it down into a bracelet or something. I have a dress that will go perfectly with it!" She said smiling all the more evil. Seki sighed. After their first time, Boomer and Miyako had sex, she made him promise on it that he'd love her forever.

"You promise you'll give it back," Seki asked, fear in his voice. Princess smiled triumphantly and nodded. Seki sighed again and stood up, as did Princess. She smiled and they walked off in the same direction. Seki sulking from what he's about to do.

The video seemed to burn from the outside to the core, where Lucifer started laughing.

"Boomer…you didn't…" Brick stated.

"Whoa…,"

"You low life jerk!" Buttercup yelled pulling her hammer over her head. Miyako had her hands clasped over her mouth, eyes wide opened.

"Boomer,…why?…" She said her eyes starting to tear up. Boomer was at a lost for words.

"OMG! Big Bro Boomer's a freak!" Bang laughed.

"Yes he did my dear. And because he did, your soul is mine, forever," Lucifer said stroking Bubbles' cheek.

"Bubbles…I didn't…"

"And we'll be off now!" Lucifer screamed. He shot off with Bubbles in his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boomer said. He jumped up with all his might to catch them. He grabbed what would have been Lucifer's foot if he wasn't smoke. Boomer's hand went through and he fell back to the ground. Boomer slowly got up grieving his lost. Bang laughing in the background. Boomer's eyes glowed dark blue and he turned towards Bang.

"Where are they? Where did he take her?" Bang ripped off the suicide fruit again and it grew back. He humped his shoulders.

"Uh nuh no," Boomer growled and ran towards him with his Bubble Wand in hand. Bang dropped the fruit to the ground causing the vortex to form. Boomer ran faster. Bang loosened his tail and he fell in the vortex. Boomer reached for him, but when his tail fell in the vortex it closed up.

"…NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boomer blasted the ground as if the portal simply went down. "Bubbles…" He whispered falling on his knees. "I'm sorry…"

_Somewhere deeper in Hell…_

Lucifer dropped off Bubbles on the ground.

"You can remain here until the time is right," Bubbles swung her bubble wand and the tip cut the skin off of Lucifer's eyeball. He screeched in pain holding his eye. He started laughing.

"You can't hurt me in this world woman," He said slowly floating forward. "But I can kill you a thousand times over!" He snapped his fingers and Bubbles instantly burst into flames. Her entire being, inside and out, were on fire. When the fire cleared, her screams were stopped and she was nothing but bones.

Her bones fell to the ground lifeless. After a few moments, her skin and cloths grew back. She looked at her hands shaking. Just then a vortex opened beside her and Bang popped out.

"Hello," He said.

"Bang. Perfect timing. I need you to watch her while I go out. Can you do that?"

"Consider it done!" Bang said proudly saluting.

"Good," And with that, Lucifer left.

"Well, I'm watching you huh? Do you know what that means?" Bang said a little too happily. Bubbles looked up from her hands still shaking. "It means I'm gonna have some fun!" Bang's eyes glowed black and Bubbles blinked grey for a split second, and, as you say, for her, all Hell broke loose.

_(Everyone, in my opinion, should know this song. Same as last time. You could read or skip. Your choice. Easier if you listen to song and read right side.)_

_It's close to midnight, _The moon gets uncovered by the clouds.

_And something evil's lurking in the dark, _Bang slowly steps out of the dark in a white tux and a red undershirt.

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart, _Monsters(particular Zombies and souls) surround Bang.

_You try to scream, _Bubbles starts backing away slowly.

_But terror takes the sound before you make it, _Bang gets very close to Bubbles, who is still trying to back away.

_You start to freeze, _Bubbles stands up and gets frozen in place by fear.

_As horror looks you right between your eyes, _Bang stares at Bubbles and starts growing sharper fangs.

_Your paralyzed, _He prepares to bite.

_Cause this is Thriller! _Bang throws his hands back and the monsters charge at Bubbles.

_Thriller Night, _Bubbles starts running.

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike, _A monster gains on Bubbles, snapping and clawing at her.

_You know it's Thriller! _Bubbles tries to fire lasers, but they won't work.

_Thriller night,_

_Your fighting for your life inside a, _Bang starts walking forward while the monsters keep running forward.

_Killer, _Bang points and poses a MJ pose left, and all the monsters on that side run to the left.

_Thriller, _Bang does the same to the right and the monsters on that side run to the right.

_Tonight, _Bang throws his hands up and taps feet to music. Bubbles runs inside a house and slams the door. She runs deeper in the room.

_You hear the door slam, BAM! _The door slowly opens by itself as Bang stands on the other side. It slams by itself after he says slam.

_And realize there's nowhere left to run, _Bubbles looks around in the dark and sits in a corner.

_You feel a cold hand, _Bubbles feels a hand on her shoulder, looks, and sees nothing.

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun, _Bubbles looks up to see several candles light themselves.

_You close your eyes, _Bubbles closes her eyes and sits in fetal position.

_And hope that this is just imagination. _

_But all the while, you hear a creature creeping up behind, _Bubbles' shadow slowly grows up the was and grows fangs and claws. It prepares to strike.

_Your out of time,_

_Cause this is Thriller! _Bubbles looks back just as the shadow attacks, and it returns to normal.

_Thriller night, _The room shifts into a graveyard.

_And ain't no second chance to kill the thing with forty eyes, girl, _A monster, with forty eyes, appears in front of Bubbles, licks its fangs, and disappears.

_Thriller!_

_Whoohoo! _Bang throws his hands back and taps his foot to the music.

_Thriller night,_

_Your fighting for your life inside a, _More monsters come out and chase Bubbles,

_Killer,_

_Thriller,_

_Tonight! _Bubbles runs while Bang keeps singing.

_Night creatures call an the dead start to walk in their masquerade, _Zombies rise out of the ground as Bubbles run by their graves and souls dance in the background.

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time, _A giant white and purple alien, (looking like the one from the movie Alien) falls in front of Bubbles.

_They're opened wide, _The alien opens its mouth and a smaller mouth pops out, big enough to bite Bubbles' head off.

_This is the end, of you life! _Bubbles turns to the side and runs as the alien hisses at her.

_They're out to get you, _Zombies pop out of the ground in front of Bubbles.

_There's demons closing in on every side, _Demons and zombies pop out of the ground around Bubbles, forcing her to back up against a black wall.

_They will possess you, _The demons get closer.

_Unless you change the number on your dial,_

_Now is the time!_

_For you and I to cuddle close together, _Bang creeps out of the darkness and wraps his arms around Bubbles' waist, holding her arms to her side.

_All through the night, _

_I'll save you from the terrors on the screen, _Bang waved his hand and the demons disappeared. He curved his hand around until it was pointing upwards under Bubbles' chin.

_I'll make you see, _Bang grows claws that force Bubbles' chin upwards, causing her head to fly back.

_That this is Thriller! _Bang once again throws his hands up and Bubbles spun on her foot. She fell on the ground and held on to her bleeding neck Bang made from moving his claws to fast.

_Thriller night!_

_Cause I can thrill you more then any ghost would ever dare try, _Bang reached out his hand as Bubbles started running again.

_Thriller! Whoohoo!_

_Thriller night!_

_So let me hold you tight and share a, _Bang walks forward and stops on _a_.

_Killer, Diller, Chiller, Thriller, here tonight! _Bang points to the left on Killer, and Chiller, and right on Diller and Thriller. More monsters pop up on which ever side he points to. On tonight he throws his hand up and the monster charge at the fleeing Bubbles.

_Cause this is Thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

_Cause I can thrill you more then any ghost would ever dare try, _

_Thriller!_

_Whoohoo!_

_Thriller night,_

_So let me hold you tight and share a, _Bang appears in the background dancing like MJ.

_Killer, thriller, Whoo! _

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight!_

_Darkness falls across the land, _Bubbles sees a lone skull narrating as the clouds cover the moon.

_The midnight hour is close at hand, _The monsters gain on Bubbles.

_Creatures crawl in search of blood,_

_To terrorize y'all's neighborhood,_

_And who so ever, shall be found,_

_Without the souls all getting down, _The souls are still dancing in the background.

_Must stand a face the hounds of Hell, _Red and black dogs tackle Bubbles into a hole then vanish.

_And rot, inside a corpse shell, _Bubbles looks up to see she's in an opened coffin in the ground.

She looks up to see Bang dancing over the bottom of the hole. Then more Bangs came around the hole with shovels. The real Bang kept dancing, the others started burying Bubbles, and all were singing.

"I'm gonna thrill you tonight!"

"Thriller!"

"Oooh,"

"Thriller!"

"Thriller night!"

"Thriller!"

"Oh, darling,"

"Oh baby!"

"I'm gonna thrill you tonight!"

"Thriller!"

"Hehehe!"

"Thriller night!"

"Hehehe!"

"Thriller!"

"Oh darling,"

"Oh baby!"

"Thriller night!"

"Thriller night baby!"

"Oooh!" The dirt cover the last of Bubbles as she saw darkness. The room shifted again but this time to nothing but black. She could see herself and a door far away. She ran towards it.

_The foulest stench is in the air, _black hands come out of the darkness, seeming to randomly swing at Bubbles as she ran.

_The funk of forty-thousand years!_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb,_

_Are closing in, to seal your doom, _The hands speed up swing at Bubbles. One caught her arm and the rest held the rest of her body.

_And though you fight, to stay alive, _Bubbles pushes and pulls to get free but nothing works.

_Your body starts to shiver, _A big hand pulls Bubbles' head back.

_For no mere mortal can resist, _Bang slowly grows out of the dark. He opens his mouth wider then physically possible and his fangs grow.

_The evil of the thriller, _He bites Bubbles' neck and his eyes glow black.

_Hahahahahahaha, hahahahaha, hahehahahahahaha, _The skull laughs in the background while Bang's eyes slowly turn blue and Bubbles' slowly turn grey.

"Bang!" Bang looked up to see Lucifer floating in front of him. "Release her!" Bang hissed at him before fleeing into the darkness. He appeared behind Bubbles as she fell to the floor.

"Killjoy," Bang said floating in the air with his arms and legs crossed.

"You know better. She is still some use to us!" Lucifer yelled. Bubbles looked up at the feuding demons as she blacked out…

**Bubbles: This is so unfair!**

**Me: Well this made the story more game related!**

**Boomer: I don't care! I wouldn't cheat on Bubbles! Especially not with Princess!**

**Me: Which is why it is my story not your's. Bye bye guys!**


	16. The Cost of Suicide

**Me: Hello peoples. I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, but on the bright side, the people who voted the story to be as long as possible, you're in luck. At the idea rate I'm going, the story chapters might be up to their high 20's or low 30's, or more! So enjoy the story and be sure to come back for more hellish excitement.**

_**In Suicide Forest…**_

Boomer was running through Suicide Forest. Dark, gloomy, black trees and branches blocked the path. "Get out of my way!" Boomer shouted using his bubble blower to cut down the trees. One after another, branch after branch and tree after tree fell as Boomer's rage sped up.

"Boomer! Bro wait up!" Brick called after his brother as he and the others had trouble keeping up.

"NO! YOU BETTER SPEED UP!" He yelled back continuing his slaughter of the trees. Boomer swung and cut one branch and a huge branch fell into his face. He prepared to cut it up to until he saw something that froze him in his tracks.

"Hey Bro! Thanks for waiting Boo-whoa…" Butch said as the others walked up and they too dropped their jaws.

_**Deeper in Hell…**_

Bubbles was sitting in fetal position, to scared and still scarred from Bang's previous "show" to move. Bang was laying in on his back chewing on what looked to be a small bone or something similar.

"Hey Bubbles. You bored?" No response. "…Want to play a game?" Still no response. "*sigh* Damn your boring," Bang said getting up. I'm going to do my job on Earth. Bubbles looked up at Bang.

"Job?" She asked. Bang smiled his smile and materialized his scythe.

"Yeah. Those people on Earth ain't dead yet," He said growing wings and flying off, leaving Bubbles fearing for the people on Earth knowing the demon that they will soon encounter.

_**Back in the forest…**_

The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls were staring at the tree that fell in front of them. What was so awing about this tree was its human like appearance.

"Wow. Was this thing…alive? At one point?" Butch asked. The anger in Boomer bubbled to the surface again as he raised his Bubble Blower over his head and began his frustrated wake of destruction.

"Why?" Boomer and the others jumped back and prepared their weapons from the sudden voice that rose from the tree. "Why do you break me? Have you no sense of pity?" The branch said. It was made like a woman in what looked like her early thirties. She was made completely out of branches and had shoulder length branches that were also made of darkened wood. What held her to the tree was a branch woven like a rope that wrapped around her neck. Her head was tilted to the side like her neck was snapped and the burning red eyes rolled to the top of her head while her body slowly rocked back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know anything was alive in this forest,"

"Look around," She said. "Everything is alive here," The group looked around to see various faces and body parts sticking out of all trees.

"Wow. I didn't know," Boomer said.

"So why are you here?" Blossom asked. The only thing able to move on the woman was her lips as she spoke.

"I was once married to a man. A mean, uncaring, wretched man," She said.

"Who was the low life?" Buttercup said. The woman was hesitant to say his name. She mustered up the courage and finally said the name:

"Alighiero," She said slowly and softly. The ruffs and puffs said only one word:

"WHAT?"

_**Back in Bang's and Lucifer's lair…**_

Bubbles was still sitting in fetal position as Bang came back, his entire body dripping with blood.

"Well that was fun," He said dematerializing his scythe.

"W-what did you do?" Bubbles asked.

"I simply killed every last miserable person on the planet, "He said licking the blood of his hands.

"But that's impossible!" Bubbles yelled getting up. "Not even you can kill everyone that quickly!" She screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, it's not as hard as you make it sound. After such a big crisis, most people were already gathering in one spot or on their way there," Bang said smiling devilishly.

"You, you sick bastard!" Bubbles screamed as the tears rolled down her eyes thinking of all the lives lost and people killed by Bang.

"Don't worry my dear," A voice called out behind Bubbles. Bubbles turned around to see Lucifer smiling sinisterly at her. "You will soon be the queen of them all!" He said snatching her away.

_**Back in Violence…**_

"You were married to that guy?" Buttercup screamed at the woman.

"Yes. After our son was born, he became very abusive. I did the foolish thing and ignored it, hoping it would get better. It never did. He began more abusive anger explosions and more violent as the days grew. But one day, I fell under a horrible illness, and I couldn't take his abuse. So I took my own life," She said.

"But that's not right!" Blossom said. "Why didn't you just leave him?" She asked. She, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch were listening with the upmost attention while Boomer was standing off to the side.

"It wasn't that simple back then my dear," She replied. "Once you are married, it is lifetime,"

"Yeah that's fascinating," Boomer said pushing his way up to the front. "But can we go now?"

"I see you're the impatient one of all your friends," The woman said.

"Please don't take it the wrong way. His girlfriend has recently been taken from him by Lucifer," Brick said holding Boomer back.

"I see. What promise upon what holy item did you promise upon?" She asked. Boomer fought back the tears as he showed her the necklace, holding the cross up that took up his entire palm. The woman's eyes rolled around the sides of their sockets. "That can't be. That's the-" The cross glowed a bright white that almost blinded Boomer and the others. When the light died out, everyone was at a loss for words.

"You have the Cross of the Holy Warrior!" She tried to scream out.

"The what of the who now?" Butch asked. The woman smiled a weak but bright smile.

"That item you have there is a weapon prayed upon by God. It has great angelic powers. It can assist you in retrieving your loved one a great deal," She said.

"What about you?" Boomer asked.

"Well, if you wish to help me, you can absolve me," She said.

"What does that do, and how do I do it?" Boomer asked.

"If you succeed in absolving me, my soul will be forgiven, and I can be sent to Paradise," She said.

"How does he do it?" Butch said.

"Dear Holy Warrior," She started. "In order to use the holy powers of the cross, think of something innocent and pure, focus it like energy and push it out the cross,"

_OK…Something pure…and innocent… _Boomer thought.

"Bubbles," He said out loud as the cross started glowing again.

"Like we didn't see that coming," Butch whispered to Buttercup.

Boomer slowly raised the cross to the woman.

"Be warned young ones. Not all down here in hell deserve a second chance," She said. Boomer nodded. He jerked his arm forward and the light transferred into a light wave that consumed the woman. Her body glowed white as the branches slowly fell off her body revealing a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She slowly rose up, a white light coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Thank you so very much Boomer. Best of luck finding the one you love," Boomer nodded again as he watched her slowly faded into whiteness. "Hurry! Before Lucifer does his evil deed to her!" She screamed as she vanished and the woods became dark once again. The trees and branches moved to the side of the path as the Ruffs and Puffs ran forward.

_**10 minutes later…**_

"I can see light! Blossom said as they ran out the end of the forest. As they ran out, they screeched to a stop as they saw Lucifer floating beside Bubbles, both with their backs turned to them.

"Bubbles…what did he do to you?..." Boomer asked. Lucifer turned around with Bubbles, who was now naked and made of white smoke. Everything below her, and Lucifer's waist now blew into smoke clouds in the wind. There were blue markings that started below her bellybutton, snaked up to her breast, and wrapped around her face.

"Aww, Boomer," Lucifer said. You should have been faithful to this-" He rubbed the back of his hand on Bubbles' cheek. "Beautiful young flower,"

"Leave her alone!" Blossom screamed.

"Yeah! Let her go!" Buttercup screamed taking out her hammer.

"Now, why would I let go of, the new queen of hell?" He said letting his domain roll of his tongue.

"Let her go!" Boomer shrieked out. "She's innocent!"

"Not for long!" Lucifer screamed back in a sing song voice. He once again yanked her off by her waist as he did before.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Boomer screamed. The winds picked up as Lucifer flew off, picking up sand from the surroundings they hadn't bothered to look at. Boomer fell to his knees and let out the tears he had been holding back. Butch walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry bro, we'll get her back," He said giving him a thumbs up. Boomer watched as Brick, Buttercup, and Blossom slowly stepped forward and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Your right," Boomer said standing up. "We will find Bubbles, and we will get her back,"

**Me: Yeah! Now it's even more game related! I'm also going to be putting more links to the pictures on my pro so be sure to check it out. Oh, and I also forgot the name of Alighiero's wife, so that's also going to be on my pro. See you guys next chapter.**


	17. The Next Level

**Me:….Wow it's been awhile…that's my fault. Sorry guys. I got caught up in Infamous 2 and Mortal Kombat…*whispers* P.M. me and add me**

**Gir: What? **

**Me: Nothing. Anyway. Enjoy.**

The gang ran down the slowly descending hill. More and more sand being picked up by the increasingly powerful wind. By the time they reached the bottom, the winds were so strong they struggled to progress, and the sand blinded even their superhuman eyesight.

"What do we do now?"Butch said shielding his eyes from the sand like the rest of them.

"We move forward. No different than before," Brick called out forcing his way forward. The ground seemed to shake at the winds itself as it whirled faster and faster. The wind instantly shifted to the opposite side, causing them to stumble the way they were holding themselves. Blossom's hair changed directions and ended up hitting Buttercup in her face.

"Hey! Watch that junk okay?"

"Oops. Sorry," Blossom said tying her hair back to keep it from happening again, leaving a few strands out because the wind wouldn't let them stay down. As they pushed forward, Brick almost fell over himself as they reached a small circle where neither wind nor sand met. The others walked through the wall of sand and joined him in the somewhat peaceful circle.

"So, what is this?" Butch asked.

"Maybe it's like the eye of a hurricane: Peaceful at the center and violent around the outside," Blossom informed.

"Well I say we should stay here and rest for a bit before going back out there," Brick said looking around in the sandy hell around them.

"Aren't we supposed to be in a hurry? Sitting around and doing nothing won't save Earth," Butch said slightly angry.

"Earth is already down here," Brick said. Before Brick had a chance to finish his thoughts, Butch interrupted twice as loud and very angrily.

"Which is why we're here! To get it out! We can't just wait here like lazy douches and let it rot!"

"We aren't Butch! We are simply catching our breath! If we charge in to fight Bang when we are tired he'll beat us with maybe both hands tied behind his back!"

"HA! Maybe you, but I think he'll need both hands against me!" Butch said, his eyes starting to glow their color.

"Don't start nothing you won't finish Butch!" Brick said, his eyes glowing as well.

"Oh, I'll finish it alright! Just you wait!" He said furiously. Butch raised his fist into the air and Brick did the same, preparing to strike each other in their blind rage.

"Guys, guys! Cut it out!" Boomer said grabbing both of his brothers by their hands. "We can't fight each other and expect to actually make it out of here alive! We have to gain our strength and rest for a bit to face Bang and get Bubbles back,"

"And who in hell died and made you leader?" Butch said crossing his arms and glaring. Trying to avoid more fighting words, Boomer simply started walking off when Blossom stepped between the two brothers.

"Guys calm down. We're just tired and cranky from being in so much negativeness for so long. Let's just sit down, and catch our breath," Blossom said taking Brick's arm and leading him away from Butch, who scoffed and turned to sit the opposite way. Each found a comfortable spot to rest and took a breather. Boomer fell peacefully asleep, obviously having some kind of dream about Bubbles. Brick stayed up keeping watch from anything besides sand that was moving out there. I mean come on, it's hell, of course some demons will appear somewhere. Brick looked to his right and sprung to his feet, awakening the sleeping Blossom resting on his arm.

"What's that?" He said slightly glaring towards a dark blur in the sandstorm. The others quickly entered battle position as the blur got bigger and bigger. Their eyes widen as their most infamous demon stepped through the sand.

"Bang," Boomer hissed. Bang was obviously unaffected by the wind and sand in the raging sandstorm and had his signature smirk on. Both of his hands had a slight purplish grey aura around them, fully visible at his hands and slowly vanished around his elbows.

"Hi Boomer. Good to see you too," He said lowering his head and wiping sand out of his hair. As everyone prepared for an attack, Bang moved his gaze from them to the swirling sand to his left. "You know…being down here affects even the most psychotic of people. Myself included," He said. He raised his left hand to his face, his pupils shaking violently. "Even now I can feel it," He said, his smirk now a full blown smile. "I can feel the very madness eating away at my very soul. Pulling me deep within it. It's giving me a voracious, unquenchable bloodlust that I'm going to have to eventually give in to and slaughter everything in sight. It's almost like its making me a completely different demon," He held his head down, his bangs covering his face from the others. "A demon I won't be able to control," His face warped until his mouth curved around a much narrower set of black sparkly eyes and a narrower face, giving off a soft hiss as the small transformation completed in a nanosecond.

"You're crazy," Buttercup said softly, as if she didn't want him to hear. His face warped back and he looked at her and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"OF COURSE I AM! BEING DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU ONCE IS ONE THING, BUT TWICE? IT'S ON THE EDGE OF UNBAREABLE! PLUS IT'S UNDOUBTEDLY FUN! WHAT'S LIFE WITHOUT A LITTLE BIT OF INSANITY THROWN IN? THROW CAUTION TO THE WIND AND JUST RUN WILD, LET LOOSE AND HAVE FUN!" He said throwing his hands up and his head back. "…ya knnnoooow?"He said softly in the same position. His hair was ravaged and mess up as the others watched him in fear. "But enough about me," He said letting his arms and head fall lifelessly to his sides. "How's your rescue plan for Bubbles going?"

"Oh you son of a-!" Boomer yelled taking quick steps towards him.

"ah, ah, ah," Bang said waving his index finger in front of his face. Boomer stopped for reasons unknown. Bang waved his hand and caused a scratch from one side of the clearing to the other. "From this point on, it's kill or be killed. The guys past this point will break your bones, squish your organs. Low blows, eye gouging, fish hooking, it's all beyond this point. Whatever it takes to win, that's what they'll do," He said lowering his head.

"So you came to warn us? Not exactly like you. I don't buy it," Butch said lowering herself deeper into her battle stance.

"I want you to reach the last ring. After all, that's where I'll be waiting to kill you," He said blankly. "But another thing is I wanted to see how you go one-on-one against one of the higher level demons of hell," Bang snapped his finger and a skeleton hand burst from the ground in front of him. It slowly clenched its boney fingers into a fist before lifting itself out. As it rose out of the ground, the group noticed it had on a helmet, mid weight armor, a heavy style sword in his right hand, and a red shield with a yellow cross on it on his left forearm.

"What's with these hell demons and crosses?" Butch asked. The skeleton warrior only glared at his five opponents, his eye sockets bent to an angry scowl.

"Go ahead. Pick who's going to face him," Bang said.

"Why should we?" Blossom said.

"Because it's either him, or me. Take your pick," Bang said, his eyes starting to glow.

"I say we take him out now. What'll be the downfall of that?" Buttercup said cracking her knuckles. Bang materialized his tail and balanced on it, crossing his arms and legs smiling victoriously.

"Well for one thing, killing me, which I doubt you can do anyway, will set Satan on his guard, and he will move the plan forward more rapidly, and that would be bad for Bubbles," He said smiling evilly now as the group was silent.

"I'll do it. Doesn't look so tough," Brick said walking up.

"We have a challenger!" Bang said throwing his hand back, causing the wind and sand to fly back giving the two more fighting space. "Brick Jojo vs. Skeleton dude number 1 in a fight to the death! FIGHT!" The skeleton let out a war cry and charged towards Brick who prepared himself. His weapon raised over his head, the warrior prepared an attack on Brick. Brick prepared for an attack from the sword to find himself backhanded by his shield. As he stumbled, the skeleton brought his sword down. Brick barely dodged it, the tip of the sword slicing through his jacket. Brick rebounded and readied his yo-yo. He lunged it forward and it scraped the shoulder blade of the undead demon. The demon swung his sword horizontally, leaving the now attack stunned Brick wide open without the mobility or time to evade the attack. In a desperate attempt to stay alive, Brick wave his hand to his side and grabbed the sword.

Bang smiled evilly as the others' eyes widened in worried fear. Brick now held the blade of the sword in his bleeding right hand and on his left side. He looked at the skeleton in his eye sockets as his mouth slowly crept into a smile. He kicked Brick's left leg from up under him and used his shield to raise him slightly in the air, Brick unable to react because of his crisscrossed arms. Once in the air, the skeleton spun around completely and once again backhanded him higher into the air. As Brick regained his balance, the skeleton tackled Brick in midair and through the sand wall Bang thought they would stay out of.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled as she and the others ran towards their friend in distress. Before they could reach the wall, Bang appeared in front of them. He looked at them, then where Brick and his opponent flew into the sandstorm.

"Brick is at a disadvantage," He smiled a big smile. "He won't be able to keep sand out of his eyes and fight while the skeleton doesn't have eyes to be protected. He's probably gona die," As he said that, Brick was knocked back out of the storm, with a long trail of blood flying from his chest. He landed and bounced twice before rolling a few more. As he fought to get up, the skeleton had jumped out of the sand and stomped on his head, driving it into the ground. He cocked back his boney leg and kicked Brick's head causing him to flip out of the ground and land on his back. The skeleton walked up slowly. Brick tried to get up but the skeleton pressed his foot down on his chest.

"Now! I'll finish you!" The skeleton yelled, raising his sword over his head with both hands.

"Awww isn't that cute?" Bang said in a 'lovey dovey mother' like voice. "He thinks he's from Mortal Kombat!" He said goofily. As the skeleton brought his weapon down, Brick grabbed it in the classic sword grab at the last second. He tried to push it back but the skeleton steadily pushed it forward.

"Damn…it…for a guy…with no muscles…he's really…strong…," Brick struggled out. The sword was slowly slipping from between his palm towards his face as the others watched in horror as Bang once again blocked their path.

"What should we do?" Boomer asked Blossom.

"I don't know…If we interfere, Bang will attack us along with the demon, and someone might get hurt very badly, but if we help and go all out and defeat Bang, Lucifer will do something horrible to Bubbles. Most likely she'll die. If we don't help at this rate…Brick'll die…this is so frustrating!" She said clenching her fists. Brick was thinking of any kind of way to get out. He thought of a last ditch effort that would be better then what would happen normally. Brick forced his strength to his left, causing the sword to miss his head, but it dug itself deep in his shoulder blade. Everyone gasped as Brick bared the pain and blasted the skeleton's head off its shoulders. The skull bounced around as the rest of the body dropped the sword and wobbled around blindly. Brick removed the sword and stood up, holding the sword in his right hand. He tried to lift it with one hand, finding it heavier then it looked. After finally raising it up, he raised it over his head and prepared to bring it down on the skeleton, finishing the battle. He brought the sword down as hard as he could.

"Block now!" The skeleton's skull cried. The body raised its shield up and deflected Brick's attack. Brick jumped back as the body lowered itself into a defensive fighting stance.

"Aw come on!" Brick said angrily. The skeleton slowly edged around Brick, waiting for a time to strike as Brick did the same. The skeleton raised up his shield and it burst into flames.

"Attack now!" The skull yelled as the skeleton lunged forward and slammed his shield into Brick. It knocked him across the clearing causing him to drop the sword. His body now burning from the flames, the skeleton regained its skull and sword and approached Brick, still fighting to stand up. "Now, you DIE!" He said raising his sword once again. Brick took in a deep breath with his back to the skeleton. As the skeleton brought down his sword, Brick rotated his upper body and blasted the skeleton with all his might. The skeleton was consumed with a dark red and sent flying in separate pieces. The others cheered and clapped over Brick's victory as he took a few more deep breaths.

"Brick! Look out! It's getting back together!" Blossom yelled as the bones reformed their previous form, and the skeleton smirked.

"Aaaawww, fuck, me," Brick groaned out. As the skeleton prepared to speak, a hand grabbed onto the top of its skull. Its jaw dropped as the hand squeezed and crushed the entire top half of the skull. Everyone stood wondering as Bang destroyed his own minion. To make the betrayal worse, Bang took the opposite hand and chopped it right down the back, splitting its spine in two. The two sides stumbled blindly before collapsing and turning into dust.

"What the hell was that?" Butch yelled at Bang, who in turn looked him dead in his eye.

"That was your first test. And you failed. What part of everything is aloud here don't you understand?" Bang said shaking his head. "Anyway, you get the concept that you're all gona die, so I guess I'll be on my way," He said walking to towards the sand and wind wall. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the five teens staring at him, determined not to let even a slight move go unnoticed. He smirked at how paranoid he made them, how they were scared to BLINK when he was around. He couldn't blame them though. A blink would be all he needed to end anyone of them. "Good luck making it to the final ring Boomer. But remember," He said turning around and slowly walking backwards letting his arms hang diagonally to his side in an almost welcoming hug. "This is just the beginning," He said as his figure slowly disappeared behind the sand wall and faded out of sight.

_Somewhere else…_

Bubbles sat on a king sized, fire red bed, translucent pink curtains draped over every side giving it that "royal bedroom" feel. Bubbles had the side she sat on open so she could see clearly anything that tried to approach her. She let her hands rest at her sides and looked at the smoke clouds that used to be her legs. She took in a deep breath and tried desperately to keep from crying.

A slight wooshing sound caused her to look up. Standing before her was Bang, just walking out of a portal that was a purplish-red around the outside edges and pitch black in the center. The color part seemed to be alive as it moved around aimlessly as Bang walked out smirking.

"Well, look what we have here. Bubbles is all dressed up for her big night," Bang said looking her up and down. She had on a very strange top that was V-shaped, starting from under her bellybutton and coming up to expose half of her breasts and curve around to meet right under her neck. Around the V section it has some kind of spikes that seemed to move as if alive, and she wore a crown with three much bigger horns that split into two horns shooting in all directions.

"Shut up Bang," She said. Bang chuckled knowing that calling her pissed at her current situation was an understatement.

"You'll eventually learn to like here. All the screams of agony and pain that never, ever stop,"

"Shut up Bang" She said with a little more force.

"You mind if I call you Mama Miyako?" He said smirking.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU SPOILED, SELF-CENTERED, CRAZY, OUT OF YOUR MIND PSYCHOPATH!" Everything was silent for awhile, Bang looked at her indifferently as she panted slightly from her outburst.

"You know, we never miss the little things in life until their gone…," Bang said softly. "Like legs," He said his voice full of ice and uncaring.

"She'll have legs when I need her to have legs," A voice said as Lucifer slowly descended into their presence. "Bang, go run off and play with your…play things or whatever," Bang's mouth twitched in anger for a split second before a portal identical to the other appeared behind him. He turned around and slowly walked through. "Now my dear…," Lucifer said, slowly floating over the now shivering Bubbles. "It's time for us to get started,"

_With the gang…_

The gang was now running at top speed, the sandstorm lowered to where they could see far ahead and the winds weren't so bad either. The reached a fork in the road. One way went into various platforms surrounded by what was obviously quicksand. The sand waved, rose, and fell repeatedly, souls of those caught in them showing occasionally. On the other hand was a giant hill that seemed to go on forever.

"…If you vote hill raise your hand," Brick, Blossom, and Boomer raised their hands. Butch rolled his eyes and Buttercup crossed her arms. She looked up at the top of the hill and saw a figure standing there.

"Uh, you sure you wana go up there?" Buttercup said pointing. The gang looked up to see Bang, wearing some kind of crusader armor the skeleton wore earlier. He had his scythe materialized, holding it upside down like a heroic pose, looking over the vast waste land. He flipped it over and held it to the sky, the blade shining brightly while his face was blank.

"What's he doing?" Boomer asked.

"Don't know, but I think we should get ready for a fight," Brick said squatting and the others did the same. In a split second, a giant smile was plastered on his face as he brought his scythe down to point at them.

"AATTTTAAAACCCCCCKKK!" He cried as the very ground began to shake violently. The group slowly saw sand and dust rise behind Bang and charge towards them. They squinted to see what cause the sand to rise like that to see it was an army of skeleton soldiers like earlier.

"Everyone! To the platforms!" Brick called leading the group to the other route. They jumped on the first platform that swayed unstably and almost fell into sand that rippled and waved like ocean water. They continued forward as the skeletons continued their charge and Bang walked through another portal.

The group made it to the other side to see the skeletons in hot pursuit.

"Come on Butch, let's go," Brick said pulling on Butch's shirt as the skeleton's gained ground.

"Wait a sec," He said standing at the edge of the landmass. He put his fist to his sides and shot a green energy ball diagonally into the sand. Like water it splashed upwards, knocking over the nearby platform into the other and on and on until it knocked the platform with the skeletons over. The skeleton who fell into the sand struggled to stay on the surface, thrashing around wildly before being sucked down violently. The remaining group skeletons stood on the other shore, waving their weapons and yelling curses and swearing.

"Wow Butch. Didn't know you were smart and resourceful," Boomer said.

"Don't tease me," Butch said walking ahead. They followed the path and found three odd fountains on the side of the path. One was leaking red liquid, the other's liquid was blue, and the last leaked green.

"What are those?" Buttercup asked as Blossom shook her head. Brick looked at the fountain in a sort of trance, focusing solely on the red one.

"Hello? Brick, are you still in there?" Boomer said snapping his finger in Brick's face.

"yeah yeah wait a second," Brick said waving him off. Everyone watched as Brick stood over the red fountain. He took out his yo-yo and looked between it and the fountain. He let it drop to the ground and pulled it back up. He did it once more while everyone else watched in bewilderment. On the third time, Brick placed his yo-yo in between his fingers and slammed it into the fountain.

The red liquid seemed to flow more powerfully as his arm slowly turned red, starting from his hand and moving up his arm. His face of one of pain as he grabbed his hand, it apparently stuck to the fountain. He was able to take the pain until his elbow turned red. He screamed in agony as the rest of his arm turned red. He slowly floated upward as the others ran to his side, the red in his arm retreating back to his hand. Once his hand returned to its normal color, his limbs shot back with his head back and his chest forward with red energy balls flying in all directions. The others dodged as his red energy destroyed by standing rocks and sand dunes.

"Brick! Can you hear me!" Blossom screamed covering herself from the scattering balls of energy. Brick's energy suddenly stopped flowing and he fell to the ground with a loud _THUD._ Everyone ran to his side. Blossom raised his head and rested it on her knees, his eyes rolling around in their sockets and his head wobbling uncontrollably. "Brick! Oh my god! Are you hurt?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm hurt," Brick said his head still wobbling.

"Hey guys check that out," Butch said looking at the yo-yo still in the fountain. It spun in a circle, slowly gaining speed. It suddenly dropped into the red liquid, making a loud _ploosh! _ sound. The fountain vibrated wildly before exploding, revealing the yo-yo floating in a red ball of the liquid. The liquid absorbed into the yo-yo and it split in half. Each half slowly changed form and turned into identical red tiger-claw gloves(seen xiaolin showdown? Think a red version of the golden tiger claws :/). Everyone looked at the slowly rotating claws. The claws slowly floated towards Brick, who hesitantly stepped forward. The gloves lunged themselves toward Brick and knocked him off his feet. The group gathered around to see they were on his hands.

Brick marveled at the foot long claws that seemed to be radiating heat. "This is to cool," He said turning towards the nearest rock. He walked towards it and swung his left hand, then his right. He sat quietly as the rock slowly formed six red lines and then fell to pieces.

"Hey!" Brick called from the back of the group. "I want a new weapon!" He said eyeing the green fountain. He started to jog towards it.

"Careful Butch! It's gona hurt!" Brick called still dazed.

"I can handle it," He said. He got his hammer out and slammed it handle first into the fountain. The green liquid started flowing all the faster. The same happened to Butch that happened to Brick. His arm turned a dark green and the color snaked its way up to his neck. His eyes slowly turned black around its green coloring. "Butch!" Boomer yelled running to his brother. "Butch let it go!" He said as Butch's face turned black. Once the color reached to the top of his head, it shot back into the fountain like a pistol and knocked Butch far into the background, slamming him into a wall of some kind of building that used to be.

"Butch!" Brick yelled as the others ran up. "Butch! Did it hurt?" Brick asked half serious half mocking.

"Well…," Butch started just as disorientated as Brick before him. "That did NOT tickle," He said. "So what I get?" He said trying to focus on the fountain. The hammer somehow was engulfed into the fountain and the fountain exploded. The hammer slowly formed into a bat with round 2 inch bumps on it every few inches. "What? That's all I get?" Butch yelled angrily. He stood up and stomped his way to the bat. "This is BULLSH-" As he grabbed the bat, each bump shot out to be a sharp spike, leaving absolutely no possibility of being hit without being punctured. "Never mind," He said smiling brightly.

"Well. Your turn Boomer," Brick said looking towards Boomer who swallowed hard and nodded. He walked towards the blue fountain, materializing his bubble wand. Boomer slammed it in with his right hand as the dark blue liquid slithered up his arm. The color snaked its way up the side of his face and around his eyes and mouth, frozen in a muted scream.

"Boomer!" Blossom said running towards him. A blue force field of energy burst from Boomer as his head, free arm, and legs flew back. The blue energy field cratered the ground as sparks jumped from one place to another. The sparks and energy field suddenly stopped as Boomer's body fell lifelessly to the cratered ground. The rest gathered around Boomer and helped him to his feet.

"well?...What did I get?" He said unable to focus on anything as the rest watched his bubble blower disappear into the fountain. Everyone watched as the fountin exploded and a staff took its place. It was a brighter white, and the top was a circle with a thin diamond in the middle with three diamond shaped rings on either side of the main diamond. Boomer staggered to his feet and grabbed it slowly. He sent a quick wave of energy into it and the diamond rings flew to the top of the circle and vibrated violently, showing the extreme course of power. "Awesome," Was all Boomer needed to say. The boys smiled cockily at the girls who glared in slight jealously.

"Alright boys," Boomer said turning towards the forward path. "Let's take this game to the next level."

**Me: That's it for now. I hope a long chapter sorta makes up for taking so long. All my stories should be updated sooner than last time considering each one is halfway through. -.- any, c ya next time.**


	18. Only an Excuse

**Me: Again, sorry for taking a long time to update. School, social life, crap like dat. Anyway, enjoy.**

The boys ran far ahead of the girls, jumping around smashing things with their new weapons with giant grins on their faces. "Fire Claw!" Brick yelled as his claws were set ablaze and sliced clean through a statue. "Spiked Slam!" Butch yelled slamming his bat into the ground, causing giant green spikes to shoot forward from under the ground, collapsing an overhead of rock above Boomer. "Life Barrier!" Boomer screamed slamming the base of his staff to the ground, causing a whitish-blue force field to appear around him, blocking the onslaught of falling ruble. As the rocks crumble and fell around his force field, Boomer shot Butch a death glare. "Um…heheh…sorry," He said as Blossom shook her head and Buttercup facepalmed. "Boys," Blossom whispered to Buttercup who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, look who it is," Boomer said walking towards a slightly translucent Him. "Hello my friends! How are you? I see you're enjoying the upgrades to the weapons I gave you," Him said proudly. "You did that?" Brick asked surprised. "How come we didn't get an upgrade?" Buttercup said, slight jealously in her voice. "Oh, sorry about that girls. You see since I made the boy's weapons in the first place, it was easier to alter their structure and bio energy. Yours will take more time…," Him explained. Buttercup crossed her arms and scoffed at him as Butch snickered. "Well is that all you wanted? Blossom asked stepping up to him. "yes just wanted to see how the boys were doing with their new toys. Since they're doing well I guess I'll be on my way. Bye bye," Him said slowly fading from sight. The others shrugged and continued walking forward, wishing this nightmare would hurry and end.

_Somewhere else…_

Bang was slowly descending to the ground from flying from who knows where. Upon landing, dozens of fallen angels, gluttons, and temptresses of hell emerged from the ground. Bang materialized his scythe and smiled sinisterly. A winged-fallen angel slowly walked forward, the other monsters stepping out of its way. "You are not welcome here," It said in a deep booming voice. "Be gone now young demon, or face our wrath!" It yelled as the other demons screeched and growled around him. Bang's smile widened as he gripped his scythe tighter. "Bring it on."

_Back with the group…_

The group continued forward to see a large circle on the end of a platform. "Hey, what is that thing up there?" Butch pointed out. "It looks like a…bed…," Brick added as the group drew closer. "Yeah…and that looks like…Bubbles!" Boomer said sprinting forward. "Hey! Boomer wait!" Blossom screamed at him as she and the others followed. "Bubbles!" Boomer screamed as Bubbles looked up to see him running toward her. A smile crossed her lips as Boomer smiled back. Just as he reached the edge of the platform, flames shot high over his head, blocking Bubbles from his sight. When the flames died down, Lucifer was sitting next to Bubbles, smiling menacingly and rubbing her upper thigh, much to her disgust. "You shouldn't be so rash in this unpredictable environment Boomer. You could get hurt," He said, evil oozing from his very being. "Get your hands off her!" Boomer yelled his eye glowing blue, his staff vibrating violently, and his free hand surging energy. "Sorry," Lucifer said. "But my hands will soon be ALL over her," He said as he slowly pushed her down on the bed. "NOOOOOO!" Boomer yelled running to the bed to have it fade from sight when he got close. "NO NO NO NO NOOO!" He yelled continuously pounding his fist on the ground. "I was so…close…," He said quietly as the others began to catch up.

He looked up slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry bro. Like I said: We're going to get her back," Brick said in a comforting "older brother" tone. Boomer returned his gaze to the ground as he held back his tears. "What have I done?" He asked himself softly. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice a small dime-sized flame appear under his face. Brick walked back to the rest of the group in hope Boomer would be more comfortable with letting it all out. They began looking for a path to follow since this platform was a dead end. Blossom looked towards Boomer and saw something. "Boomer look out!" Boomer opened his eyes to see a hand reach out from the now expanded fire circle and grabbed his face. The entire arm came from the flames. The arm was big enough to hold Boomer by his face and have his feet not touch the floor while the hand itself covered his entire face. Boomer pulled against the wrist of this monstrous limb in a seemingly futile attempt to free himself. The hand repeatedly slammed Boomer's face to the ground by going in and out of the flames. The hand stopped and threw Boomer towards the charging group.

Buttercup and Brick caught him as Butch and Blossom stood in defense. "Boomer! You okay?" Butch asked. "Do I look okay to you?" He said holding his bleeding face. Everyone eyed the arm as it pulled itself further out of the ground. A demon twice as big as Anthony arose from the flames. It looked as if its cloths were somehow merged into his skin. Half of his face warped into a plantlike appearance, sections of skin removed to reveal muscle tissue, and his armor, which looked as if made of bone, stitched to his body. A robe like piece of flesh blew like a cloak in front of him. The scariest part of the demon was the fact it had a sword big enough to match his side going through his body. Several smaller blades stuck through his back as well. "You!" It screamed. "Holy warriors! I DAMN thee!" He said as he pulled a giant shield from behind him. He reached behind him and pulled the biggest sword out without any signs pain. It twirled it once before standing in a battle position. There was a slight yellow light coming from the wound the sword was pulled out of. In the blink of an eye, another sword exactly like it appeared in the wound. The monster didn't pay it any mind. "…Whoa…," Buttercup said as he and the others stood awestruck. The monster raised his sword over his head and yelled a battle cry as the platform began descending at an alarming rate, taking everyone by surprise. Then, as the monster began slowly approaching, more skeleton soldiers emerged from the ground, weapons drawn. "Well fuck," Butch added gloomily.

_Somewhere deeper in hell…_

Bang swung his scythe, cutting off the tentacle of a Mistress of Hell as she screamed in pain. He then swung it vertically cutting her in half, the two halves slowly separating and falling to the ground. Bang back-flipped over a sword lunge by a Fallen Angel and hooked the blade around its neck. He landed on its back and pushed his feet down, cutting the demon's head off. As he landed from his flip, he grabbed the demon's head and rammed the curved horns into the shoulder blades of a demon charging at him. The demon wailed out in pain as Bang flipped him over his head, causing his flesh to rip from his body. He dematerialized his scythe and swung the head horizontally behind him, the horns penetrating the face of another Fallen Angel. A horn was now poking out from its nose and where his neck met his shoulder blades. He kicked the demon in the chest causing its body to fly to the ground. He then materialized an eight inch knife similar to his scythe and turned and threw it with all his might. The knife found refuge in the shoulder of a demon, pinning him against a rock. The demon tried pulling the knife out, but by the time he put his hand on it, Bang was under him, right hand cocked back clutching another knife. He smiled his signature smile as he lunged several quick stabs into the demon's lower abdomen as it screeched in pain. He then sliced the demon's abdomen open, his intestines slowly beginning to fall out as the demon roared out in pure agony. The demon child then sliced his hand the opposite way to slice the demon's throat. Bang flipped over the sword that nearly penetrated his back and lunged it behind him, stabbing the stomach of a demon that thought it had caught him by surprise. He forced the knife upward, cutting the demon in half but not completely. He swung the knife horizontally and sliced the demon's face, its body falling lifelessly to the ground. Three fallen angels and a glutton charged at the Silver-haired teen as his smile grew wider and wider. Two of the fallen angels grew wings and took the sky while the remaining one attacked with the glutton. Bang waited as the two flying FAs were on opposite sides above him and shot upward.

He paused right as he got between them, smiling brightly yet evilly. After the shock of his speed died down, the two FAs both swung their blades towards him. Bang instantly materialized his scythe and another knife, blocking one of the blades with the knife and the other with the part of the scythe that connects the blade to the handle. Bang smiled as the two demon tried to overpower him. He used their momentum against them and spun around. He disarmed one demon with his knife and the other with his scythe. The knife flung the demon's weapon away from the trio while Bang twisted the scythe enough to keep the opposing demon's weapon from flying. He curved his body around to slice the face of one demon with his knife, cutting the top portion of its head in half. The other met a similar fate, except it got cut by both Bang's scythe, and its ally's weapon. Both demons' blood shot upward as their bodies fell lifelessly towards the ground. Bang twirled in the air before snapping his scythe, once again putting it in spear form. He put his bloodied knife in his mouth and did a head dive towards the glutton. The glutton open all three of its mouths, preparing to snap any of them shut on the demon child. Bang opened his mouth, letting the knife and his tongue fall out. He let the knife fall behind and caught it with his waiting hand. He waited to the last possible moment and lunged the knife into the hand mouth of the glutton. It screeched in pain, opening its other two mouths wider. Bang forced the entire upper portion of his spear-scythe into its main mouth. The demon bit into his scythe with its hand-mouths trying to pull it out. Bang easily overpowered the glutton in pushing the scythe deeper in. After inserting a large portion of the scythe into the glutton's mouth, Bang raised up his leg and stomped down on the handle of the scythe, finally giving it the needed force to finally penetrate the over-weight demon completely. Bang clicked his scythe with the little piece of it still out of the demons mouth and it reverted back to scythe form. Bang pulled it clockwise and it cut the demon open, its bowels and stomach acid pooling up in front of it. Bang jumped off the face of the demon and pushed him into the pile of its own filth.

Bang eyed the remaining demon, who realized he was far outmatched. Bang pointed his index and middle finger at the demon as it turned and ran. He cocked his hand over his shoulder and swung it toward the demon in a slicing motion. The demon kept running, its speed steadily decreasing. It finally came to a complete stop as its top portion of its body slowly slid off the lower, blood flying from both ends.

Bang looked over his shoulder to the FA he nailed to the rock and saw it twitching. He slowly walked over to it and stabbed a knife into its skull, pulling it out as the twitching stopped. Bang looked at a Temptress, currently trying to regain the ability to maneuver herself correctly. Bang smiled evilly and reached behind him, pulling the knife out of the demon's shoulder, its body falling to the ground from the lost of its support. He flipped the knife in his hand and threw it towards the temptress. The knife found itself in her right shoulder as she screamed out. Bang then threw the remaining knife in his hand and it hit her right between her breasts, the force from it knocking her off her feet. Bang watched her struggled and noticed her features as he stopped planning his bloody murders. She, being a temptress, was of course busty with curves in all the right places. Her hair was a bright blue and her skin a light tan. Bang smirked and walked over to the demon. The temptress was in shock from the knives and in a bit of a daze. Bang used his index finger and thumb to turn her towards him. He looked into her bright blue eyes and leaned in. His mind clouded by lust. The temptress didn't mind. It was something she's good at. Plus he could always heal her which was most likely less painful then letting it heal on its own. Bang rubbed his hand up her jaw line to the side of her face. He leaned in a little more as she closed her eyes. Her faced turned from calm to painful as Bang pulled forcefully and ripped her head clean off her shoulders. He laughed insanely and threw her head down like a football player as the body wobbled unstably, blood shooting up from where a head used to be. Bang used his pinky finger to push her over as he laughed more.

He looked over his shoulder to see the winged Fallen Angel who told him to leave surrounded by his dead and dismembered comrades, trying to stand, a huge hunk of one of his wings missing as he was covered in the blood of his allies and his own. "This is not over young demon," The FA said, breathing heavily. "We shall fight to the death!" He said pulling his two twin blades out. "That's what I was intending to do," Bang said sinisterly. The demon charged towards Bang and vice versa. Bang suddenly levitated off the ground slightly and dashed forward, leaving a silver streak behind him. This caught the demon off guard, leaving it wide open. Bang dashed by and sliced the demons stomach open, once again causing organs to be fallen. The demon dropped his weapons in shock and pain and began trying to place its intestines back in the right place. Bang dashed by again, this time slicing open the demon's throat. The demon reached up trying to close the gaping hole in its trachea. Bang then dashed to it again this time stopping in front of it. He held his palm up slightly and created a silver energy ball. He forced his hand and the energy ball into the open abdomen of the demon, Bang's head held down with his fingers on his forehead trying to look cool.

Bang slowly rotated his body, causing the upper body of the demon to start glowing silver and slowly expand. When Bang had his back to the demon with his hand still in its stomach, he jerked his hand and the upper body of the demon exploded. Bang looked up slowly, his smile never ending. "Ahhhhh. Obliteration is one of my favorite ways to kill a person," He said. He threw his head back and laughed once again, the sound echoing over the bloody field. It slowly died down as Bang let his arms droop. "I'm bored yet again…," He said as if disgusted in himself. He slowly stood up and looked at the mess he had made of the demons. "Well," He said slowly wind-milling his right arm. "Better get started," He said smiling his smile.

_Back with our heroes…_

Butch sidestepped a swing from the demon's sword as he and Brick fought the boss as Buttercup, Blossom, and Boomer fought the mini demons around them. Butch swung his bat, spikes drawn and ready, towards the demon's head. The demon ducked and backhanded Brick to the side before turning towards Butch again. He dodged another fury of swings from Butch's bat. He blocked a swing and the spikes penetrated the shield, Butch smiling at how much power he had behind his attack. Butch heard the demon yell a battle cry. The demon slammed Butch into the ascending wall, causing him to scream out in pain. Butch felt his back scar against the harden wall as they fell down.

Boomer blasted the head of a skeleton warrior. It staggered blindly before looking for its head. Blossom threw her yo-yo, wrapping it around a skeleton's wrist as he prepared to bring his sword down on the distracted Buttercup. "Thanks Bloss," Buttercup said holding another skeleton warrior at bay with her hammer. She threw her foot back and hit the skeleton in the middle of its pelvis. The skeleton dropped to its knees as Blossom flipped him over her head and it slid over the free edge of the platform. "Huh. Didn't think that would work," Buttercup said smiling evilly at the skeleton in front of her. She kicked the skeleton in its lower leg, causing it to fall to its knees. She cocked her hammer and hit the demon in its forehead with its handle, cracking it slightly. The skeleton stumbled back a little while Buttercup cocked her hammer back again. She swung and slammed it into the side of its skull, it obliterating after it took the full force. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Buttercup said fist pumping. She looked over to see Boomer slamming the end of his staff on the disembodied skull, it shattering in a bright white light. "Guess we're just too strong," Boomer said smiling. "Uh guys?" They heard someone say. They looked over to see the demon holding Butch by his collar, Butch barely conscious, and slowly pushing his sword down on Brick. Brick was blocking his sword with his claws, slowly getting pushed down. "A little help here!" He screamed. "Don't worry bro! We're coming!" Boomer said charging with Blossom and Buttercup right behind. "Fools!" The demon yelled. He pulled back his sword and curved it around, hitting Brick with its hilt, sending him flying to the charging group. He looked at Butch as he was slowly coming too. He pulled Butch towards his chest, the sword in it penetrating Butch's shoulder. He screamed in pain as he pulled him off and threw him to the others. "Butch! Are you-" "Don't you dare ask me that Boomer! There is a HOLE, in my FREAKING chest!" Butch screamed at his blonde brother holding his bleeding wound. "You foolish holy warriors! You'll never be able to defeat the power of Francesco!"The demon yelled holding his weapon high over his head.

_In Lucifer's lair…_

Bubbles was sitting on the edge of the bed holding herself tightly. She let her legs hang over the bed as she sniffed loudly, holding back the tears that burned so viscously in her eyes. From behind her bright white smoke arose the black smoke of Lucifer, rising from a laying position behind her on the bed. "What's wrong? Was it not good for you?" He said coldly. "I enjoyed myself," He said seductively. He brushed the back of his hand against her bare arm as she tensed up. "Come on now. You certainly sounded like you enjoyed it," He said using his hands to rub up her arms. "You screamed in ecstasy," He said as he began to nibble on her neck. She pulled away and tried to stand up but an invisible force pulled her back down with enough force to make her lay down. "Come on now sweetie. Let's enjoy each other one more time," He said smiling evilly. Bright white teeth completely contrasting against a pitch black body. Bubbles eyes began to water again as they heard a slight whooshing sound. They looked to the side to see Bang walking out of one of his portals, a happy, blood soaked grin splattered across his face. His face turned to one of annoyance and disgust upon seeing the two.

"Ew gross! Old people porn! It hurts my young demon eyes!" He said clasping his eyes as if they had been poked. "Show some respect to your elders child," Lucifer responded in his deep voice. "That's why I'm disgusted in the first place," Bang whispered under his breath. He walked past the two into the corner of the room. "What are you looking for?" Lucifer asked eyeing the silver-haired teen. "Hm? Oh nothing. Go back to your dry humping old man," Bang said grabbing a few odd materials from a hidden containment center in the rock wall. Lucifer glared and hissed at the boy as he walked off snickering; summoning another of his portals and stepping into it. Lucifer facepalmed and took a deep breath. "What am I going to do with him?" He said to himself. Bubbles simply twiddled her fingers, seeing she had nothing else she could do.

_With the others…_

Boomer had just been thrown to the ascending wall, causing his back to scar up violently. Blossom threw her yo-yo at Francesco, who blocked it with his shield. He set his shield ablaze and started batting Brick and Boomer around with it. He charged towards Blossom and swung his blade, the flames swaying as his shield rocked back and forth. Blossom pulled up the string of her yo-yo and gripped it tightly, giving it just enough strength to block the attack. Francesco swung harder, lifting her off her feet as he swung a 360. Blossom wailed out as she hit the wall as the downfall speed increased. Her body took awhile to catch up to the ground, causing the impact to hurt more. Boomer fought to his feet, looking at his beaten and bloody comrades. "That's it…," He said using his staff as a balance. "I've had ENOUGH!" Francesco turned to his direction and smiled. "Have you now? I'm sure you can take a little bit more," He swirled his sword once and threw it and Boomer. Boomer held the middle of his staff with one hand and under the ring with the other, awaiting the sword's approach. He swung his staff as the sword reached him; the tip of the blade getting stuck in one of the diamonds. Boomer did a 360, returning the blade to the sender. Francesco's eyes widened as his weapon destroyed his shield and impacted him in the center of his chest. The sword exploded into pieces on impact as Francesco flew backwards.

"You little brat!" He yelled as he began to pull the other sword out of his body. Boomer crossed his arms in the X formation and glared with angry eyes. "Quicken," He said aloud as he vanished from sight in a shift of the dirt. Before Francesco could place his hand on the blade's handle, Boomer threw a strong uppercut, dazing the demon. He disappeared and continued his onslaught, bouncing Francesco around while the others watched and tended to Butch. Boomer planted both feet firmly on the demon warrior's back and grabbed the shaft of the blade on Francesco's back and began pulling. Francesco screamed in pain and grabbed the blade in the front and pulled trying to keep it in place. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted it to come out," Boomer said smugly as he and the demon played tug of war with the blade. Francesco's hand glowed a bright purple and held it over his shoulder. Boomer's eyes widened as he braced himself for the demon's energy wave. There were suddenly small explosions in Francesco's chest. Brick and Blossom were firing energy blasts at Francesco and were stalling for time on Boomer's behalf.

Boomer pulled once more with all his might, pulling the sword out of Francesco's body. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Boomer landed behind him, dragging the edge of the sword on the ground because it was too heavy to pick up fully. Boomer stood beside him and swung the sword horizontally. Francesco's eyes widened as his weapon came crashing to his neck, once again shattering and sending him flying to the still ascending wall. He bounced off and once again fell to his knees. He looked up to see Boomer holding his cross to his face. Boomer glared down on him before pushing his hand forward, sending him flying to the wall again, this time leaving a crater. Francesco fell to the ground unmoving. The group gathered around, including Butch who had Buttercup's jacket wrapped tightly around his shoulder. Francesco rolled over and looked at the group. "I don't understand why you fight. There is no point in fighting for holy causes," He said, slight anger in his voice. "Oh yeah? And why not? Buttercup said coldly. "Because there is no god," He said angrily.

_Back with our favorite psychopath…_

The area Bang had fought the demons was now completely clean. The bodies gone to who knows where. There was no sign of blood and no sign of a struggle of any kind. Bang raised a finger, the tip glowing in a slight white. He lunged it forward, it hit the ground as a building came out of the ground. He began shooting randomly around the area, making more buildings grow out of the ground. After creating a new city, Bang blew the light smoke from his finger. "Don't you love the cut-throat business of real-estate?"

_Back with our heroes…_

"What do you mean there's no god?" Blossom said. The demon chuckled lightly. "I do not deserve to be down here. I fought for a noble cause. I led the crusades to regain the holy land centuries ago. We fought for the sake of what was rightfully ours and what happens? Me and my men are damned for all eternity. What kind of god punishes those who fight for him?" They all stood silent. "You…fought for the holy land?" Boomer asked, his voice barely audible. "That's what I said is it not?" "Whoa whoa whoa! Time out!" Buttercup yelled. "I thought they were the good guys!" "So did we. But apparently god sees things differently," They all looked down on the struggling demon in slight pity. "It's just like the saying…," Brick said slightly, getting the attention of everyone else. "You have to look at violence and war at what it is; a man killing another. No matter the reason, it's simply an excuse to get what you want…," Everyone's eyes once again looked towards Francesco. Boomer once again held his cross towards the demon. "What are you-?" The demon muttered. The cross glowed brightly before Francesco was engulfed in a bright white light. His body seemed to fall apart and in the middle was a muscular young man with brown hair and eyes. His body turned a bright white as he began slowly floating up. "Mother? Sister? Bella! Beatrice! We meet again! Thank you holy warrior! Thank you! I wish you luck in your journey!" He said as he disappeared, throwing the place once again into darkness. The platform finally slowed to a halt and the group walked ahead. "Brick?" Blossom said softly to her counterpart, who was staring seriously forward. "If what you say is true…about violence…does that mean we?..." Brick simple sped up slightly, signaling he didn't want to talk about it anymore than necessary. Blossom understood as she and the others traveled to the next ring.

**Me: Time for a long author note! **

**First off, like I mentioned earlier, I messed up the order of the circles, and what's suppose to come next, Heresy, can't actually be ventured until you passed through Anger for…certain reasons. Therefore I shall throw the order more outa wack and put anger next**.

**Second, remember that poor branch chick? Of course you do. That's Bella. And no she is not Francesco's real mother. In the game, Francesco is Beatrice's brother, and Beatrice is Dante's wife, thus, Bella being Dante's mother makes him look onto her as a mother. Just wanted to make sure you got it straight.**

…**Wow. Not as long as I thought. Sounded a lot longer in my head. :/ anyway I hope you enjoyed and be sure to come back for another chapter. **


	19. Crowning of the Queen

**Me: yeeeaaahhh…gota get something off my chest real quick. This is out for Dreams. You asked this question in Close Bonding and I never answered. (I've meant to!) The puffs and the ruffs are both 15. Two years older than in the anime. As you know, the ruffs are actually like…1 year or 2 years old maybe? But physically and mentally you get that they're 15. The ruffs were a year younger, but they were reborn the same age. As for Bang, he's 15 too. Sorry for taking so long to answer…*scratches head* **

"They're almost to Anger my sweet," Lucifer said once again rubbing Bubbles' cheek. "And once they are, you shall be my queen," Bubbles sat quietly like a child awaiting some form of punishment. "Aww…Cheer up. You soon will enjoy the feeling of being absolutely evil," He said smiling and pausing slightly between the syllables in the last two words. Bubbles held her head down. Lucifer smirked to himself and flew off somewhere. After awhile of silence, Bubbles heard the slight flapping of wings. She looked up to see Bang flying to the area. He landed with a gentle touch to the ground. "And where are you coming from?" Bubbles asked. She questioned why she even asked that. "Places," Was his only reply. "Wouldn't it be easier to use your portal things?" Bubbles said slight annoyance building from holding everything in for so long. "Yeah, but if I use those things Lucifer can keep track of where I go," He said pulling a large red fruit from a tree. The tree instantly grew back its lost fruit. "And why wouldn't you want him to know where you're going?" Bubbles said narrowing her eyes. Bang turned and put a finger over his lips and blinked at her. "That's a secret," He flashed his smile and took to the air. Bubbles pondered what he could possibly mean and decided to follow him. She rose from the bed and looked down at her smokey-form. "Well…Lucifer can do it…," She told herself. She closed her eyes and took to the air.

_At the edge of Anger…_

**Brick's POV…**

We all walked down the slightly descending hill to the next ring. We all occasionally looked back at Butch who was still grasping his shoulder. "You sure you're okay bro?" I asked again even though in knew he'd probably snap on me. "For the last time I'm fine! I can take anything any of these pussy demons can dish out!" I sighed at my brother. Everyone seemed to know he was in pain except him. Why did he have to be so difficult?

We continued moving forward to come upon a river made of what looked like black slime. Souls continuously reaching out for freedom we all knew they'd never get. Occasionally one would use another for attempt, pushing the other under for a better chance of freedom just to fail. "And what exactly is this?" Blossom asked. "The river Styx," Said Him's familiar voice in our head. "See the souls over whom anger prevailed. In the warm bath of the sun they were hateful, down here in the black sludge of the river do they wish they had never been born," We all looked at the souls who were yelling profanities and curses at their fellow damned. "Yeah, but what exactly IS the Styx?" Boomer asked. "The Styx is a toxic marsh. Those swallowed with anger drown again and again in it, choking on their own venom," We all eyed the marsh, slowly studying the damned cursed to forever be stuck in it. Our eyes slowly flowed to Buttercup. "Oh fuck you guys," She said sticking up her finger at all the eyes looking at her. "It's starting already," Boomer said as he received a smack on the head from the green-clad puff. "So how do we cross?" I asked. There was suddenly a crown shaped boat that slowly drifted through the marsh. It stopped in front of us and we nodded at each other. We carefully jumped onto the thing one at a time and it continued to drift down the river.

_Back at Lucifer's lair…_

**Normal POV**

Bubbles had returned and took her place back on the bed. This form prevented her from using her powers so she would be a sitting duck anywhere outside of this small circle. And the things she had witnessed at Bang's secret hideout were beyond belief. The things she saw couldn't have been made at the hand of a demon. It was just…unnatural. Thoughts continued to swirl her head as Bang came crashing to the clearing, leaving a large crater. Bang landed on his feet and stood his ground, glaring at an unseen force. "How dare you!" Lucifer's booming voice roared over everything. Bang smirked at the teed off demon. "How dare you change a layer of my domain to…THAT!" Lucifer said. Bubbles watched the scene unfold in front of her as Bang simply took a step back as Lucifer descended. "What exactly are you going to do about it huh? I know your little 'secret'," Bang said adding quotations around the word. Lucifer growled at the younger demon. "I've had enough of you! First I allow you to kill of my demons for fun, then you insult my queen to be, and now this? I've had it!" The cloud demon lowered his head at the smirking Bang. "I'm sealing you away…In the room," Bang's eyes widened, not positive what he was hearing. "Wait, say wat?"

Lucifer raised his hands and a door shot from the ground. The twin doors stood fifty foot tall and twenty foot wide. On each door was a picture of a man holding a heart in his outstretched hand and a brain on his hand over his head with the heart being split as it opened. The door mirrored itself at the split and slowly began unlocking. It creaked loudly causing the ground to shake and shudder. Once opened completely, there seemed to be a room layered with broken debris and ruble. Bang's eyes widened more as hands slowly extended out from the room and reached for him. Bang growled and lunged himself at an unmoving Lucifer. He swung his fist only to have it caught by a shadow hand and pulled towards the door. Another hand grabbed his other wrist and ankles, slowly pulling him backwards no matter how much he struggled. Bang looked up and Bubbles saw something she thought she'd never see. There was pleading in his eyes. He was begging to be freed. "No! You can't do this! I-I'll have nothing to do! Nothing will keep me in my right mind!" He yelled as he was inched closer and closer to the door. "So be it," Lucifer said coldly. "NOO! I can't lose my sanity! Not yet! You can't do this!" Bang's last words echoed as he was yanked into the dark abyss of the door and it slammed shut behind him. Bubbles eyes were still wide as Lucifer slowly floated next to her.

"Almost my queen," He said. "They will be in Anger soon enough. And there, I will make you my queen," He kissed her cheek and flew away, a sense of accomplishment brimming off him. Bubbles held her head down again. For the first time since her kidnapping, she wanted her friends to stay where they were.

_With our heroes…_

Blossom had just reeled back her yoyo. Bats of hell were using the confined space of the boat to get the advantage on their grounded enemies. "Well that wasn't so hard," Blossom said out loud. "I can see land!" Buttercup said pointing towards a passageway between two giant walls. "I see more bats," Butch said gloomily. A large swarm of demon bats starting flying full speed from between the walls straight for the group. "Get to land first! We'll worry about them later," Brick said holding his claws up preparing to slice through any demon that got to close. As the boat neared land and the teens prepared to jump, a giant hand seemingly made out of hardened magma shot out of the marsh. The demon bats started to scatter as the hand waved around blindly like a person swatting at mosquitoes. "Get down!" Brick told everyone as it swatted right over their heads. It then reached up and stuck its claws into the wall and began pulling itself up. The boat tilted one way, then the other as another hand reached up and did the same with the opposing wall. The group rocked back and forth, the small 'horns' being the only reason they didn't fall. They all slid forward and hit the horns hard. Butch groaned loudly in pain as his shoulder was slammed in-between the horn and himself. He began slipping through the horn because the constant rocking of the boat. Boomer screamed his brother's name as he grabbed his leg. The boat now towered over the two walls and Boomer hoisted Butch up and looked at the others, each holding on to a horn. The hand formed a fist and slowly raised high over their heads and seemed to taunt them. "Everyone jump!" Brick said as each one jumped over the left side of the boat right as the hand slammed down hard. They landed on the right platform that was at the shoulder of the giant beast. It slowly turned and looked at the group, its yellow flames for eyes glowing menacingly. It roared as the group's sight blurred just from the shear heat from the demon. "Well fuck…," Brick said out loud.

_Back at Lucifer's lair…_

Bubbles was contemplating a plan. She could let Bang out and have a slight chance of him helping her but that was unlikely. However, there was still a chance, unlike her current situation where she lost no matter what she did. She took a breath and rose up from the bed. She slowly floated to the door and pushed it open. It was surprisingly lighter than she thought it would be, practically weightless. She slowly floated in and the door instantly slammed behind her. "Well…no turning back now…," She said to herself as she proceed forward. She looked around the room. Everything seemed destroyed like each section had its own personal hurricane to destroy it. After five minutes of slowly venturing in the dark, there was a light tapping sound. It was almost like when rats run through the wall. Bubbles shivered at the possibility of rats being there and thought to turn back but swallowed hard and pushed forward. As she continued, the tapping got louder and she pinned it to a pile of rubble with a small hole in it. The hole was big enough to fit her head in and looked as if something made it. She hesitated to get close as the tapping seemed to get louder. She looked into the hole as best she could to distinguish the figure. What she saw was terrifying. Bang's mouth was now literally ear to ear in a half-grin, his hands up to their knuckles in his mouth as his fingers tapped his even sharper teeth like someone would a keyboard. His fingers bent in unnatural ways to reach the teeth as his eyes were now fully black and diagonal, practically vertical on his face.

"…Bang?..." As soon as Bubbles said his name, six spikes shot from the pile, three going right, three going left. Each spike swirled like Bang's wings do when he summons them but instead of a wing, each one turned into a clawed hand. They seemed to spread out as if trying to sneakily surround her. Bang said something that Bubbles couldn't hear as he continued to tap at his teeth. "W-what?" She asked him as he seemed to speed up even more. "Kill…Fer…Enge…Rrry…Kill…Lu…Ven…Rrry…," He repeated repeatedly. Bubbles couldn't quite tell what he meant but it obviously meant he wanted to hurt someone. "B-Bang…I wanted to help you get out…," Each hand twitched simultaneously as his fingers kept their pace. "I want to help you out…and…defeat Lucifer…," Bang looked up at Bubbles, his black eyes looking darker than anything she had ever seen before. She smiled the best her fear-driven body allowed her to. "We should…team up for now," She said stretching out her hand. Bang's fingers stopped their tapping as he stared at her. "Team…up?...," He repeated. "Yeah," Bubbles said smiling brightly at him. She thought she got to him by the slight mention of Lucifer's downfall. One of Bang's black hands slowly floated over to Bubbles. It approached her slowly, like an animal afraid of someone trying to feed it.

The hand reached Bubbles and slowly placed itself on her cheek and tenderly rubbed it. "Team…up…," Before Bubbles could react, Bang's hand grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air. "Team…up…Team…UP?" He screamed as he held Bubbles way over his head. Another fist came out from the side and right-hooked her as another uppercut her in her stomach. The rest joined in on the pummeling as Bang began swinging her randomly into the rubble, still holding on to her neck. "TEAM UP? TEAM UP?" Bang said, his voice somehow seeming to mix with itself. "!" He said as he continued to have the one hand swerve and slam Bubbles into broken buildings and through fallen towers and such. He cocked the hand back and flung it forward, sending Bubbles flying faster than she ever had. She hit the door as it burst open and she rolled on the ground, her ghostly body aching and pulsing with pain. As she looked up, Bang calmly walked out of the room, his face now returned to normal and the hands gone. He had his hand over his right eye clutching it as if in pain. He looked down on Bubbles as she struggled to move and he glared at her. "I can't believe that I heard you say what you did in the darkness of my mind," His eyes narrowed even more. "Like I would ever join with you. The Cum dumpster of the bastard who killed Blurry," Bang spat on Bubbles while she was down while keeping his hand on his eye. Bubbles' eyes started to water at the pain and how low she felt at the moment. "However," Bang said materializing his tail. He used the tip to make Bubbles look at him. "You did help me to regain my right mind with that ridiculous offer, and I was able to use your body as a battering ram to get out. For that, I'll spare you for now," He said smoothly. "However," He lashed his tail back quickly, creating a long cut to cross Bubbles cheek and cause her to yelp out in pain. "Once we meet again, I'm going to enjoy ripping your flesh from your bones," Bang turned around and materialized his wings and flew off still holding his eye as Bubbles cried silently to herself and struggled to get up and return to the bed for a few minutes of rest before Lucifer came back and did who knows what.

_Back in Anger…_

Brick barrel-rolled out of the way right as the behemoth tried to slam its fist down on him. He twirled and sliced a claw at the beast. It barely felt it as it back-handed him towards the outside of the platform. Blossom caught him with her yo-yo and pulled him back. "I'm really going to enjoy it when we can fly again…," Brick said standing up and watching as the others shot energy balls at the demon. None seeming to do any damage. "we just have to deal with it for now. Come on. We gota help them," Blossom said running towards the group with Brick following. Boomer held up his staff and created six blue crystals around the diamond in it and shot it towards the monster. It barely noticed as it once again grabbed for Buttercup. She dodged it and slammed her hammer on its wrist, it once again showing no signs of pain. Pools of fire appeared on the platform as monsters started to ascend from them. "Oh come on!" Brick said readying his bat. The giant Behemoth's eyes seemed to widened as the monsters closed in on the group. It roared angrily and it reeled its head back and sucked in air. "Everyone get next to me!" Boomer said raising up his staff as the group panicked and obeyed. The monster released a giant flame that engulfed the entire platform. Its fellow monsters burning to a crisp as Boomer struggled to keep his force field in place. "Can't…take…much more…," He strained out as the rest watched as the flames seemed to be pushing down on the force field. The field began to crack and break as some flames seeped through. "Guess this is it…," Brick said holding Blossom tight. Butch unknowingly held tightly onto Buttercup as she buried her face in his chest. Boomer's staff shook violently as Boomer tried his best to keep the field up long enough for the beast to stop. It cracked even more as the flaming onslaught continued.

"Whoa whoa wait," A dark voice called over the roar of the flames. The slowly rolled to a stop as Boomer lowered the cracked field and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "Phlegyas, I appreciate your seething anger towards the group but show a little self-control," Lucifer said with Bubbles slowly following behind with her head down and the same creepy suit she wore earlier. "Bubbles?...," Boomer choked out trying to stand with Brick and Buttercup helping him up. Bubbles stayed silent as Lucifer smiled all too brightly. "Congratulations Boomer. You now have the right to say you've once slept with the Queen of Hell!" He cried out. "Like hell she'll be queen," He forced out, trying to catch his breath. Lucifer held out his hand a bright red apple appeared. He closed his hand as the apple seemed to break away as if made from burnt wood. When he opened his hand, the only remains were three seeds. "Eat," H e turned and told Bubbles. "And become my queen," Bubbles looked at his hands and then to Boomer. She looked at Lucifer and slowly held her hands out. "Bubbles…Don't…," Boomer said weakly. "I'm sorry Boomer…I have too…," She said quietly. "You should have kept your word Boomer," Lucifer said in an "in-your-face" tone. Bubbles turned her back to the group and slowly raised her hand to her mouth. "NOOOOOO!" Boomer yelled as he and his brothers shot several volleys of energy blasts at Lucifer. Phlegyas simply reached out and blocked each one with his hand. Bubbles raised her head back and swallowed the seeds, using her hands to 'trace' them on their way down. Bubbles lurched as they reached her stomach and cringed in pain. "Finally!" Lucifer cried. "The pure has become tainted!" He said as the white smoke began slowly turning red and spinning around Bubbles. "The faithful has lost her faith!" He said as the smoke became flames spewing from her bottom half and the "crown". "And the Angelic has given in to the darkness!" He said as a grey light explode from Bubbles. The already life-like tendrils moved even more on her cloths and her eyes were narrower than before. She wore a cocky smirk no one would expect Bubbles to wear. Her skin was a slight gray color and she eyed Boomer evilly. She turned to Lucifer and started a make-out secession with him. "Oh that guy's askin for an ass whipping," Butch said. Lucifer made sure to make the loudest noises possible as he swapped spit with Bubbles. He slowed looked over and eyed Boomer, giving him a look saying he knew how pissed off he was.

Boomer's eyes glowed blue before Lucifer broke the kiss and Bubbles pouted. "Come my queen," He said pulling her to him by her waist. "We have our honey moon to get to," He said darkly before they flew off, leaving a trail of black smoke with fire mixed in. "Check that, that bitch asking for a BEATING!" Butch yelled. Boomer twirled his staff and ran towards Phlegyas. He jumped over his hand he swiped at him. The giant swung at him again. Boomer jumped backwards and hooked his staff on the demon's finger. He used the momentum of the swing to get high into the air. He landed on his shoulder and waited for the demon to make a move. The demon looked at Boomer and once again tried to swat him. Boomer dodged and used his hand as leverage and jumped high over his crown. He twirled his staff and brought it down violently on the center of his head. He screeched in pain as Boomer's holy energy surged throughout the demon, his flames and magma turning a whitish-blue. The demon looked at the rest of the group as they stood in awe. He lowered until its crown was eye level with them. "Get on," Boomer said, his voice unnaturally dark. "You go Boomer!" Buttercup yelled as she and the others jumped onto the giant. Boomer pushed his staff forward slightly and the demon walked forward, his steps seemed to cause hell itself to shake.

"I wonder why this thing had to be so dam big…I mean we're only as big as its eyes!" Blossom said trying to start a conversation during the ride since they could sorta relax. "Don't know…but that thing's bigger…," Butch said bluntly. They all looked forward and saw a giant fortress that made the demon look like an ant standing next to whale. "What the fuck is that?" Brick yelled out. "That is the City of Dis." Him said in their heads. "That place contains the rest of the circles. Everything is going to be 100x harder…Good luck…your gona need a lot of it…," Him said as everyone gulped and Boomer moved the monster towards the City Gates.

**Me: Sorry again, I hate makin u guys wait but ive been busy… I'll try to update everything soon. Alright, until next time. **


	20. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Sorry for the excruciating wait. School's been a pain. I'll try to upload more quicker but no promises.**

Monsters sharpened their weapons and growled in their native tongue while charging towards the city's walls. Bows and spears were awaiting and ready as the wall seemed to be pushed in. A giant creaking sound reverberated off the walls and pieces of the fort's door began falling. Demons held their weapons towards the door, waiting for the unwelcome guest. Another slam bounced off the wall.

Then another sounded, and another, before a mighty punch shattered the door, causing debris to fall and crush some of the demons unfortunate enough to be below the shattered debris. The general yelled a battle cry as the rest rushed forward, throwing and swinging their weapons at the giant before them. The now blue Phlegyas slowly stepped through the dirt and the dust, revealing the monsters' target. They swung at his feet and threw spears with all their might, just to have them blocked. Boomer pulled back his staff slightly then lunged it forward. Phlegyas raised his foot and slammed it down onto the demons below, a shockwave of heat and fire burning the rest to a crisp. Phlegyas walked forward, killing dozens of demons with each step it took.

"Oh yeah. This is gona be easy," Butch said flashing a cocky smirk watching the demon bulldoze through Hell's Army.

"Don't jinx it Butch," Boomer said making Phlegyas stomp on another set of minions. "Saying things like that usually ends with-"As soon as Boomer prepared to advance further, a six foot arrow flew towards him unnoticed. The arrow slammed into him with enough force to knock him off his feet and smash into one of Phlegyas' horns. Everyone stood in shock at the surprise arrow. Blossom and Brick rushed to Boomer's side while Buttercup and Butch watched for more arrows.

"Boomer! Hold on bro," Brick said supporting his brother. Boomer grabbed on to the arrow and pulled. He let out a scream of agony before holding still again, breathing heavily. Brick ripped the side of his shirt and examined where the arrow had penetrated Boomer, blood oozing rapidly from his side. "That's a hooked arrow. It's not gona come out by pulling. Unless I cut it out or push it through its gona be stuck in there," Brick moved Boomer's hand and replaced it with his own. "Blossom hold his hand. Boomer…Close your eyes and think happy thoughts," Boomer obeyed and Blossom held his hand. Brick exhaled and inhaled rapidly, bracing himself for the blood curtailing scream his brother was going to make. He pushed his hand as close to the base of the arrow and with a quick flick of the wrist, he broke the arrow at the closest point to Boomer's side. Boomer screamed and gripped the horn and Blossom's hand in pure agony, hissing through gritted teeth trying to take the pain. There was a loud crack sound as Butch slammed his bat into an oncoming arrow.

"Uh, guys? WAY bigger problems," Buttercup said pointing her hands over their heads. Phlegyas was raising his hand over his head, the magma in them the orginal reddish-orange color. "Uh-oh," Brick said watching the hand slowly ascend. He and Blossom quickly but careful pulled boomer Boomer from the part of the arrow now engraved into Phlegyas' horn and helped him stand and return to his staff. The demon began bringing his hand down and Boomer jumped towards his staff, grabbing it at its base as the bluish-white color returned to Phlegyas right as his hand was preparing to smash them all. They all let out their held in breath and Boomer turned towards the direction the arrows came from. On top of several large pillars stood demon archers taking aim at the group. They were eight feet tall and their skin seemed leathery and dry. Their bow and arrows matched their size as they took aim at Boomer once again. They released their arrows and they flew at blinding speed at the blue clad Rowdyruff. Boomer pulled back on his staff as Phlegyas raised his arm and blocked the arrows.

Boomer pushed the staff forward and yelled a battle cry as Phlegyas did the same. Phlegyas let out a giant stream of bluish-white flames. The strength from the flames alone broke the pillars sending the demon on top plummeting to the flame current below. Boomer swerved slightly, causing Phlegyas to turn towards the other pillars, still breathing fire. Demons cowered at the oncoming flames. Some jumped off in hopes to avoid the sting of the flames, being consumed regardless. After burning all the archers, Boomer once again started advancing with Phlegyas, each step making the floor vibrate. As they journeyed deeper into the city, more pillars filled in the once widespread area. Boomer began having Phlegyas destroy pillars whether housing demons or not. Boomer had Phlegyas back hand a pillar to turn and right hook another. As they continued, they noticed a giant chain big enough for Phlegyas to hold in one of his hands.

"What is that?" Brick asked as they neared it.

"Target practice," Boomer said lowly. He titled Phlegyas forward and he sprinted towards the chain.

"Boomer! Stop! What are you doing!?" Blossom yelled holding a horn on the shaking demon's head.

"If Lucifer made it I'm gona break it," Boomer said coldly as Phlegyas broke directly through the metal chain. It fell to the ground in a loud clang sound as Boomer progressed.

"Boomer what the hell are you thinking?!" Brick yelled once he regained his balanced from the shaking demon.

"What do you think? That bastard stole my girl. Turned her into a demon. I'm going to make sure I turn his entire domain into a parking lot," Boomer said inwardly cringing over the sudden pain in his side but hid it well. "And with Phlegyas I can do that easily."

"Boomer have you completely lost it? We have to get Bubbles back and find a way out of this hell hole! First and second priority! Get it straight!" Butch said walking up on Boomer but not touching him knowing if he disconnected his hand from his staff Phlegyas would become an enemy again. Boomer kept his eyes forward and continued to stomp and destroy demons and pillars in the area. They eventually came to a bridge barely large enough to house Phlegyas but it seemed strong enough for them to cross. Phlegyas began walking over the bridge as more demons swarmed in. Walls shot up on both sides of the bridge. The walls would have been a problem to them on foot but it was only knee-high on Phlegyas.

"Have Phlegyas kick down those things and keep moving," Brick said placing a hand gently on Boomer's shoulder. Phlegyas then raised his leg and stomped on the demons fighting below. "Boomer what are you doing?! Just cross and get over this thing!" Buttercup yelled at the blonde ruff.

"Just a few more dozen," Boomer said smirking evilly as Phlegyas brought his foot down on another group of demons. "Won't take long,"

"Dammit listen to your big brother and get us off this bridge!" Brick said gripping Boomer's shoulder a bit harder.

"Fuck off!" Boomer yelled as the behemoth once again had his foot crashed against the bridge. "You're not even older! We were all born the EXACT same time!" Boomer yelled again as Phlegyas brought his foot down again and flames spread across the bridge. This time a low creak echoed through the air.

"…That doesn't sound good…," Butch said as everything, even the demons, fell deathly silent.

There was a loud snap sound as the section of bridge Phlegyas stood on fell a level. Everyone's eyes widen as Boomer began trying to move Phlegyas forward. The bridge began breaking apart into the fiery red sea of flames below. "Everyone move to the front!" Brick yelled. Demons screeched as they fell to the fire as Phlegyas began a short sprint as he took two steps and also began a descent to the flames below.

"Jump!" Blossom yelled as Boomer removed his staff and everyone charged forward and jumped. Phlegyas returned to his original color and roared as he fell into the stream of flames below. Everyone barely made it onto the raised wall. Butch and Blossom landed on their feet and rolled over while the others ended up holding on to the side of the wall. Blossom and Butch helped the others to the wide ceiling of the wall as it lurched towards the hole. Everyone turned towards land and made a run for it as the ground below the wall began to diminish, causing the door to topple over. They all made a sprint for solid ground. The door began falling down as the downward run began to become a vertical climb. Buttercup and Boomer, leading the group, reached the top and stepped up as Butch and Blossom lunged themselves up on land. Brick jumped and barely grabbed onto the rough ledge of the wall. The group reached for him as the ledge gave way.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled as she ran to the edge. She and the others looked over to see Brick holding onto the wall by having his claws to grip it. "Oh Brick," Blossom said letting out her held breath. "Quick! Grab my yo-yo!" She said extending it towards the red ruff. He took a deep breath and looked up towards the red and pink yo-yo. He pushed himself upward and reached toward the item, his free hand sliding down from the lack of assistance from the other. Brick quickly repositioned his arms the way they were, losing a few feet in the process.

"I can't. My claws aren't hooked enough to keep up friction unless I'm using both of them," Brick said.

"Hold on bro! I'm coming for ya!" Butch said jumping from the ledge and sliding down the yo-yo's string.

He gripped onto the yo-yo and reached for Bricks hand. Brick tried to use his feet to add enough altitude to be able to either have Butch grab him or where he had enough space to let go and grab before gravity yanked on him again. Pebbles rolled from under Brick's feet and fell to the abyss, taunting him as he looked at Butch's outstretched hand, so close yet so far. He pulled both of his legs as high as he could and used them to spring shot himself upward. He swung his hand to grab Butch's, having his claws dematerialize as not to burn or cut Butch, their middle fingers scraping each others as they attempted to grab. Brick quickly realized he missed and rematerialized his claws to once again slam them into the wall. Gravity's harsh pull causing him to fall quickly. His claws left a trail of small flames and he pushed his feet against the wall and dug his fingers into the wall to assist his claws to slow the descent. His nails tore and bled as his efforts did little to slow him down. His descent slowed to a halt right as his feet fell over an overhead, the walls marked with blood and flames. Brick hung over the overhead with his fingers and claws the only thing connecting to the wall. He looked at the wall in front of him to see unlike the one above, it seemed to be made of bodies, all twisted and contorted in painful positions. Brick's eyes widened as he suppressed a scream.

"Don't worry bro! We're gona make a ladder and get you out just wait!" Butch yelled as Buttercup began descending the string. Brick's claws began losing friction again as he started falling. His claws and fingers the only thing holding him up as his thumbs fell from the overhead. He sweated in fear, swallowed hard and tried to keep a grip until the others could reach him. He looked at the wall before him. A face with a mouth agape slowly turned towards him. Its eyes glowing a light yellow as its face turned into a scowl. Brick's eyes widened for the umpteenth time as he tried to scream but nothing came out.

"You shall not survive," It said as he began prying itself from the wall. "Uh, um…guys think you can hurry up a bi-," The demon screamed and lunged toward Brick, its lower body smoke while the upper solid. The demon phased through Brick's body and sent a force through him hard enough to send him flying backwards.

"BRRRRIIIIICK!" The group screamed as the leader of the ruffs fell to the flames below. Butch shut his eyes tightly and Blossom clasped her free hand over her mouth, her eyes beginning to water. "Pull us up Bloss…," Butch said barely above a whisper. Blossom obeyed as Buttercup assisted. Butch reached the top and pulled himself up, making a long sniff as his eyes remained shut tightly. Buttercup stood in silence as Blossom fell to her knees and sobbed. Butch wiped his eyes, refusing to let tears be seen. He looked up and saw Boomer in the background. He was on both knees with a fist on the ground and the other holding his staff. Butch sniffed hard and walked towards him.

"Butch?" Buttercup asked softly. Butch stayed silent as he approached Boomer. Boomer, unlike Butch, let the tears fall freely. Sobbing heavily as his entire body lurched and heaved with his sobs. Butch continued walking towards him, and once he reached him, he grabbed his collar and pulled him up, right-hooking him as hard as he could in the jaw. "Butch!" Buttercup yelled running to the two ruffs and Blossom looked up to see the commotion. Butch stepped up to Boomer and began wailing on him. Blow after blow connecting to his face causing him to bruise and bleed. Buttercup grabbed him and began to pull him away as he kicked and screamed at Boomer.

"You fucking idiot! This is your fault! YOUR FAULT! If you had listened to him none of this would have happened!" Butch said tearing up again. "You killed my brother!"

"Butch calm down!" Buttercup said holding him as he struggled and swung towards Boomer.

"Oh so I'm not your brother? He wasn't MY brother?! Fuck you man! FUCK you!" Boomer said sticking up his middle finger and wiping blood from his face. Butch shoved Buttercup off him and green incased his hand. It moved to his palm and he materialized his bat, the spikes coming out with a loud _shling_ sound. "Oh you wana go? Let's go," Boomer said regaining his staff. "I'm tired of your bullshit anyway." Boomer said standing in battle position. Butch charged towards Boomer and vice versa. Butch swung his bat as Boomer blocked with his staff, the ground around them bulking and debris flying into the air from shear force. Boomer placed a force field around himself as Butch made the spike expel green energy to increase their length. Lighting crackled where the shield met spike. "We have to break it up," Blossom said wiping her eyes. The two ruffs clashed weapons again and jumped back.

"You're a disgusting, rude, violent douche who I wish fell in that hole," Boomer grunted as the rings on his staff slowly raised to the top and sharpened. The rings vibrated and expelled a bright blue liquid like energy, causing the staff to have four spikes.

"At least my girl is behind me and not fucking the devil right now," Butch said as his bat's spikes curved down and sharpened with a green energy similar to his brother's. Boomer screamed with rage as he charged forward and Butch did the same. Boomer swung his staff in an upward motion as Butch began bringing down his bat, the spikes seemingly slicing the air as Boomer's staff cratered the ground. Before either made contact, Blossom landed in between them both with her arms crossed. She pushed her arms towards each ruff and a small pink force pushed each one back. Butch's bat flying back over his head as Boomer was lifted slightly off the ground, using his spiked staff to hook himself back to it.

"Calm yourselves!" She yelled at each ruff, repeatedly looking between each one to make sure neither made a move. "Now you're both acting crazy! First we lose Bubbles, then Brick, now you're trying to kill each other!? How long will our team, our family keep dwindling?! You both know well we need as many as we can get to bring down Bang and Lucifer! Boomer!" Blossom yelled looking at the blond ruff. "What would Bubbles think if we rescued her and she found out you purposely killed a friend? Your own brother even!" She asked. Boomer slowly lowered his weapon, holding his head in shame. "Butch! What would Brick think if you purposely killed your brother? Your only sane brother?" Butch scoffed and kicked a rock and had his bat withdraw its spikes. "Now, let's work together and find a way to get out of her so we can rescue Bubbles, defeat Bang once and for all, and get the hell out of here," Boomer and Butch exchanged darkened looks before nodding.

_Somewhere nearby…_

Bang stood on a pillar watching the whole thing. His tail wrapped in a spiral around his legs as he gently let his wings flap. "Booring," He said breathing out slowly. His head lurched as he clasped his hand over his right eye again. "I don't know who this demon is, but i won't let him take control..." Bang said glaring. "How comfortable it is…" He whispered to himself. Bang slowly let his hand slide down his face and opened his fingers as the came across his eye. His eye in the black void form Bubbles discovered in 'the room'. The warmth of insanity keeps trying to pull me in." He reached in his pocket and pulled out two double-headed gold coins. "Sadly I can't let him just yet. I want to see Boomer's downfall with my own eyes first.," Bang said as he threw the coins one at a time to the group.

The group was heading for a giant opening, the only way out of the current chasm. Suddenly, a loud _ding _sounded as a gold coin landed in front of them. It spun in place before landing loudly. As the group approached it, another came and hit Butch behind the head and bounced slightly before rolling next to the other.

"…I have a baaaad feeling about this…," Blossom said slowly backing away from the coins. They started vibrating, causing the other ruffs and puff to back away as well. From the first coin shot a giant forearm. It slowly pulled itself up, red eyes boring into the group. The coin broke as a second figure emerged from the same coin. When the monster fully appeared, it turned out to be one being. A strong, muscular brute of a monster facing the group as, connected to the back of his hip, a smaller, yet still muscular monster held two twin blades. The twin monsters bellowed into the skies as the other coin vibrated loudly. This coin had two arms shoot out and lift them out of the coin before it shattered. This monster was connected at the side hips. Their torsos were hollowed and filled with over running gold. One reached into the other's causing it to lash out at its sibling's hand and shriek at it. It returned the shriek and reached deep inside its own gold stash. The twin copied as the first pulled out a sword, the handle a rusted looking copper as the blade was a shining gold. The other pulled out what was simply a rusty handle. It suddenly emitted a yellow light as out of the hilt emerged a golden mace, the ball 3ft in diameter with 6 inch spikes protruding from it.

The monsters roared their anger out towards the group. The group held up their weapons, glaring at the newest barrier to progressing. "Perfect," Butch said. "Something to hit."


End file.
